Corazon of Mine, Heart of Mine
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: You never truly know which person you meet will be the person to call your heart theirs...even if that certain person is a jerk in your first time meeting them...CloudxAerith, Romance/comedy/drama
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII that right goes to Square Enix

Hey what's up this is the start to a new fic, that has to do with my favorite video game, Final fantasy VII….yeah so I'm going to see if I can take this anywhere…this is sort of a short intro to the important characters….also tell me what u think…and don't worry…ur other favorite characters will show up later on

So on with the fic

* * *

**Corazon of mine**

it was a beautiful day no clouds in the sky as everybody at shinra academy was getting ready for class and hanging out in front of the school, The school was big and could confuse many young people, the lobby was huge and the hallways went for days, a young girl who was new to the school made her way towards the front to go inside the school, when two girls spotted her, which brings us to our story

**On campus **

"Hey Yuffie, looks like we got a new kid in school" Tifa said

"Really?! I think I'm going to go introduce my self" Yuffie said with a grin on her face

Both Girls walked up to the new girl

"Hey, what's your name?" Yuffie said as she approached the young girl

Tifa took this time to observe the young woman, she was wearing a pink dress that was completely opposite to Tifa's mini skirt, a bolero jacket, and she wore some brown shoes, she also had long brown hair in a braid with a pink ribbon…to Tifa she was decent

"The names Aeris Gainsborough" She said with a smile "and yours are?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi" She said energetically

Aeris looked over the girl and noticed Yuffie wearing a white headband with a green sleeveless turtleneck jumper and tan shorts, with brown shoes

"My name is Tifa Lockhart" Tifa said with her hand out stretched

Tifa wore a black mini skirt and a white T-shirt that made her bust look out there, with overalls that didn't even go over them (A/N: Hotness lol)

The girls decided to chat a little bit to get to know each other more when just then they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine coming towards them

"That engine sounds very familiar" Aeris said to herself (A/N: Don't ask me how she can tell the difference between engines)

"Well, looks like cloud finally decided to show up" Yuffie said

"Cloud?" Aeris asked obviously not familiar with the name

"Yeah, Cloud Strife, like the badass of the school" Yuffie commented

"Oh, then I should stay away from him….they're not really the type of people I get involved with" Aeris said

"Don't worry about it, just say hi, he's a sweet heart" Tifa said knowing her childhood friend and long time crush

Cloud walked over to where they were standing brushing his bright blonde hair up, took off his shades and placed them in his pocket, (A/N: or whatever way his spikes went) he was wearing a leather jacket over a black tee with some dark wash jeans with some black heavy duty boots, he grabbed his bag that he strapped to his bike, and was getting ready to pass when the three girls made sure he didn't pass them

"Hi, I'm Aeris!" She said excitedly

Cloud gave her a cold stare with his glowing blue eyes and brushed passed her

"Rude" Tifa said

"As always" Yuffie said with an annoyed expression

"Come on Yuffie, you know he's not like that on purpose" Tifa said

"Yeah guess you're right, so Aeris how was your meeting with 'badass'?" Yuffie said with sarcasm

"You know honestly, that was really rude…I don't like him" Aeris said with

"Well at least you like us" Yuffie said with a huge grin while wrapping her arms around Tifa and Aeris necks and getting ready to walk to class

Well it's not a lot but it's a start to a new fic I'll be working on while also doing Naruto the Guitar hero and Naruto ninja for hire…. I'm trying to take this in a different direction with high school, and relationships….different from what I did with Naruto the guitar hero….who knows how this will turn out…might just stop if theres not enough reviews lol

See ya


	2. About Cloud

Corazon of mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

In Chemistry

Aeris walked in with Yuffie and Tifa and they took separate seats, Aeris sat in the back of the room next to Elena, a girl with short blonde hair, and brown eyes. To aeris she was pleasant to be around

Class went on for a good 15 minutes and then a mister Cloud Strife walked in

"Welcome to class, Mr. Strife, lets hope we show some more professionalism, by coming a little earlier" professor Hojo said with an annoyed expression

"….." came clouds response as he threw his bag in the chair next to his and sat down

"As long as where clear on that" Hojo said clearly embarrassed after being ignored by cloud "Now on with the lesson" Hojo said

Aeris couldn't believe how disrespectful this guy was, but for the whole time in class she didn't notice that she paid more attention to Clouds back than she did to her chemistry lecture

* * *

After class

Yuffie met up with Aeris by herself

"Hey I saw you gazing holes into clouds back"

"What?! When did you see that?" Aeris said scared

"WHOA! Really I was just playing with, but this changes everything!...do you have a crush on sir badass himself?" Yuffie asked Aeris

"NO! Definitely not" Aeris said with a slight tinge on her cheek

"Oh…close call cause then you would be in TIFA territory." Yuffie said with relief

"What do you mean?"

"It's no secret that Tifa loves cloud, but Cloud is just too…umm weird to get into any relationships"

"Ok I won't ask about "weird""

Yuffie laughed and told her she'll find out by herself what she means

Around the corner Rufus Shinra and his group "The Turks" Were speaking amongst each other

"Well boys, I found my next pray. The unsuspecting gazelle" he said spotting out Aeris walking around the corner

* * *

Many classes later

History

Cloud sat in the front of the class it seemed as though he was the only one who paid attention and didn't fall asleep like the rest. Sure Cloud was the badass but he still got his work done, when you're anti-social what can you do

Just then Tifa and Aeris moved their seats over to Cloud, (possibly the last people to not fall asleep) Cloud ignored this action and continued to take notes

"Hey, hey! Why don't you talk to anyone?" Aeris tried to find out as she had her face dangerously close to his,

Cloud kept looking on as if no one was there

"…"

"I see I won't get it out of you so easily…..I don't like you" Aeris said again

Cloud scoffed at her words and then packed up his bag, and walked out

The bell rung seconds after

"Ok Tifa spill it"

"What?" Tifa asked with an incredulous look

"You know something….I know it." She said narrowing her eyes

"Ok, Ok" Tifa said with a sigh

Tifa looked at Aeris with a solemn look

"You cant bring this up around Cloud it's a very touchy Subject"

"Alright, Alright" Aeris said sounding like an eager Yuffie

"Well When Cloud was young; he lived with his brother, mom and dad, His mother and father died in a fire when he and his brother were taking kendo and martial arts classes." She paused "I was with them since I took martial arts…I had never seen Cloud look so down before…all he had left was his brother...they had no other family and his brother vowed to take care of him and never leave him alone" Tifa looked at Aeris to see if she was still with her, Aeris nodded " Cloud and his brother were inseparable, they were just like each other….his brother rode a motorcycle and cloud wanted to too….they dressed alike and even acted the same…that's how everyone in this school remembers too…Until one night Clouds brother didn't listen to cloud and went out for a ride on his bike and got into a terrible accident….sadly he didn't make it….cloud was once again devastated, and didn't want to make anymore ties with anyone else, he broke ties and even stopped talking completely for a while…he doesn't want to form any bonds…and that's pretty much it…I told you he was a sweetheart." Tifa said looking at Aeris to see her with a shocked expression

"What was his brother's name?" Aeris asked

"Well I tried to refrain from saying it…but, his name is Zack Fair…they had different dads" She said then looked at Aeris "Why?"

"Because Zack was my boyfriend."

* * *

Well that's the second chapter tell me what you think

Review

See ya


	3. At the party

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Here you go another chapter sorry for the wait but I'm moving so its hard to get to a cpu so ill try my best to get one….don't forget to read and review to tell me wat you think

* * *

"Pause" Tifa said "Your boyfriend…wow"

"What?"

"Well, that must have been hard" Tifa commented back

"Yeah it was" Aeris said as Tifa put her arm around her shoulder

They heard the engine rev it seemed as though Cloud was leaving now

"So Aeris!" Came Yuffie's excited voice

"Hmm?" Aeris answered with a smile

"Wanna go to a party at the seventh heaven?"

"Who said we were having a party at my club?" Tifa answered

"Well let's just say everyone's coming anyway" She said with a big grin

Tifa look at Yuffie with an angered expression while Aeris laughed

* * *

Cloud was speeding passed cars and out of the town to the desolate part of Midgar where there was just a bunch of dust and machine parts lying around, he rode some more and got to the location

It had a grave stone that read "Zack fair beloved brother"

Cloud stood by the stone with an hard stare he didn't show emotions

"Hey bro…I know it's been a long time…but nothing has changed much…Its still a hard life without you…." He stopped and took off the shades to reveal he was tearing up "Why'd you leave?..." He asked pausing "Don't worry I'll keep on living…but one day I'll be with you and mom and dad…watch over me" Cloud said turning his back from the gravestone and putting back on his shades as he slowly walked back to fenrir, just then clouds cell phone rang it said Biggs

"What?" Cloud answered

"Well I'm glad this is what I call to hear…disrespect" Biggs explained from the other side of the phone

Cloud quickly closed his phone with a scowl on his face, then as quickly as he closed it was as quickly as it rang again, cloud answered

"I knew that was gonna happen" Biggs cockily said through the phone

"What do you want? I didn't give you this number so you can call me and annoy the shit out of me" Cloud replied

"I was just wondering if u wanted to come to a party at the seventh heaven" Biggs said feeling a little hurt

"…"

"Come on it'll be fun"

"No" He replied calmly

"Jessie says you owe her one"

Cloud cringed knowing fully well that he did in fact owe her one

"Fine" Cloud managed to sigh

"Cool" Biggs replied happily as Cloud could hear a chorus of cheers in the back

Cloud sighed and closed his phone

"Dammit" Cloud then started Fenrir and rode off towards the city part of midgar

* * *

Later on

Aeris approached the building that seemed to stand out among the rest because of the way the neon signs that read seventh heaven shined with brilliance in the night sky

"Well here goes" Aeris breathed out as she opened the door to the place and immediately spotted Tifa and Yuffie behind the counter mixing drinks for people from their school

They motioned for her to come behind the counter and help them out

"You came! You're the greatest" Yuffie yelled out over the music

"Yeah, so are u gonna give us a hand" Tifa asked

The girls were having fun mixing drinks and flirting wit some of the guys along the way, u know a smile here and their, just to keep customers

While this was going on somewhere pass all the dancers towards the tables sat Rufus and his Turks

He stared at Aeris as she was behind the counter he was wearing his all white suit and he felt like this would be his night

"Umm boss? If your gonna stare…you should probably make some moves" Reno said with a smirk

"Shut up Reno!...the mood is not correct yet." Everyone at the table sweat dropped at their boss's method and kept on with what they were doing

Everything was pretty normal, you had your people on the dance floor…dancing and grinding stuff like that and you had your people who were sitting and kissing, groping that kind of stuff. You also had people who would get incredibly wasted and fall out somewhere like a bathroom stall…then lastly you had the people who thought they were too good for everyone and stood up against a wall and watched and criticized

"Dammit! Cloud better not have lied" Biggs yelled obviously not all that sober

"Cloud wouldn't do that…would he?" Jessie commented innocently hoping it wasn't true

As if on cue who else but cloud walks through the door

Everything seemed to pause that moment even the music as he mad his way passed the stares, glares…you know

In fact the only reason why everybody was staring was that Cloud hasn't been to a party since Zack died

Yuffie and Tifa gasped they didn't expect to see Cloud, while Aeris just ignored the boy

"Wow cloud I'm glad you could make it" Biggs yelled wrapping his arm around him "You actually look non-gloomy tonight too, good job" Biggs complimented

"It's a shame he couldn't tame that spiky hair though" someone commented from the background and had everybody laughing except Cloud who wasn't amused

Cloud was wearing some washout jeans and a navy blue shirt with sum gold designs that showed just how much muscle he had, which went well wit the black boots he was wearing

Cloud walked away and made his way to an empty section and watched what was going on, he actually smiled a little bit when he saw Aeris get on the floor and dance she was amusing to him, she stepped to him and actually said she didn't like him and she didn't go goo goo over him like other girls, but he didn't pay any attention to her anyway…not until now that is

Aeris was dancing and did a turn when she caught cloud staring at her, he sent her a glare and she glared back and stuck her tongue out at him and went back to dancing

To Aeris he was a mysterious guy, and although she said she didn't like him, and that Tifa told her that info about him, she just had to find out more about him…and she really didn't know why

As she was dancing and singing none other than Rufus Shinra stepped up to her asking for a dance she agreed

It kind of made cloud mad seeing Rufus ask for a dance, only because of the way Rufus just goes after women and treat them like trash then dump them for the next best thing

Cloud watched them dance for a while he saw Rufus making moves and even made Aeris laugh a couple of times, it made Cloud sick watching them so he turned his view to Tifa' his childhood "friend" to him she was really a pro at what she did, it made him smile a little bit thinking about the good times they had over the years before Zack died , he stared at her for a while and Yuffie spotted him and waved, then she notice he wasn't paying attention to her, she smirked evilly knowing what he was staring at and tapped Tifa on the shoulder and they both giggled, he growled to himself thinking of how he would take out Yuffie later

He turned back to where Aeris was and saw she was acting a little weird…not scary weird but crazy weird she was all over the place and even stumbling and laughing at well everything

Cloud looked over at Rufus and saw him sitting down with a smirk on his face while his crew was laughing

"Bastard" Cloud mumbled as he walked over to Aeris and caught her as she was about to fall, he slowly made his way out of the bar unnoticed and went to his bike he sat down

"Hey" He called to her

"Hmm?" She answered obviously not sober enough for words

"Get on; I'm taking you home…your drunk"

"I'm not drunk" she chuckled getting on to the bike after him

"Yea…right, hold on tight"

She did so and cloud started to rev the engine

"Where do you live?"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Dammit, she must have fell asleep, only one thing to do" He sighed as he drove off towards his house but not at a super fast pace

The streets were empty and cloud could feel the night breeze and he felt Aeris start to move

"Are you awake?" he asked

"Wha?"

"Still not sober…what did he give her?" Cloud pondered

"Its whatever, but somehow I think that I don't know what I'm getting my self into" cloud said shaking his head

* * *

Well sorry for the big wait but I've been so busy with packing up so I could move

Read and review please, tell me what you think


	4. house

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy all rights go to square enix

Chapter 4

* * *

Aeris was comfortable and grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it tight, that's when she noticed that it wasn't her favorite bear that was always next to her, she sat up quickly and survey her surroundings this was definitely not her room, she saw that it had many objects in it, an electric guitar (I couldn't resist), replica sword, computer, soccer ball sum boots motor cycle helmet (not that he ever uses it) there were a couple of boxes, and tools.

She got out the bed still wondering where she was and slowly tip toed to the door and cracked it open a little taking a peek to find a tall figure with his back turned

"Hmm so this rapist wants to keep me here" she said to herself "not gonna happen" she said going back into the room and grabbing a wrench

She slowly crept behind the man with the wrench and raised the wrench over her head and brought it down but it didn't go anywhere, because the man caught her arm

"What…the…hell?" he said slowly "with my wrench and in your underwear he said looking away with a slight blush

She took this time to look at herself and ran back into the room and took one of clouds big t-shirts

She walked back out with a blush

At this moment Cloud turned away from making breakfast to staring at her

"You know if you don't focus on your cooking, you'll burn the house down" She said giggling a little

He quickly shook his head and turned back to what he was doing

"I knew that"

"Umm, so why am I here?" She asked raising an eyebrow "did you kidnap me?" she said

Cloud gave her an incredulous look

"I don't do stuff like that…especially with women who don't like me" He replied smartly

"Oh you remember, still doesn't explain why I'm in your house in my underwe-" She paused "You didn't" she said covering he mouth in disbelief

"Didn't what?" he said

"Oh my God, I can't believe it you took my innocence from me….I was saving it for that special person and everything"

"Let's not get too far, I know I'm you know the type that you'd probably make love too but, I don't take advantage of women" He said tending to his cooking "When we got here you just stripped and hopped into the bed like a weirdo" He said flipping a pancake

She chuckled

"So what's cooking? Smells good " she said sniffing the air

"Well its eggs, pancakes, and bacon"

"Oh a simple breakfast" she said

"I guess so" Cloud said

Aeris looked around the house and when you're in the kitchen the window was there in front of the table and you got a good view of the city since cloud lived so far out of the city

The living room had a big screen TV, a nice couch and she even thinks she saw a kitten go by and hide. For some strange reason she would've thought that being a guy that Clouds house would be a bachelor pad and probably messy with a weird scent…but Cloud was a really clean guy, just then Cloud dropped the plate in front of her

"Eat" He stated tersely

"Well thank you" she said sarcastically "Lets hope it taste as good as it smells" She said putting a fork full of eggs in her mouth

Cloud looked at her as she did so and noticed she didn't move or anything

"Hey you ok? Are you chocking? Are the eggs that bad?" He asked all at once

"These...are…the…best eggs in the history of eggs" she said with hearts in her eyes

"Umm, thanks I guess"

"How did you do it?" she asked

"Well I seasoned them with-"

"No don't tell me it would ruin the whole chefs' secret thing" She said digging into the eggs

Cloud smiled at her, only Tifa Yuffie and his brother actually told him he was a great chef…yeah he cooks more than eggs

After she was done she looked at Cloud with a little syrup by the side of her face next to her lips

"What's for dinner later on" She said with a smile

Cloud smirked and looked at her

"You got a little something right here" he said pointing to the syrup but using his face

"Where?" she asked trying to lick it off

"Over here…no there…lemme get it" he said taking his finger and wiping off the syrup from her face

Aeris shuttered at his touch and blushed when he licked the syrup off his finger with a smile following after

Regaining her composure she waited and asked a question

"Umm so why am I here? And what happened last night"

"Answering you second question first, you're here because last night while you were dancing with Rufus you got too wasted, and first question is I don't know where you live so I took you here"

"Oh…well you can take me home now…although mom went to the golden saucer this week" She said out loud

"Ok, shower and put on your clothes then…I'll take you back as quick as I can, there should be some of my brothers' girlfriends clothes that he bought but never got to give her" he said getting up and walking towards the living room and sitting on the couch when the kitten jumped next to him at first Cloud scowled but then he softened up and scratched it behind the ear

"So what's with the cat?" Aeris said from inside the room

"His names cait sith, and he belonged to my brother…he can be annoying as hell but I got used to it" He called back and heard Aeris laugh

This made him smile a bit

Meanwhile Aeris was in the room looking at the clothes Cloud was talking about, the funny thing was Zack showed her these clothes already and told her he would hold them for when she would sleep over but sadly that was two days before he died which made Aeris really sad at the thought

She walked out in a towel with no shame and called Cloud

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked

Cloud couldn't stop staring but then he looked away with a blush and told her down the hall second door on the left

Cloud waited and even fell asleep it was turning night time

* * *

Aeris finally came out

"Ready!" She called as she got no answer back she came over and looked over at the couch

She stared at his face she thought he was very good looking and he was cute when he slept…wait what…but anyway she thought maybe he wasn't so bad once you get passed he bad boy side

She poked his cheek a couple of times and he woke up bumping his head into hers

"Ow!" They both said in unison

"What were you doing over my face? He asked

"Poking you, duh" She said as she stuck her tongue at him

Cloud laughed and replied "So are you finally ready to go?"

"Yup"

"Good…don't know why it takes women, so long to get ready"

"It takes time to look nice" She said

"Yeah, you do look nice tonight" He commented

"What?" She said not believing what she heard

"Nothing lets go" He said quickly

"Aeris laughed and followed Cloud to the door when he opened it he saw a white car drive off and saw Fenrir rendered into pieces

"What the hell!" Cloud yelled angry "Someone wants to die" Cloud said angrily again

"You don't have a car to take me home"

Cloud turned and looked at her with a blank face

"Oh" she said

"Damn it" Cloud said walking over to Fenrir "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you probably won't be able to get home until school starts on Monday…" He said glumly

"It's ok; I just hope no one is after you"

"Or you" He said "Lets get back inside" He said

"Or me?"

"Just forget it" Cloud said thinking about how it was probably Rufus Shinra who wanted Aeris and was just trying to get back at him fade

When they got inside Cloud locked all the doors and windows

"Well looks like your staying for dinner" he said with a smile

She smiled back

"Cool"

* * *

Cloud was really the chef tonight, he did all the works, Candles, music, he even cleaned up and made the table just for Aeris, it was all unconditional, he just liked having some company even if he didn't know that's how he felt

After Cloud Finished everything he pulled out the chair for Aeris and she sat

"Wow, you really know how to treat a lady..." She said with a blush

"Eh, it's in my nature" he said as he left her by the table by herself and sat himself in the living room

There was a lot of food that sat in front of Aeris she was about to dig in but she looked over at Cloud

"Hey, the chef should enjoy his food too" She said

"Nah, I'm cool I don't usually eat that much" he replied

She was speechless but then she started looking down to hide her face

"Can I have some company then?" she asked

He stared at her form for a little bit, but then he got up shaking his head and sat across from her

She looked up and gave him a big grin and all he could do was laugh

Cloud was slowly changing back he just doesn't know it yet

* * *

Well this is chapter 4 hope you like give me ur view of it


	5. Day two at the House

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII

Here's another chapter

* * *

Aeris woke up rubbing her eyes, she remembered that she was in Cloud's house; "if this was his room where did he sleep" She thought "I'll just ask him when I see him"

She open the door to find a little basket filled with a toothbrush, soap and other stuff that looks like they were just bought, so she carried it into the bathroom with her so she could get properly dressed

After a while when Aeris came out of the bathroom she walked out into the living room and didn't see Cloud, she then walked into the kitchen and he wasn't there but there was food in a plate next to a note that said "Eat", Aeris had to laugh at the letter

It was chocolate chip pancakes with eggs on the side; she ate it and sent her taste buds to another world again

Aeris dropped the plates into the sink and washed them she then walked over to the open garage door and slipped on some slippers

She saw Cloud working on Fenrir; he had on some baggy jeans with no shirt (She stared to tell the truth) because it was so hot he also wore a bandana on his head, also wearing heavy duty gloves

"Man at work" She said out loud with a giggle

This startled Cloud and he hit his head on Fenrir

"You know, you have a knack for making me hit my head!" Cloud exclaimed rubbing his

Forehead as Aeris just laughed at him

"I do that to boys" She said teasingly

"I'm sure you do" Cloud responded sarcastically

She pouted, and then remembered

"Thank you for the stuff, how'd you get it if fenrir is broken?"

"your welcome, and I walked to the city" He said nonchalantly

"Wait a minute…that's pretty far…how did-"

"I got up at like 4 in the morning and went there because I knew you would need some Stuff" Cloud explained

"Wow" She said awestruck

The conversation was done for some time and Aeris just decided to watch everything that Cloud was doing he was changing parts, putting in parts, screwing bolts, and all that other mechanic stuff

She laughed at Cloud when he emerged from around Fenrir with his face totally covered in black dust; he just smiled back with the only thing you could see was his teeth

"Well let's get back inside I heard there was going to be a big storm today until tomorrow, don't wanna get caught in here when that happens"

"Why?" She asked

"Well water usually gets inside here and I know you don't wanna mess up the nice little dress of yours" he said pointing to what she was wearing

She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled while he picked up the tools, and put a rag to his face to wipe off the dirt

As they got inside the rain started to come down hard

"Well, I feel sorry for Fenrir" She said

"Don't worry, it's been through a lot, something like rain won't take it out" He said very sure of himself

"Oh ok"

"So I'm going to go get myself washed up" he said walking into his room

As he came out he told Aeris she could watch a movie or something

He closed the door. Aeris went over to the cabinet with the movies and picked out a scary movie

"Well can't have a scary movie without the lights off, and popcorn" She said turning off the lights she hopped in the couch and stared at the TV as the movie started

Aeris for some reason always forgets that she hates scary movies but she decided to let the movie play for once…since at home she would always turn it off

It was in the middle of the movie where there would be that complete silence and Aeris was shaking while she watched intently

Just then as the man got ambushed she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped up and screamed as the bowl popcorn flew out of her hand

The lights turned on as she breathed heavily and turned around to see cloud in a tank top and shorts with the popcorn bowl on his head

"Sorry" She said shrugging her shoulders

"No…more…scary movies" He said slowly as he picked up the remote and turned off the movie

He walked over to the Cabinet never removing the popcorn bowl so it was funny to Aeris and she tried to keep herself from dying of laughter at the site in front of her. HE took out a movie and put it in, Cloud then finally removed the bowl and walked to the Kitchen

In the kitchen Cloud could hear her laughter, he sighed as he made more popcorn

"Women" He scoffed

When he walked out he saw that she was enjoying the comedy/romance movie he picked, he walked by the couch and passed her the popcorn, and walked over to a different seat

"Hey" She called to him

"What?" He answered back still feeling popcorn in his golden hair

"Come over by me, so I can get the popcorn out" She said with a smile

"Whatever" He said walking over and sitting away from her

She laughed at his antics and patted the seat next to her; he slowly made his way over with his head down probably because he's hardly ever this close to girls although they always hound him

"Ok, now put your head on my lap so I can use the light from the TV" She said

HE did as he was told and Aeris was picking out the popcorn out his hair while they both chuckled at some of the funny parts

"There all done" She said as Cloud turned his head upwards so he was facing her

"Hey you have some popcorn butter right there" she said using her face as an example

"Where?" He said trying to get it kind of like how Aeris tried when he said that to her

"Let me get it" She said as she leaned in and licked it off his face like a cat would

Cloud looked at her confused and with a little pink tinged on his cheeks as she gave him a sweet smile

They stared at each other as the romantic music played from the TV

"Aeris I think I-"

There was a knock at his door interrupting him and ruining this whole moment

"Who could be way out here during a storm like this?" Cloud asked out loud to know one in particular

He opened the door to see two figures, Tifa and Yuffie

"Hi, our car broke down do you think we could use your phone?" She asked not being able to see the figure since the lights were off

"Tifa, look who it is" Yuffie said excitedly actually seeing that it was Cloud

"What? Do you-" She squinted and saw it was Cloud; he gave her an unsure smile

"Cloud you live HERE?!" She asked shocked

"…well I think so…especially since I answered the door

Everyone laughed

"Wait a minute" Yuffie says "That sounds like my good friend Aeris" she said sounding really sure

"Hi guys!" Aeris Called out

Yuffie pushed passed cloud and went in to hug Aeris

"What's she doing here" Tifa asked cloud sounding kinda jealous

"Long story" He said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Whatever" Tifa said going inside to see her friend

"I vote we stay!" Yuffie yelled out

"Say what?" Cloud blurted out

"So you're saying you want us to stay outside in that bad storm? Tifa asked grabbing cloud by the arm and giving him a sweet/sad look, she could see Aeris fro m the corner of her eyes with a shocked expression

"uh uh uh" he was speechless

"Looks like it's a sleep over then girls!" Yuffie exclaimed

"My ass!" Cloud yelled at Yuffie

"That's right, your ass is going to be cooking for us right?" Tifa asked again squeezing his arm

* * *

_Cloud seeing he had no choice went in to the room and put on the chef gear that Tifa always made him wear _

_He was wearing socks and an apron that said kiss the chef but the rest of him was nude, and he went straight to cooking as all the girls giggled _

"Hey will you wake up" Cloud said snapping Tifa out of her dream 'I'm going to go cook now

"If only in the suite Tifa said to herself as cloud went into the kitchen while the girls slipped into their clothes and started to watch the movie

"Well this weekend should be GREAT" Cloud said sarcastically

* * *

Well it looks like a world of troubling seeing that Cloud and Aeris are displaying some type of feelings although they probably wouldn't admit it, and Tifa obviously likes Cloud and is not afraid to show it

Stay tuned, ill be back shortly


	6. last day at the house

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII

Another chapter

* * *

Cloud woke up with a start, breathing hard

"Damn…I thought that dream was real…I mean why would Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie be in my house this weekend" He said dismissing the thoughts from his head

Cloud slowly lifted himself out off of the couch that he wondered why he was in, he sleepily drifted over to his bed room and walked in steeping over bodies without noticing and grabbing his towel and other essentials he needs for get freshened up. Cloud walked out the bedroom and closed the door firmly behind him, it hit him and he opened his eyes and looked back into the room

"No…this is just some strange dream…I'm still tired" He said walking towards the bathroom

After a while he walked out

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a ride with Fenrir" He said walking towards the garage door, as soon as he opened it his jaw dropped

"Oh no" He quickly made his way back to the room and open the door then closed it quickly "Damn" he said walking back to Fenrir and picking up his tool box all with his head down and his shoulders slumped

* * *

Aeris turned to the left and stretched out her feet making something hit the floor with a loud thud

"ow" Yuffie said rising up from the end of the bed rubbing her head

Aeris woke up at this and giggled silently as Yuffie went back to lie on the bed to sleep like nothing ever happened

Aeris walked over to where she left her towel and grabbed a pair of Clouds boxers and long t-shirt

After a long while of getting ready for the morning she walked out to expect breakfast from the polite Cloud but didn't see any

"Maybe he's busy" She said brushing it off, she walked over to the garage to see if Cloud was there in fact he was and for some reason the scene that took place sort of ticked her off for some reason. It was Cloud who didn't have his shirt on obviously from working on Fenrir, and Tifa backing him into a corner making circles on his chest

"Eh em" Aeris coughed

"Oh, hey Aeris" Tifa said backing away from Cloud who breathed out all the breath he was holding and slipped away from the side

"Oh nothing, how was your morning?" Aeris said making light conversation to try and get Tifa's attention off of Cloud

"It was 'Fine'" She said winking at Cloud who then got a blush on his face that no one could see

"Oh good, good…don't you think your making kind of a fast move on Cloud?" She asked a little irritated

"Well I mean it's not like you like him…You did say you didn't you? So I'm just taking this time to get…closer…to Cloud" Tifa said walking away

Aeris stared at Cloud who was hard at work with Tifa's car rather than Fenrir

"So what if she goes for him" Aeris said in denial as she gave Cloud a longing look

"Aww, you have a crush on Cloud too" Yuffie said jumping up from behind Aeris

"What?! No I don't" Aeris exclaimed

Yuffie had a grin on her face as she gave Aeris a knowing look right after

"Well if your gonna go for him" Yuffie started

"But I don't l-" she was cut off by Yuffie

"You're gonna have to go hard, because Tifa is a competitor, and she's Cloud's long time friend…so she knows a lot" Yuffie said putting her fist under her chin

Just then Cloud walked in

"Hey Cloud!" Yuffie said in Clouds face

"Yuffie…toothbrush top cabinet" He said walking away leaving a stunned Yuffie and laughing Aeris

"Cloud! Come back here!" She said chasing him around the corner

"No! Your gonna try and kill me with your morning breath!" Cloud called back from behind a door that he locked

Aeris laughed at Yuffie's attempts at getting the door open, but then Aeris got serious and walked over to the Garage and walked over to the bench where Cloud usually works, she had to ponder on some things

"Do I really like him…I mean he's a great guy and everything…reminds me of Zack…he is his brother" She stopped all her thinking when she thought it got kind of Cold so she grabbed Clouds Jacket that hung next to the bench on a nail and slung it around her shoulders "So warm…smells nice too" she said to herself snuggling in the Jacket

"I like that jacket too" Cloud walked in and pulled up a bench Next to her

"I'll take it off if you want" She said quickly

"It's ok, besides all your wearing is boxers and a tee" He said chuckling lightly

"Shut up" She laughed while lightly hitting him on the shoulder

"So how'd you sleep? With the extra company"

"It was alright I guess"

"Sorry I didn't make you any breakfast" He said

"It's ok; it's not your job to"

"Well I thought I was your chef" he said with a smile

She stared at his smile for a little until she flashed one back

"That's right" She confirmed, just at this moment Tifa came by

"Cloud did you finish the car? Cause I have to go and check on the seventh heaven"

"Yeah it's just about done, shouldn't give you any trouble" He said patting the hood of the car

"You're the greatest, Thanks!" She said happily "And your reward she grabbed Cloud and planted a light peck on his lips which made Aeris jump a little and Cloud blush

"I'll see you at School tomorrow" Tifa said giving him a wink as he blushed and turned away

"Yeah"

"Come on Yuffie, see ya later Aeris"

"Bye" She said putting up a front

As they drove off Aeris could see Yuffie give her a Thumbs up in the window which made Aeris laugh

"So let's go inside, I heard it's gonna be a bad t-storm tonight" Cloud said as the lights went out in the Garage "Damn I gotta change that light when I get the chance. Come on" He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the garage

"Thank you" Aeris said feeling heat rise to her cheeks from his touch "Damn I thought I said I didn't like him" She said to herself feeling foolish

* * *

The storm started and it was a terrible one lightning crashed, and thunder rolled, the rain hit the windows intensely

Cloud was laying down on the couch in the dark staring into the darkness only time he could see the ceiling is when the lighting flash lighting up the living room

"Those girls" Cloud said chuckling lightly while shaking his head "They're something else"

"Tifa is displaying some odd behavior, and Aeris seems pretty shy and stuff when I talk to her, wonder why…does she still not like me and feel uncomfortable? And is Tifa trying to still just be a friend…considering the fact that I had like her back when we were younger." He sat and pondered on everything until lighting Crackled, and the boom of thunder quickly following behind it

HE turned his Head for a couple of minutes and looked to the middle of the room to find Aeris standing there with her Covers and Pillow, it looked to him like she had a little bit of tears in her eyes that threatened to fall

"Hi…" She trailed off

"How's it going?" He started

"Well…I kinda hate T-storms as bad as this they bring back bad memories do you think I can stay out here with…you" She asked a little embarrassed with her head down

Cloud's face softened and he went on to say "Ok you can take the couch and I'll take the floor"

"Umm it's ok, I'll take the floor" She said spreading the covers on the floor and laying down

"Goodnight then" Cloud said feeling a little tired

"Goodnight" She said a little scared

Cloud closed his eyes and started to drift until he was interrupted

"Cloud" Aeris called

"Yes ma'am" Cloud answered back

"Do you think you can come down here with me…I would feel better knowing someone's close to me"

"So I guess you're over the thought of me "raping" you" he said trying to lighten the mood

"Oh shut up" She said with a smile on her face

Cloud got down on the floor and took a spot next to her and got comfortable the light from the lightning made Aeris shutter and Cloud just looked at her

"Don't worry, I'm still here" Cloud reassured her

"Thank you" She said but didn't hear a response she looked and found out Cloud had fallen asleep really quickly

She liked that she could smell the same smell from the jacket and felt the warmth he had even though he was directly next to her

"Do I really like him?" She asked she looked at clouds sleeping form one more time "Maybe the competition is on" She said one more time

Aeris had enjoyed her weekend but it was too bad school starts tomorrow

* * *

Well as u can see Aeris now knows that she does like Cloud, and Tifa obviously likes Cloud. Cloud has a feeling they do but he's just too oblivious to understand the whole situation, I wonder how things will go at school in the next chapter

Read and review

See ya


	7. Goal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

I'd like to thank xclorithx and reaper1119 for their reviews, much appreciated

Don't really like this one, you tell me what u think

* * *

It was the end of the T-storm and it was calm outside except for the drizzling and the birds singing and cars passing by, Aeris made a turn to the side expecting to bump into Cloud but no one was there. Aeris quickly got up to see the storm was over, she sighed in relief but when she didn't see Cloud anywhere she started to feel worried again

Cloud came into the Living room again and lay down next to her as the worry left her face

"Good morning…had a nice sleep?" Cloud asked with his head propped up on his hand that was leaning on his elbow

"Good morning, and yes I did" She said beaming a smile "Why are you all dressed?" She asked

"Cause school starts in about…I'd say and hour" He said looking at his watch

"Oh crap!" She said hopping up leaving a laughing Cloud, who got up and walked casually to the Garage

Aeris was rushing to get ready and it took a good couple of minutes 30 to be exact

"Ok I'm done, but what about my bag it's at home"

"Then I guess we'll go there first then" Cloud declared nonchalantly as he got on Fenrir and gave her a helmet that she took, Aeris then proceeded to sit behind cloud and wrap her arms around his waist protectively

"But how are we with 30 minutes?" She asked

"Like this! Hold on!" Cloud Yelled to her over the revving engine

"Wait! What?!" She yelled before Fenrir took off with great speed

Aeris was totally terrified, and clenched on to Cloud waist

"Don't worry I would never let you fall" Cloud said

There was no answer for a while and Cloud felt a little embarrassed by his choice of words

"Not that I would let anyone else fall…yeah" Cloud said before letting the sound of Fenrir take over for the rest of the ride

* * *

After a short couple of minutes they were at Aeris's house and Cloud waited using his finger to push his shades onto his face better

Aeris finally came out with her bag, Cloud handed her the helmet which she gladly took, This time Around She was a little bit less scared and actually squeezed Cloud, but this was just unintentional and not out of fear, but of comfort of being with Cloud on the bike

Finally Arriving at School Aeris thanked Cloud and got off the bike

"So where are you going now?" Aeris Asked

"Around" Cloud Answered as He sped around the corner from School

"Weird"

"Indeed" Commented Yuffie who appeared out of nowhere startling poor Aeris

Yuffie laughed and slung her arm around Aeris's shoulders

"So…How was the last day?"

"What are you talking about?" Aeris asked confused

"Come on as if I don't know you like Cloud, I already told you I know" Yuffie said

"Yuffie we're just acquaintances"

"Right" Yuffie said not believing that "so like I said…If Tifa finds out then it will be an all out war competition for Cloud's affection…well see ya at lunch" she said with a grin as she scurried away to class

"Competition…Even if I did like Cloud…which I don't…he thinks I still hate him" Aeris said to herself out loud

"Still hate Cloud?" asked Tifa from out of nowhere

"Oh Tifa! How long have you been there?" Tifa asked fearing the worst

"Enough for, I still hate him" she said laughing

"Uh, yeah that's it I do!" Aeris blurted out without thinking

"Well I guess not everyone is able to become friends…so Aeris wanna come to my cheerleading tryouts by the football (Soccer W/e) field?" She asked

"Sure, why not" Aeris answered

"Thanks your such a good friend" She said "See you then" she waved while walking away

* * *

It's funny cause although Aeris got to school early she was still late

"Guess Cloud's efforts weren't good enough" She said to her self as she walked into the Chemistry Class "I'm sorry I'm late professor Hojo" She said walking into class

"It's ok miss Gainsborough don't let it happen again"

Aeris quickly took her seat

About twenty minutes before Class is over Cloud stepped in and tossed his bag in the seat, Aeris was looking at him but he didn't spare her a glance to her he looked angry

"Mister strife- why do I even bother" Hojo said turning around and going back to work on the board

* * *

Lunchtime

Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were sitting together at the lunch table, talking about all sorts of thing until they saw Cloud approaching them

"Hey Cloud, Why not sit with us?" Tifa asked with a sweet smile

He looked at Aeris but she was avoiding his gaze for some reason

"No" He said and walked to sit down by himself

The girls looked dumbfounded except for Aeris, then Yuffie thought about it for a second

"I can't believe i did that, just cause I'm sitting with Tifa and Yuffie...I'm acting differently than when we were at his house" She said to herself still not looking up

"I wonder if Aeris is avoiding Cloud because she doesn't wanna get into it with Tifa…or she's unsure of her feeling" She said as she looked over at Cloud who ate in silence by himself

"I guess she doesn't like me, from what I heard her and Tifa talking about…who needs her anyway…I've got myself" Cloud said taking a bite out of the food that sat in front of him

* * *

At the Tryouts

"Wow, so these are the tryouts" Aeris said with her hand under her chin while sitting on the bleachers

It was loud at the try outs because they were also holding football (soccer) tryouts, so you heard yelling, cheers, crying and annoying whistles

Mean while

Yuffie was following Cloud very stealthily she was bout to hide when he said

"Ok, stop following me or else" He said not turning around "Cloud you dunder head it's me" Yuffie said

Cloud turned around with a bored expression on his face

"Soo…why were you following me?"

"Umm just wanna ask you some things"

"I don't like being asked questions" Cloud said plainly

"Always difficult I see" She said slapping her forehead "So Cloud what do you think of Tifa?" Yuffie asked

Cloud started to walk away with a sweat drop

"Hey! Answer my question!" She said as she started Walking after him "Ok then what do you think of Aeris?" She called

At that question Cloud started to flat out sprint

"Cloud you bastard!" Yuffie called while sprinting after him

Back at the field

Aeris was bored with watching the Girls and guys tryout so she started to watch the guys do 40 yard dashes to see who would make the team, She watched a couple of guys who were fast, She saw that the coaches Barret Wallace and Cid Highwind were getting the next set of Kids ready for the dash

"Ok get ready you bunch of &^%*" Barret yelled

Cid started to raise his whistle to his lips

"Ready….Go!" Barret said as he watched the kids run, but what surprised him was a blur dressed in black out ran the rest of the Group

"Who the &^*# is that?!" Barret asked Cid who just shrugged

"Is that Cloud?" Aeris asked out loud to know one; she looked again and spotted spiky hair "that is Cloud" she yelled out

"You mean Cloud strife? Always so dark and Gloomy, that Cloud Strife?" Cid asked in disbelief after hearing Aeris's outburst

"How are we gonna catch him?" Cid asked Barret

Barret then looked at a soccer ball and picked it up and angled it, he then tossed it with great force, and oddly enough it actually made Contact wit Clouds head successfully knocking him out

"Someone get me some soccer gear, and someone bring the boy" Barret demanded

"I hope Cloud's ok" Aeris said

"Don't worry about him he's fine…I had to chase him…get me some help" Yuffie said appearing out of nowhere and dropping onto the seat next to Aeris who laughed at her and passed Yuffie a bottle of water

* * *

Cloud woke up at the loud sound of a whistle he looked at his wrist to see what time it was and found his watch wasn't there he looked down at himself and found that he was wearing a white shirt with black shorts that had stripes on the side he even had on socks and shin guards with cleats

"What…the…hell?!" Cloud yelled

"This is the Soccer tryouts, and you've been chosen to play an exhibition match to see if you make the team." Cid said

"Like hell I will" Cloud muttered

"Hell yeah, you are or you never see you bike again" Barret said fiercely

"What!?" Cloud said looking towards where he parked Fenrir to see a bunch of guys with hammers and he even thought he saw a guy with a flamethrower "You win" He said feeling defeated,

Cloud was reluctant at first but then he played his heart out like he knew what he was doing, Funny thing is he's never played Football(Soccer)

* * *

"OK stop!" Barret said but Cloud kept going "I said stop!!" He said making Cloud stop and sweat drop

"First things first Strife Laps, and second we will post up the results tomorrow" Barret said as Cloud just looked at him with a bored expression

"What are you looking at spike?" Barret asked

Cloud gave him a bored expression

"You know spike, I'm startin' to like that attitude, and no one stands up to me, now start those laps

"Like hell!" Cloud said making a break for his motorcycle

Barret looked around for a ball but couldn't find any "Damn" He said flatly

Cloud was about to Rev up his engine and was about to go when he looked at Barret who was holding a sack that had all of Clouds belongings

"No keys" He said getting off of Fenrir and walking towards Barret

"Laps Spike" Barret said with a smirk

"Right" He said starting his run

Just about everyone had left the Field even the cheerleading squad, all except one Aeris

"So Spike, looks like you got your self a dedicated girlfriend over there" He said pointing to Aeris

"She's not my girl" Cloud said "In fact she hates me" he called out in a matter of fact way of speaking

"Well I don't think a girl as pretty as that would just sit there for hours watching you run…that's some kind of hate"

Cloud just grunted in reply

"Alright spike that's enough. Go home"

"Is that all you got?"

"You wanna do more punk?" He asked hotly

"No coach" He said quickly taking his bag from him

Cloud walked over to the bleachers and Aeris started coming down and hugged him quickly

"Are you ok? That was a lot of laps, do you need water?" She asked him

"No, I'm fine thank you" He said as she got off of him with a wet mark on her top from the sweat, Cloud chuckled at this

"Here" He said pulling out his jacket and handing it to her

"Thank you"

They started to walk, "um Cloud, I'm sorry for ignoring you during lunch"

"NAhh it ok, I know you hate me, so its understandable" Cloud said

"But the thing is Cloud I don't really Hat you I actually like you" She said

"I like you too Aeris" He said as he let out a sigh of relief

Cloud got on his bike

"Need a ride home?" He asked

"If it's not too much trouble" she said

"Well ever since I met you I've been getting in trouble, let's see what happens next" Cloud said with a smile

"Wats that suppose to mean?" She said pouting as she wrapped her arms around his waist for safety

"Well yo u did call out my name today, making the Coach find out who was running"

"Well I – um… yeah you're right" she said laughing

* * *

Cloud is changing, actually playing sports and running around with Yuffie like an idiot, lol, lets see what happens next

So as you can see this was a pretty crappy Chapter, but its jus sumthin in the middle of some other good chapters

Read and review ppl

See ya


	8. Aeris's house

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII

thank you everyone that read

* * *

Cloud and Aeris were sitting at a table during lunch in silence although Aeris would look up and smile at Cloud when he's not looking and when he would catch her she would quickly look down and pretend she was minding her food, which made Cloud chuckle

"Look at them" Tifa said to Yuffie while they sat at a different table

"They make me sick" Rufus Shinra told his group while they sat away from everyone else and all got sweat drops because of Shinra

"Tifa, they're just friends…its not like Aeris like her…or anything like that…heh heh" She said nervously as Tifa turned to her and eyed her suspiciously

"What do you know Yuffie?" She said looking a little angry

"Well let's just say Aeris doesn't exactly hate Cloud…and you might have some competition…" Yuffie said spilling the beans under pressure

"Well if it's competition she wants then its competition she get" Tifa said looking at Cloud "And I get what I want"

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked questioningly

"Hey Biggs" She called 'time to break up their little time together' She said evilly to herself

"Um boss I think you might have competition" Tseng said

"Competition?" He asked in disbelief "It's only Cloud Strife, it only takes a little bit of work my friend" He said "Reno I got a job for you" HE called towards the red headed man

* * *

"Hey Cloud! I didn't know you were letting people sit at tables with you now, it's a damn miracle" He said taking a seat and making Aeris laugh "Ahh whose the Cutie, girlfriend? Cause I thought you and Tifa were going out" At hearing that Cloud immediately put his head down with a small blush just so nobody would see, which Aeris noticed and Frowned for

"Biggs get the hell out of here! Absolutely no one is aloud to sit with me!" HE said angrily with out thinking

"Oh sorry" Aeris said Getting up and leaving when Biggs left feeling hurt

"Aeris I…dammit I don't care" He said which she also heard and got offended by

"Plan worked" Tifa said taking a sip of soda

"Tifa you're so evil" Yuffie said with her hands on her head

Cloud was brooding for the rest of Lunch especially when he saw Rufus Shinra send one of his Turks (Reno) with a bunch of flowers for Aeris, and can you believe it he waved and she blew him a kiss, probably just to make Cloud jealous, Which worked although when she looked at Cloud he mouthed 'I don't Care' to her And she stuck out her tongue at him

* * *

Cloud was on the train when a lady with brown hair and a green dress walked on to the train with a bag that looked like it was too much for her to handle

Cloud watched her struggle until her bag fell in front of him; she started to scramble every where for the fruits and vegetables that fell

"Here let me help you" he said kindly

"Thank you, my name is Elmyra, do you think you can help me take them to my house…I'm very tired" She said with an innocent smile

"Uh alright, my name is Cloud" Cloud sighed in defeat although he had a different purpose for being on the train although he had his bike

"You know I have a daughter about your age, maybe you two will get along"

"I guess" Cloud answered not knowing what to expect

* * *

As they were going to their destination Cloud noticed that the neighborhood looked familiar

"Oh no" He said as they approached the House

"What was that?" Elmyra

"Nothing…your house is beautiful, the garden amplifies how great it looks" He complimented

"Oh thanks but my daughter should get all the credit she really loves flowers…She a good person but stubborn as hell…watch out for that because she should be home from school" She said laughing

Cloud nodded understanding what he'd be up against

Elmyra opened the door and let Cloud in first then she walked in and closed the door behind her, Cloud put down the bags

"I'm home!" Elmyra called

"Coming mom!" Clouds heard the familiar voice from upstairs then he saw a blur jump at him and latch on taking him to the ground

"Um honey how many times do I have to tell you to put on clothes before you run to give me a hug?" Elmyra asked a little embarrassed

Cloud looked at the face as they stayed in the position the were on the floor his arms around her waist and hers around his neck

"YOU!" they both exclaimed yes it was Aeris and she was in just her under garments as she got up and quickly covered herself

"What are you doing in my house?!"

"No reason just in the neighbor hood, nice rack by the way" he replied smartly earning a slap

"You guys know each other?" Elmyra asked a little amused at the scene that went on in front of her

"He's an idiot boy from my school" She said sticking out her tongue at him and running upstairs to put some clothes on

"Ok…awkward…Dinner will be in a few" she called to Aeris

"I'll cook" Cloud said

"You can cook?" She asked

"Yup…just tell me what you want"

"Well I was going to make some Italian" Elmyra said to him

"Alright I'll make some stuffed shells with garlic bread and maybe some chicken parmesan with some vegetables on the side" He said simply

"That's a lot of food"

"Well I see you have a little guess" He stated pointing towards Marlene who was behind her leg because she was shy "She's probably hungry too"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Mr. Wallace wouldn't be happy if I didn't watch his kid correctly" She said laughing

"Mr. Wallace" Cloud trailed off 'Laps spike!' He heard echo in his head which made him shudder

"Um I'll get to work" He said

"Need help"

"Nope I'm cool" He said again as Elmyra just nodded

* * *

Cloud was hard at work Elmyra would check in every now and then, after a while she stopped when Cloud was almost done, Cloud leaned up against the counter when a little visitor came in

"Hi I'm Marlene" She said waving while cloud flashed a small smile and waved back

"Do you like Aeris or Tifa? I won't tell" She said straight to the point

Cloud was taken aback by her question

"How do you know Tifa?" He said changing the subject

"Because daddy hired her to watch me too until she had Cheerleader stuff to do"

'dodge the bullet there' He said to himself

"You didn't dodge the bullet Mr." She said with a sweet smile

'dammit' He said to himself again

"Well…honestly I like Aeris a whole lot…she's not like the other girls in school"

"So how come you don't show it Mr.?"

"Because I'm a little nervous" He said honestly feeling that

"Suck it up Mr., I'm sure she feels the same" She said confidently

"Ok little girl, I trust you…but there's this other guy that likes her as well"

"So show her that you're the one she wants" Marlene said sounding like a professional

Cloud thought about it for a second and she was right

"Thank you little girl" Cloud said giving her a hug "My names Cloud by the way…Mr. sounds so old…and tell your dad to go easy on me" He said releasing her as she smiled brightly and nodded as she left the kitchen so Cloud could take the stuff out the oven

* * *

Everyone sat at the table and ate except Cloud because he doesn't usually eat what he makes

An idea struck Aeris that made an evil smile appear on her face

"Aeris? Why do you have your evil smile on?" Her mother asked

"You'll see" she answered back "Cloud could you come here for a moment?" Aeris said

Cloud walked over and bent down to her level "What's wrong?" He asked as she pushed a forkful of food in his mouth she was about to draw back when he grabbed he rwrist gently and looked at her eyes, she looked away in embarrassment as he let her go and everybody laughed at Aeris

* * *

After Dinner Aeris went to the Kitchen to wash up

"Stupid Cloud" She muttered to herself

"Need some help?" Cloud asked appearing behind her and Grabbing some dishes and washing while standing behind her head rested on her shoulder

"Cloud are you ok?" She asked with a blush

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked sweating a little because he was nervous

"Well because there is a space by the sink right next to me" She said a little annoyed

"Sorry" He said a little embarrassed moving to the side they washed in silence until Aeris pricked her finger on a knife in the sink

"Ow" She exclaimed

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked concerned

"Yeah I just pricked my finger…it only hurts a little" She said bowing on her finger

"Let me see" he said

She showed him her hand and he looked at it for a moment before placing a light kiss on the finger that hurt "Should be better" he said "But just in case" He placed kisses on all the finger tips and then in the palm of her hand

"Cloud" She trailed off as he moved from her hand and got closer to her face

"You know Aeris…I like you" He said to her

"I know we already told each other that" she said as she was losing her composure when he was getting closer to her lips

"I like you…like you" He whispered to her as he was about to close the gap between them

'Wait but what about Tifa, Rufus...what do I do…so confused' She thought to herself as their lips brushed because she pushed him away, Cloud looked at her with surprise and Confusion

"Cloud I only like you…not like you like you!" She said reluctantly "Sorry" She said sadly

"Oh…I'm sorry too" he said as he walked out of the kitchen not noticing that he walked by a peeping Marlene who also had shock evident on her face

Cloud then walked to the door with Elmyra behind him

"Ok Mrs. Gainsborough, I'm leaving now" he said with a fake smile

"But Cloud, there are no trains running this late, we have an extra room you should stay!" she said pushing him to the room

"I really should get going" He said although Elmyra still put him in the room

"I'm leaving!" Cloud said while he opened the window and hopped out doing a barrel roll as he landed as he started to walk away

"Cloud we should talk" Aeris called through the door "I didn't mean what I said I was just –" She never finished as she saw the open window and the breeze gently blowing the curtains, she ran over to the window and saw him walking with his head down, she stuck her head out the window

"How are you gonna get home!" She yelled

"I'll walk!" he called back glumly

"Fine!"

"See ya 'Friend'!" He called to her

"Hmph"

* * *

It was dark and cold Cloud forgot his jacket but he didn't care at the moment He turned the block and saw men standing there

"We were waiting for you Cloud" One of them said

"Turks" Cloud said lowly

* * *

Well it looks like Cloud and Aeris finally hit some conflict…as Cloud told her how he feels, but she was to confused to confirm her feelings and now Cloud has just walked into some trouble

Don't forget to read &review

See ya


	9. A day without Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

It's been a while since I wrote this thing…time to come back

* * *

It was a nice morning; the breeze was blowing and there were no clouds out, it was the type of day that made you feel like coming to school…in a student's case that is

Aeris walked passed the parking lot where she saw a white Gallardo, she assumed that it belonged to Rufus Shinra the big shot; she looked passed it to see a motorcycle she knew all to well

"Lets hope he's not too mad at me and what I said" Aeris said to herself as she started to flashback

* * *

"_Cloud" She trailed off as he moved from her hand and got closer to her face_

"_You know Aeris…I like you" He said to her_

"_I know we already told each other that" she said as she was losing her composure when he was getting closer to her lips_

"_I like you…like you" He whispered to her as he was about to close the gap between them_

'_Wait but what about Tifa, and Rufus...what do I do…so confused' She thought to herself as their lips brushed because she pushed him away, Cloud looked at her with surprise and Confusion_

"_Cloud I only like you…not like you like you!" She said reluctantly "Sorry" She said sadly_

"_Oh…I'm sorry too" he said as he walked out of the kitchen

* * *

_

Just as Aeris was still thinking about Cloud, Yuffie approached her

"Hey Aeris!"

"Hey Yuffie" She greeted Yuffie with a warm smile

But Yuffie gave her a knowing eye "Like I don't know you and Cloud had a little getaway this whole week, where is he so I can make fun of him?" Yuffie said with a grin

"Yuffie!I don't know what your talking about" Aeris said blushing madly at what Yuffie was implying

"Weren't you guys together? It's been a week since both of you were absent"

"I have a doctor's note…but what about Cloud…isn't his bike over there?" Aeris asked pointing in the direction of Clouds bike

"Yeah but no one has heard from him all week…not even the gym teacher…who is quite angry with Cloud" Yuffie commented back

Aeris stood there not even blinking; she felt pain in her gut…an ominous feeling

"Come on, or we'll be late for class!" Yuffie said grabbing Aeris by the arm, but Aeris wouldn't move from where she stood "Aeris, I know you're worried but Hojo will have us on a platter if we are late"

"Alright" Aeris commented reluctantly as she let Yuffie drag her away while she had her head turned towards Cloud's bike

* * *

Aeris Stared out of the window constantly looking towards the black motorcycle

"I'll be taking attendance" Hojo said out loud

After Hojo said a couple of names he landed on Aeris's name

"Gainsborough…Gainsborough…" He stopped and looked at Aeris "Ms. Gainsborough answer me when you are called"

Aeris snapped out of her trance "Sorry, I'm here" She believed it was so stupid, I mean come on she was sitting right there in front of him

"Good" He replied, Hojo kept going on till he called Cloud's name which made Aeris look up at him

Hojo took a minute to look around and even looked towards the door

"Just like a delinquent" He commented marking off Clouds name

"He's not a delinquent!" Aeris said rising up out of her seat

"Ms. Gainsborough, I'd advise u to sit down and not say anything else" Hojo said calmly

She looked around a little nervous at first but then hardened her expression "No!" She said confidently

"Ms. Gainsborough" He warned

"In fact I saw his grades, he's doing better than everyone in here" She said as a matter of fact way of speaking

"Ok. Get out of my classroom now!" Hojo said angrily having enough of the insubordination

"Gladly" Aeris said as she picked up her book bag and turned to the door and walked out

Everyone was just looking around confused for a moment before Hojo killed the awkward silence with a cough

"Wow Tifa, that should've been your line" Yuffie said with a chuckle as Aeris punched her in the arm "Ow"

"Shut it" Tifa said a little angry at Yuffie's comment

Aeris didn't bother to go to any offices or anything; she walked straight towards the school parking lot and stopped right in front of Fenrir

"Ok how should we do this?" She asked to herself out loud. A thought then came to her mind and she pulled out some scissors from her bag, she ripped her dress so it wouldn't get in the way and she knelt down next to Fenrir and started to hot wire the motorcycle

She sat in the familiar seat and put on the helmet, she sat there for a moment and thought about what she was doing she closed her eyes and started to flash back to a time with Cloud

* * *

Flashback

"Alright Aeris, today you will learn how to ride" Cloud said

"What!" Aeris said with a shock and a blush

"Not that! Gosh you have a filthy mind he said with a blush

"Aww I'm just teasing you" she said as she got dangerously close to his flustered face "So teach me teacher" She said giggling at Cloud's expression as she went onto the bike

Cloud cleared his throat "Ok I'll guide you through this" Cloud started to explain everything to her and after a good 15 minutes she was set "Well looks like your ready"

"Wait. You're not coming on?" Aeris asked confused

"And die with you in a motorcycle related death that my parent's have said would happen to me…hell no…but you have fun though" He said as he walked away

"Cloud Strife! Get back here!" Cloud kept walking as if he heard nothing "Do you hear me mister!" He started to whistle as he picked up a wrench and started to toss it up in the air "Cloud! Don't leave me by myself…" She said sadly as Cloud stopped in mid toss up to have the wrench hit him on the head

"Aeris are you ok?" He turned around hiding his pain with a concerned look only to find Aeris Sitting on the bike trying to hold back her giggles Cloud growled at this and walked back and sat behind her making sure she was safely secure on him. Cloud then began to give a full scale explanation

"Is that it? Gosh you talk forever" Aeris said

"Shut it" Cloud replied making her laugh "Rev the engine and do what I told you"

Aeris did as instructed and the bike started to move

"Yay I made it move!" She yelled out as they kept going

"Pay attention" Cloud warned as he was gripping tightly for his life not trusting Aeris

"I got this!" She reassured "Just relax"

"Ugh" Cloud responded

"Now I know how you feel" She said laughing as they made there way up a dead end street for her bike training, Aeris revved up the bike and made it do a wheelie by accident, making Cloud fall off

Cloud after a good five minutes got up and started to walk home

"Cloud, where are you going?" She started to yell with a smile on her face

* * *

Flashback end

"Well I can do this" she said confidently getting on the bike

Aeris sped through the streets not like Cloud but similar and safer

When Aeris got to Clouds home with near encounters with death she hurriedly got off Fenrir and ran to the door

"Where did he leave this key?" she asked herself as she started to ponder where the extra key Cloud left was "found it" she said happily and proceeded to put the key in the lock and took a deep breath before she turned the knob

"Cloud- whoa…um hi" Aeris said as she met a figure wearing a dark coat and had a scar on his face

"Sup" He replied

* * *

Who is this mysterious guy? And where in the world is Cloud Strife? Questions will be answered and I'm real sorry for being so late on my writing its been hard to keep up…college crap...applications and stuff but that's not important to this website


	10. look who's taking care of who

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII

Sorry for the late update…I'll try faster from now on…no school perfect time right…thanks Tasraeles for reminding me lol

* * *

"Cloud-whoa…um hi" Aeris said surprised to see a man with a scar that went right across his face, wearing a black leather bomber jacket, with a white tee, some black jeans with various belts hanging off , and lastly some black boots

"Sup" he replied blankly

"Yo Squall! Cloud said we should make like bananas and- hello who's this?" A man with Blond hair and a tattoo that ran across his face asked mid sentence

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Squall said calmly

"All black and a scar…blonde hair tattoo…I got it" Aeris said putting it all together "You guys are the lion hearts! I love your music" she said excitedly

"Well I see we have a little fan here" Zell said in a British accent when a girl in a sky blue dress then came and slapped him across the head

"Lose the phony accent"

"Come on it's my British rock star voice! Rinoa you always kill my fun" He said pouting

"Hi I'm Rinoa" She introduced with her hand out stretched to Aeris who gladly took it

"Aeris" she returned with a sweet smile

Changing the subject Zell spoke up "You know Cloud your cousin is almost as cold as you are" He said shaking his head at the last part

"Shut up" Squall said simply "He doesn't have any parents and neither do I, what do you expect"

"Um Squall I don't have parents either…look at me"

"You're a mess" Squall said shaking his head

"You wanna go a round?"

Squall just scoffed

"Here we go" Rinoa said putting her hand on her head "Its amazing our group is still together" she said

Aeris just laughed and smiled at the scene until she saw a figure limping and struggling behind them making his way towards the band members

"I thought I told you guys to make like bananas and split…I want to be alone today…" He trailed off

"Cloud" Aeris got the courage to speak up

Cloud turned his head and started to make his way towards his room only to fall making everyone rise to their feet

"Cloud!" everyone cried out

Aeris got to him first "What happen?" she asked with concern

"Nothing" He said not wanting her around him at the moment

"Don't lie!" She yelled "Don't say "nothing" when something is wrong!" She said again this time with tears as she dropped down on his shoulder which happen to be injured

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok I'll tell you just get off my shoulder…damn!" he cried out making the others laugh and Aeris cheer up a little

"Aww lovers" Rinoa said as she latched onto Squall everybody looked at Zell

"Listen I have the library girl with the pigtails!" He said quickly (**Had to play the game to understand**)

Cloud explained how the Turks jumped him, making Aeris feel bad because it was her fault why he left

"Don't feel bad" Cloud said knowing how she feels "Its not your fault…its mine and plus my cousin Squall found me all bloody on the road and patched me up on the tour bus and took me home" Cloud reassured her

"Cousins?" She looked at the both of them "That would explain a lot" she said

"What's that suppose to mean?" they both said at the same time

"I mean you both scowl the same" Aeris said

"Complete loners" Rinoa added

"Ass holes" Zell added in making cloud and Squall look at him with a dangerous look

"You can be replaced with Cloud, he plays drums" Squall said simply as Cloud nodded his head

"Wait don't do that! Please!" Zell begged making both men snicker in satisfaction "See! Ass holes" Zell said proving his point

"Anyway" Rinoa said changing the subject "Well squall I think we can leave this to Aeris" She said as the band members got up and made there way towards the door

"Where are you guys going?" Aeris asked

"to play our show" Squall said simply

"Wait! What about Cloud" She asked nervous to be with him all alone

"We have a life a good one and I'm not spending it babysitting that big baby over there" Zell said point at Cloud earning the middle finger from him and a slap from Rinoa

Rinoa walked over to Aeris and started to whisper

"He wouldn't stop talking about you…I think your suited for the job" She said with a smile as she latched onto Squall and left

"Wait, Rinoa! What did you say?...Dammit" He said as he could hear her laughter at him from outside

There was an awkward silence that was in the all too familiar room to Aeris

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Cloud said limping to his room

"Um I'll help you!" Aeris jumped up as she put his arm over her shoulder and helped him move his huge frame in comparison to hers

When the got in the room they stood there

"Need anything else" She asked looking away

"Nope" He said with a blank expression

"Alright" she said saluting and walking off around the corner and heard grunting and struggle

"Need help?" She asked

"…" Cloud didn't respond feeling ashamed

Aeris laughed under her breath "Ok. What do you need help with?" She asked

He pointed to his shirt and pants

"Oh…" Aeris said getting red in the face as she helped the young man undress, but she tried hard not to look at Cloud's body…but she was losing that battle

"Take a picture why don't you" Cloud said with a bored face as Aeris looked at him with a death glare

"Ok done" She said with a blush "Now to get u in the bed"

"I don't need help for that" Cloud said feeling like he was being babied as he stood around in just his boxers his boxers and "You can go now" He said as she stood at the door staring off into space

"Oh…ok" She said a little downcast. She walked away and closed the door behind her

Cloud didn't know why but even though she said she didn't like him he wanted her close because he still liked her

"Aeris?" He called

Aeris propped back with quickness and opened the door "Yes?" She answered innocently

"Um…I heard there was gonna be a t-storm tonight…and since I cant come out there…maybe you want to stay in here…with me?_ Smooth Strife real smooth_" He asked wincing at how lame he was being

"Um…sure" She said looking down hiding her blush

Cloud lifted the covers and she cuddled up next to him

"Hey Cloud" Aeris called

"Yes Aeris" He answered trying to sleep

"I have the weather channel" She said with a smile as she felt Cloud cringe

"What's that suppose to mean?...go to sleep will ya" He said with a blush from embarrassment

She tightened her grip around Clouds arms and drifted into a deep sleep

* * *

Cloud woke up the next morning expecting to find Aeris in his arms but found nothing; He sat up and looked around surveying his surroundings but she wasn't hiding

"That's not funny…the guy usually leaves in the morning…even though we didn't do anything…not that I planed for it or anything…Ugh" Cloud smacked his palm on his head and then covered his head with his blanket

"Aww don't get so down just because I'm not there"

"Shut up...I just couldn't find my money" He said not being able to think of anything else "R_eally smooth" _He said to himself

"Oh…So this morning that must have been a roll of quarters in your pocket…I didn't think they made boxers with pockets" She teased

"Wait. What?! Seriously!?" Cloud questioned with his eyes wide

"Huh? No you pervert! I just heard that line out of a movie!" She said with a blush

"Oh…good then…and I'm no pervert" He said with a blank face

"Whatever pervert! Now let's hurry up and get you dressed, I made breakfast" She said giddily as she moved towards Cloud

"Wait…You…Made…Breakfast?" Cloud said pausing in between each word

"Yeah, its simple pancakes, omelets and bacon"

"Good…didn't know you cooked" Cloud said as he started to get dressed

"I don't" She said simply

"What?"

* * *

Cloud sat in what was supposedly "Breakfast" but looked like a world war happened on his plate

"Um…"

"Well, eat up" Aeris said with a smile

"I think it moved" Cloud said under his breath

"What was that?" Aeris asked innocently

"um I think I need ketchup"

"Oh here you go"

"Thanks" He said forcing a smile "Here I go" He said reluctantly as he took a forkful

"How is it?" Aeris asked him "that was my fifth time making it over" She added

"I can tell" He commented but she couldn't hear. Cloud kept eating against his will until it was ALL gone

"That was….great he said with a lopsided smile

"Wow no one ever gave me a good compliment on my cooking. I thought you would've said it sucks…I wouldn't have minded" she said with happiness

"Wait on second thou-"

"So I'll make your breakfast every morning from now on!" Aeris said cutting him off

"That's great…I'll always eat it" He said with his face a little down

* * *

Well as you can see Aeris seems to have taken the job of taking care of Cloud, and yes i made some FF VIII people show up...idk if this is their last time....but lets see what happens next time right….sorry for the late update…especially after valentines…but remember people everyday should be valentines day for that special someone close to your heart MAKE IT HAPPEN!....Cloud would *nods head*


	11. Tifa moves in for the kill

Corazon of mine 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Yeah I made a come back, here's your story

* * *

"Ok…Yeah mom…I'll come over occasionally…I'll tell him…ok bye" Aeris said hanging up the phone as she walked over to Cloud who was sleeping "Cloud my mom said to tell you hi" She said as she pulled his cheeks making him wake up

"You know. A person who needs their rest to recover. Won't recover if they don't rest!" He said rubbing his face

"Whatever, I made breakfast" She said with a smile

"Oh…yay" he said with a plain face

"I know! I think my cooking is getting better!" she said with a bright smile

"And I think it's making me worse" Cloud said under his breath

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" he said quickly straightening up as Aeris placed the food in front

"Bottoms up" He said saying a silent prayer first

Just then a horn honked and Yuffie busted in with Tifa

"I love the way you knock Yuffie" Cloud said sighing

"What the hell is that on your table?" Yuffie yelled pointing at the food

This made Aeris blush with embarrassment as she ran to the back room

Cloud gave Yuffie a look and then Tifa dropped some ingredients on the table after sliding all of Aeris's food into the garbage

She put on an apron and started up a fire

"Don't worry Cloud, I'll have something made in no time" She said with a smile "Yuffie help me!" she commanded

"Aw man…do I have to boobzilla?"

"Boob-what?" Tifa called back

"Nothing! Let's get cooking" Yuffie said quickly

* * *

Cloud got up and made his way to Aeris who was packing her stuff up

"Where are you going?" He asked her

"I'm going home…Tifa seems to have things handled here" She said continuing to pack

"But I-I like that you're taking care of me" He said making her look back at him when Tifa burst in

"Cloud I made some breakfast Nibelheim style with love" She said with a wink "You'll be better in no time" She said disappearing

Cloud looked over at Aeris who gave him a watery look

"bye Cloud" She said walking past him

"Aeris wait!" He called to her not being able to keep up because of his injuries

As Aeris was walking towards the exit Tifa called to her

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of Cloud for you" She said giving her a wink and a fake smile

Aeris was hurt by that and walked out grabbing Cloud's motorcycle key

"That's harsh Teef" Yuffie said shaking her head

Cloud walked into the living room "Aeris can't go anywhere…were in the middle of nowhere…no transportation. She should be walking in right about…now" he said confidently to himself but then heard an engine rev "She didn't!" Cloud yelled to himself as his eyes went wide and he looked at Yuffie who grinned.

Cloud sprinted for the door (well what you would call an injured mans sprint) and got outside only to meet a smoke cloud and a silhouette that was quickly disappearing down the street

"Not Fenrir!" He called as he was now on the ground on his hands and knees

"Cloud come on in" Yuffie said patting him on the shoulder "If it makes things better I kinda crashed Tifa's car into Fenrir when she was teaching me how to drive

Cloud slowly turned his head to a smiling Yuffie

"You should find shelter…" He said in a low growl

"Right" she said running into the house as Cloud let out a sigh

"Women" He said

* * *

Tifa sat across from Cloud with a smile

"How is it?" She asked him

"It's great! Just like Nibelheim" He said enjoying the food

They sat down catching up with each other while Yuffie was hiding in the living room in a pillow fort with a sign that said 'Yuffie isn't here'

"Crazy girl" Cloud Said

"That's our Yuffie" Tifa said as she watched Cloud take the last bite of his food

"Oh, Cloud you got sauce on the side of your face"

"Where? Where?" He asked

"Here" She said as she licked his face like a kitten making Cloud Blush and look at her

"There wasn't sauce there" He said looking away

"I know" she said moving his face as she went for the bigger prize as Cloud was about to pull away but he couldn't fight it Tifa got what she wanted a sweet kiss but the cloud pulled away

"What's wrong Cloud?" She asked

"Nothing…I just thought you only saw me as a friend…I mean I used to like you but…" He said all confused

"But what Cloud" She said moving her chair next to him "Did those feelings go away? Did you bury them?" She asked softly in his ear

"I-I don't know" He stuttered

"So let me see if I can help then" she said as she turned his face towards hers

Tifa moved in for the passionate kiss and this time Cloud didn't break it his head was hazy everything that was in there was fading and all that was left were three people, Aeris, Tifa and Cloud who stood in the middle and it seemed as though Aeris started to disappear in the haze as all that was left was Cloud and Tifa.

They finally broke the kiss and it was just silence. A comfortable silence as Tifa's eyes were soft and Cloud held onto a smile that was plastered on his face

"I don't hear anything…is it the zombie apocalypse and Yuffie is the only one left with her pillow fort standing strong!" Yuffie called in third person

Cloud dropped his head with a sweat drop as Tifa laughed at her crazy friends' antics

"I hear Tifa but not Cloud! Good thing cause now Yuffie can kick Cloud's zombie ass!"

Cloud walked over quietly to the pillow fort and kicked it lightly making it topple over revealing Yuffie who sweat dropped

"Rawr" He said with a bored face as Yuffie screamed and ran madly to the back room "My work is done" He said walking back to the Kitchen where Tifa wasn't there

"Cloud!" Tifa called from the Garage as Cloud made his way to the garage as quickly as he could

"Yeah, what's up?" He said poking his head in

"How do I fix the carburetor on this thing?" She asked

"Here let me help you" He said as he made his way over there and inspected the machine "Hey nothing is wrong with this Teef" he said confused

"I know" she said as she grabbed him into a kiss real quickly that Cloud didn't see coming but didn't reject

(A/N: Is it me or did this story get really Tifa-ish all of a sudden lol)

Aeris was standing there on the motor cycle with the helmet off as her jaw hung to the floor

Tifa and Cloud broke the kiss and Cloud was shocked to see Aeris and Fenrir, Yuffie also entered and made an inference of what was going on at the current moment

"Oh we didn't know you were there don't mind us" Tifa said with a devious smile

"I wont…why should I care anyway!" Aeris said as she tossed the helmet on the ground revved up Fenrir and left once again with no intention of coming back

"Aeris!"

"DRAMA!" Yuffie said epically as Cloud threw her a glare "What?" She asked with an innocent smile

* * *

Wow what a end to a chapter right? I wonder what's going through Aeris's mind, and even Clouds mind. And we already know what's in Tifa's mind, Yuffie…is just Yuffie thoughts. Stick around though


	12. A Realized Hero

Corazon of mine 12

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews

* * *

Aeris was riding fast on Clouds motorcycle at dangerous speeds with out a helmet like Cloud except her long hair was everywhere, it was stupid but she didn't care she was mad as hell

"I can't believe that jerk!" she said angrily and a little sad as well

But all the while she was thinking to herself what could she do they looked so happy she thought to herself and she even yelled I don't care...would she go back and seem stupid for sayin one thing and doing another?...she questioned herself with some confusing questions "Is Cloud really that important to me?" She lastly asked

She did after all remember being entrusted by Rinoa with the task of taking care of him which is why she went back the first time but that kiss crushed her.

Aeris could remember she how she felt riding Fenrir away from Cloud's house the first time, she felt sad and disappointed and betrayed even

* * *

Flashback

"How could Cloud do that?" She asked herself, but then something sparked in her and reminded her she was there for Cloud and with Tifa there it was just going to be war jut like Yuffie told her. Rinoa's voice popped into her head

_"He wouldn't stop talking about you…I think your suited for the job" She said with a smile as she latched onto Squall and left_

"Maybe it's not Cloud that betrayed me…but I betrayed myself for not standing up to Tifa for what I want…did I just say that about Cloud?" She asked herself feeling herself blush as she almost swerved off course but luckily she regained control of Fenrir "I'm going back" She said determined as she made a sharp U turn and made her way back to Cloud's house only to reach and catch Cloud and Tifa in the middle of a passionate kiss….

End Flashback

* * *

Tifa had so much more confidence "I think she won" Aeris said to herself as she pulled up in front of her own house after a long depressing ride

She was about to go inside when a white Ferrari pulled up and the door opened and out came some shiny black shoes that u could probably see your reflection in, not a scuff in sight and with that shoe came a white suit pant leg.

"Rufus Shinra?" she called

"Yes my dear" he answered holding roses with one in his teeth "For the lady"

"Well isn't that…sweet" Aeris said with a nervous lopsided smile

* * *

Cloud sat in the Garage on a chair kinda sad and disappointed for two reasons one was because just as he had some company Tifa was already up and leaving and on top of that he hurt Aeris and she said she didn't care about him...He felt like he betrayed her…and it seemed like after Tifa got what she wanted she was leaving…Aeris would've stayed….

"What…The…Hell?" Cloud asked

"So Cloud sorry I cant stay and take care of you but I have to watch the seventh Heaven and also go to cheer camp this summer…I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'll be sure to write and call alright" She said pecking him on the cheek and Hopping in her Car as Yuffie followed suit and hopped in turning to Cloud and shaking her head sadly then stuck her tongue out as Cloud flipped her the bird

Cloud's Cell phone started to ring and he looked at it "Blocked?" Cloud questioned

"Hello?"

"Cloud…How are you?" the deep voice asked

"Vincent? How'd you get my number?" Cloud asked confused

"Well I heard you were hurt from Tifa and I thought why not ask your number one stalker for it" Vincent answered

"Biggs" Cloud replied with a bored face

"Yeah" Vincent replied back which didn't surprise Cloud

"I thought you were in Nibelheim?"

"I'm coming back to Midgar for school again"

"That's great. Where are you now?"

(All though Cloud decided to break bonds with people after Zack's death there was still people he kept contact with and Vincent happens to be one of his good friends)

"In front your house"

"You know I hate when you do that right" Cloud said with his face serious

"Goodbye Cloud"

"Bye…" Cloud said hanging up his cell looking at it after and shaking his head as he headed to the front door

* * *

"So school is pretty much over, and I got these tickets for Lion hearts tour across Gaia, and I was hoping maybe you'd like to accompany me?" Rufus asked Aeris modestly

"Are you kidding? I love Lion Heart! Of course I'll come with you! Let me just pack my bag and tell my mom" She said as she ran into the house

"Yes, I'll get her to start looking my way, and forget about Cloud" He said as he flipped his bang and smiled sinisterly

* * *

"So you're taking me across the country to see Lion Heart perform?"

"Exactly" Vincent said as he focused on the road

"He's my cousin…I've seen his shows…and sure he doesn't make me pay for the t-shirts and Cd's and I love em, but I think I jus wanna rest at home and think" Cloud said letting out an exasperated sigh

"Wrong"

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked

"You're coming with me and that's final" Vincent said his face not changing

"I hate you" Cloud said sitting in his seat with his arms folded knowing he wouldn't win

"…if it makes you feel better you can bring this girl you're so worked up over" Vincent said showing Cloud the third ticket

"I never told you about Aeris!" Cloud blurted out with his face red

"I was talking about Tifa but I guess we can get this Aeris girl instead" Vincent said with a smirk as Cloud looked away "where does she live?" He asked

"Just a few blocks up, with all the flowers in front…I mean its not like She wants to see me anyway…she hates me…doesn't want anything to do with-"

"Cloud Shut up. We're here…and I'm not your psychiatrist…get the hint"

"Yeah…clod bastard" Cloud said getting out the car and walking towards the front door and knocking

"Who is it" Came Elmyra's voice from the other side

"Cloud Strife" Cloud answered

"Oh Cloud Thank God!" she said hugging him

"It's nice to see you too" Cloud said laughing uncomfortably. He then cleared his throat and got serious "Is Aeris at home?" he asked

"No that's why I'm glad to see you…She left to some cross country Concert trip with this boy I'm very unsure of, I don't know what to do"

"Some boy?" Cloud thought sadly

"I don't know why but he was very clean in a white suit and a white car…and when I saw him while I looked through the window he had the most sinister smile on his face…I don't trust him…but a boy like you…and what Aeris said-"

"Ok ok what would you like me to do ma'am?" He asked cutting her short knowing she couldn't be telling the truth about Aeris saying nice things about him

"I'm not sure I want to ask you to find her and keep an eye on her but I don't know if you have a ticket to the concert"

"As a matter of fact I do" He said holding up the ticket

"Cloud, I think you're a hero in disguise. Thank you"

"Don't mention it" he said walking off not believing that hero comment as Elmyra shut the door

It was dark and Rain started to pour heavily

"Dammit" Cloud said as he made his way to the car

"Let's get out of here" He said to Vincent as he opened the door

"What's wrong, your girl went with someone else" Vincent said trying his hand at a joke

"Yeah" was Cloud's reply as he looked down at his feet in the car

"Sorry"

"It's cool…it was my fault anyway" Cloud said clenching his fist

"Shut up Cloud" Vincent said as Cloud looked up at him "Stop doubting yourself, blaming yourself, jumping to conclusions and"

"And what she's probably already with this other guy kissing and crap" Cloud said frustrated running one hand through his golden hair that was currently wet

"And be the Hero"

"What?" Cloud asked shocked that Vincent said that

"Be the Hero of your story. Don't be the enemy. Save the girl and make her yours. Retrieve her from the villain. You take these words and make it into what you want. That's all"

Cloud was silent as he looked at Vincent wide eyed who only focused on the road with the same unreadable expression "Vincent's right…I am the hero…I'll save her from Rufus and make her know she should be mine" he looked to the side where the Clouds were Dark and the rain hit the glass furiously "Aeris wait for me" He said out loud with determination in his eyes as Vincent held a small smile that Cloud missed

* * *

Well as you can see Cloud has Realized this is his story and he's got the confidence to go after what he wants...Will Cloud and Aeris meet up before the tour...lets hope he does and Rufus doesn't make Aeris forget about him

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think

See ya


	13. Lion Heart and Cloud

Corazon of mine 13

thank you everyone that reads this story and reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any songs used in this it is not a song fic don't get the wrong idea

* * *

The bright light from the sun woke Cloud from his deep sleep as he saw a focused Vincent with the ever unchanging face on like he didn't sleep the whole night which Cloud thought was pretty much true

"Hey are we still not there?" Cloud asked annoyed being cooped up in Vincent's car

Vincent stared at him expressionless

"..."

"Geez all you had to say was no" Cloud said turning to the side

"We have to get to where the first place that lion Heart performs will be then after the show we follow the bus or we could leave ahead and get there first. Before the rush"  
Vincent explained to him

"Oh...are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Are we-"

"Shut up Cloud"

"... Fine... I hope Aeris is alright" He said out loud as he went back to sleep

* * *

A white Ferrari was parked outside the site where everyone was piled up in front the entrance of the stadium to see Lion heart perform

"So Aeris how are you on this beautiful day?" Rufus questioned making small talk before they head out to the concert

"Ok I guess" she said looking away from Rufus's intense stare

"Why do you look away from me when I speak? I try my best to look at your beautiful face with out choking on my words" he said with a smile as he saw that Aeris was blushing

"I'm sorry" she said looking at him in his blue eyes that she didn't seem to think was as beautiful as Cloud's blue eyes that always held a certain glow even if he was sad "Why is that jerk crossing my mind?" She said to herself "I mean I am about to see his cousins perform…yeah that's it"

Rufus took Aeris away from her thoughts when he turned her face towards his, lips dangerously close, this made her nervous and red as she pulled away from him

"I'm sorry...I can't… I came here as your friend...and I kinda like someone else"

"Cloud" he said plainly rubbing the bridge of his nose "why do you waste your time?" he asked with an exasperated sigh

"What do you mean?" She asked back curiously wanting to hear this

"He's so cold to you...and doesn't acknowledge you...so crude and-"

"Stop it ok...you don't know Cloud. I won't sit here while you bad talk him..." Aeris said cutting off Rufus and standing up for Cloud

"Well he definitely doesn't show it...I'm sorry but you deserve better treatment...I would give you the world and more...treat you how you should...never treat you wrong"

"..." Aeris was stunned by his choice of words

"I mean I'm sure you put your feelings out there for him-"

"Not really" Aeris answered back quickly

"Well everyone could tell you liked each other...and if he's not willing to take a chance and show u the feelings you deserve to get back...then maybe someone else who's giving out the same vibes as you should get a chance"

Aeris was in deep thought Rufus was persuasive and made a good point and plus Tifa took Cloud from her...an Rufus seems sincere...when would an opportunity for another guy like this would come around

"I guess you're right" she said shyly "but let me get to know you over this trip" she said

"Got her" he said to himself as he smirked while she wasn't looking "Have you ever been kissed?" He asked her

"No" she replied "I never got a chance to kiss my first boyfriend…and Cloud is another story" she said laughing at the last part trying to lighten the mood

"Me neither...want to try? After all this is a trip. Let's be a little crazy…But not too much cause we're taking this slow" he lied trying to look shy about it

"I dont know..." Aeris trailed off as she looked away from Rufus who put his hand under her chin

"Let me lead...I'm sure it won't hurt..." He said as he turned her face to his and he moved close to her lips with his

"AHHHH!"

"Cloud get the hell up" Vincent said to his friend

"What? Wait what happen?" Cloud asked with his eyes wide as he was breathing heavily

"You fell asleep and started tossing and turning...don't mess up the leather interior" He answered in a expressionless tone

"Ugh I felt like something bad was happening...I was having a good dream too..." He said to himself

"Don't worry. We are here" He said as he stepped out of the parked car as Cloud was just staring into space "Get out" Vincent ordered

"I'm not five Vincent" Cloud said angrly

"Well you sure are acting like it. Next your probably gonna want me to hold your hand right?" Vincent questioned as he walked off leaving a stunned Cloud

"Cold bastard" Cloud said lowly as he followed Vincent with his head down as they walked by a white Ferrari that Cloud and Vincent somehow missed

Cloud and Vincent walked through the crowds and you could feel the heat from the bodies that were everywhere adrenaline pumping through all of them as the were anticipating the moment when Lion Heart would hit the stage

"Over there" Vincent said finding a really good spot

Cloud pushed through the crowd and was ready to punch a guy at one point until they finally got where they were going

"You look like you didn't even break a sweat" Cloud said to Vincent amazed

"That's because it was easy for me to get through" Vincent replied to him shrugging

"What? We took the same path and I followed you. How?" He asked not believing what kind of human Vincent may be

"I punched a guy" Vincent said like it was no big deal although it made Cloud sweat drop

* * *

"Rufus the Crowd is going that way" Aeris said to him

"I know, but you should know you're with _Rufus Shinra_. Watch this" Rufus said as he was walking towards the Lion Heart tour bus

"What are you-"

"Mr. Shinra, you may enter" Said a big body guard

"Wow" Was all Aeris could muster

The two teens walked on to the bus as Aeris was amazed at interior, which had a flat screen TV, a table, some funky looking chairs, and a refrigerator, they now approached the curtain that held the bunks of the band mates, they walked in and to Rufus's surprise they weren't happy to see him but Aeris instead

"Aeris!" They all chorused except for Squall who nodded her way

"What? They know you already?" Rufus asked looking at Aeris expectantly

"Yeah we met at Cloud's house"

"Yeah! Cloud is that asshole's cousin over there" Zell said pointing to Squall who flipped him the bird as Rinoa came and slapped Zell behind the head

"Wow…that's nice" Rufus said hating Cloud even more for 1uping him

"Yeah, so when are yours and Clouds wedding?" Zell said running his mouth as usual

"Uh" Aeris started to rub the back of her head sheepishly as she felt uncomfortable because of what happen back at Clouds house

"Oh!" Rinoa said covering her mouth "Girl talk!" She called as she grabbed Aeris and took her further into the bus

"Don't take to long! We still have to …ah forget it" Squall said knowing his Girlfriend will take her time

"So what are you doing here Rufus dude?" Zell asked bluntly

"This is mine and Aeris's way to get around during the tour" Rufus said with his arms out signaling that he was talking about their tour bus

"That's not the rules" Zell said while squall shook his head

"Screw the rules I have money" Rufus said laughing (Yugioh Abridged reference! Lol)

Squall looked at him "Why is Aeris hanging out with this asshole?" He said to himself

"What's wrong Squall I know you're one to keep your thoughts to yourself" Rufus asked him

"Tch…fine. Why are you here with Aeris?"

"Because she's my girl" Rufus said with a sly smile

"Liar!" Zell shouted

"Going to be. Already is. Same thing" Rufus stated "What's wrong were you hoping I was that loser Cloud?" Rufus questioned to Zell

Squall let out a low growl

"What's wrong? Are u angry with me Squall?" Rufus asked "What are you going to do? One wrong move and the tour is over" he said evilly

"…"

"Squall!" Zell called

"…Whatever" Squall said grabbing his guitar and polishing it for the show

"So what you guys doing out there tonight?" Rufus asked changing the subject

Zell stopped looking at Squall and spoke "Well were performing the regular and tonight is a special night and so will the rest of the nights"

"How so?" Rufus questioned curiously

"Well squall had this Idea that he would get the crowd involved every night of the show. Tonight some one from the Audience is going to sing with us as our last number." Zell explained

"Sounds good, glad I'm not in the audience I would just die of embarrassment. I suck at singing" Rufus said while chuckling a bit as Squall got a crazy idea that he kept to himself

"I'm gonna make Cloud look so much better than you" squall said to himself

* * *

Middle of the concert

"They're going all out for this one aren't they Vincent?" Cloud questioned his friend who gave a nod as he continued to nod his head to the beat of the music

Cloud made a face and went back to looking at that stage

"It's funny cause Squall wanted me in that group but it just wasn't for me you know" Cloud said again as he looked and noticed Vincent was gone and standing away from him "Bastard never listens" He growled

Squall spotted Cloud in the Crowd and raised an eye brow "Didn't know he was coming…I can make this way better…help is on the way Cloud" He said to himself as he was continuing his guitar solo

The music stopped and everyone was starting to murmur in confusion and anger

"Ok calm down everyone, tonight were going to pick one of you to come on this stage to sing a song with the lovely Rinoa" He said as he looked back at her and she blew him a kiss "I love you too babe" he said flashing an uncharacteristic smile that made the fans go wild "Also another Fan-Band event is write us a song while your on this tour and send it to us by email and we will make the most bad ass thing you've ever heard. Get started!"

"This is new" Cloud said from the Crowd

Squall pretended he was looking around "Ah I found him" he said pointing as you heard mixed emotions from the crowd as Squall went to talk to the stage hands to bring the person to the stage when in fact they just dragged Rufus front and center from backstage

"What the hell are you doing squall?" Rufus demanded

"Having some fun" he whispered to him "Ok my friends here is our lucky winner" Squall said as he gained some more mixed emotions

"He's so lucky" Aeris said to one of the other backstage fans " I wonder if he's any good?" She questioned out loud

"I don't wanna" Rufus said shoving the mic back to Squall

"Come on you and I know this song" Squall said shoving the mic back with force making Rufus fall back a bit as he signaled for Rinoa to strum "Bad talk my only family will he" squall said to himself

Rufus stood up there looking stupid

"Come on bro you don't even have to sing just speak the first part but liven up for the chorus!" Zell Called from the drums as the crowd started to uproar

Rufus sounded Horrible but of course Rinoa sounded great they were getting to the Chorus and Rufus was starting to crumble

Rufus: **The first time I saw you, you turned away.**  
Rinoa: **I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears.**  
Rufus: **Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**  
Rinoa: **I couldn't feel you. You're always so far away.**

Together**: I don't, don't want to take you home.  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone.  
If I could, I'd only wanna' make you smile.  
If you wanna' stay with me a while.**

Rufus ran off stage after a bad note as people cheered, booed, or just laughed as everything happened

"Come on everyone give it up for him, he was a good sport" Squall said into the mic clapping and starting a whole round of applause "But I don't think it was enough for you good people of Midgar, can I get someone else up here to sing with Rinoa?" He asked

Everyone was cheering with their hands in the air praying that they got picked

"Ahh we have our winner the blonde spiky headed one!" Squall called

"He didn't" Cloud said looking around for another spiky blonde headed person but couldn't find one "We're so gonna have a long talk about this…" Cloud trailed off as two big men dressed grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up and carried him onto the stage

"Hello cuz" Squall said to Cloud who held an expressionless face

* * *

"We're going back to the bus" Rufus said to Aeris who followed him

"Why" she answered back in confusion

"I made a fool of myself…they did it on purpose" Rufus said as Aeris followed Rufus to the bus because she felt bad for him

* * *

"You suck" Cloud said in Squall's face

"I do not" Squall said flicking Cloud in the forehead as Cloud punched him in the arm as the crowd grew quiet in confusion as the two wrestled a bit on stage

"Boys!" Rinoa called with an eyebrow twitching in anger

"Oh sorry" Cloud and Squall said in unison as Squall let go of Cloud's hair as Cloud let go of Squall's Shirt

Everyone's eyes were wide

*cough cough* "he's my cousin" Squall said as everyone seemed to brush it off in understanding some laughing, and some girls even falling in love with Cloud "so is everyone ready for a new song?" Squall asked the crowd as the non stop applause answered that question

"And how the hell am I supposed to know this song? Cloud asked his cousin with one eyebrow raised in expectation

"You know it…As soon as I start" Squall said as he pointed to Zell and Rinoa and then started a riff that Cloud did know

"Oh this Song" Cloud said to himself as he was nervous as he missed his cue a couple of times

He could hear the anxious crowd yelling at him telling him to get on with it

"Before I start…I'm trying to find a girl who's suppose to be here…So Aeris if you are out there…I'm sorry and I want you to come back to me…please…the words of these songs mean a lot they remind me of how I feel"

"That was deep man" Squall said as the crowd made and 'aww' in unison "But we don't have all night! Come on" Squall said starting again as Cloud threw him a glare

Cloud could feel the sweat on his forehead and his breath was caught in his throat, he saw everyone staring at him and it made his legs like jello, especially Vincent's stare

"I hope you hear this…" Cloud mustered the courage to say into the mic

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Together with Rinoa:

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Cloud wasn't bad at all in fact it was like his voice was perfect for this, and he felt comfortable the rest of the night was well in fact Cloud felt that with Aeris listening to him he could go on till tomorrow

* * *

Aeris heard the song but didn't know who the mystery singer was

"Damn...Wish I was there" she said to herself disappointed as she sat round the table in the tour bus while Rufus fell asleep a while ago in the back "Cloud you jerk...should i be missing you?" She asked out loud as she looked down

* * *

After the performance the stadium started to clear out as the band still stood on the stage clearing out Vincent walked over to the stage and flashed his id and a second id and walked onto the stage

"That was pretty good Cloud…do you need a manager?" Vincent asked him

"What?" Cloud asked horribly confused

"Hey manager" Zell said slinging his arm around Vincent

"Manager?" Cloud asked holding his head

"Yeah Cloud, the youngest which is why I wasn't in school" Vincent answered back

"Huh?"

"This why I hardly say two words to you" Vincent said in disappointment

"Ah don't worry bout it Cloud, so you guys rolling with us in the bus?" Squall asked

"Sure" Cloud said shrugging "Is that alright Vincent?" He asked

"Do as you please"

"Cold…anyway…you guys haven't seen Aeris have you?" Cloud asked

"Oh yeah she was back stage when we started performing…after what you did on that stage she's probably in love with you" Rinoa said squealing with happiness and latching onto Squall who just kissed her forehead

"We're going to the bus Cloud, you and Aeris meet us there" Squall instructed

"Thanks" He said as he went off

"Aeris did you hear m-"he cut himself off as he made it past the curtain only to meet the tech crew…he paused for a moment shocked "where is she?" he started asking the crew "I mean where's the tour bus" some of them shrugged but one of the crewmen told him it would be

Crowd ran as fast as he could to where the man told him the bus would be only to be left standing on the side of the curb where he would only meet dust from the bus and watch the tail lights go "Aeris is on that bus…and Vincent left…dammit" He said as he hung his head in extreme sadness as the rain started to pour down fast and soak him as all he could do was lean against the outside of the stadium and get drenched "might as well catch a cold" He said depressingly

Just as Cloud was in the middle of drowning in all this rain a car pulled up, it was Vincent's car

"Vincent?" Cloud questioned as he got up and walked over to the car and opened the door

"Had a feeling this would happen" Vincent said as Cloud got in the back seat and sprawled off and fell asleep

* * *

What a long Chapter…sorry bout the songs all those who opposed it and if it was too long of a chapter my bad…but I still hope you enjoyed it…

So as you can see it seems as the Lion Heart is working on Cloud's side to get him with Aeris, doesn't it make you wonder the tour bus left then?...wait for the next chapter and questions will be answered

**Songs **

**Make you smile- plus 44**

**Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee**

read and review

See ya**  
**


	14. Concert's Last Day, Chance, Kiss, Life

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII…or the song used in this fic

First I wanna say thank u for the reviews and thank u all who read….it was really hard for me to type up this chapter its pretty long…hope you enjoy

* * *

"Cloud no! Cloud! Cloud!" He heard the form yell over him and shake his body. He couldn't necessarily see who it was for his vision was blurred making it difficult and it didn't make it better seeing as he was starting to black out fast

"Keep your eyes open!" The person yelled again crying this time just as his eyes closed and everything went dark

"Ah!" Cloud woke up yelling "Why does this keep happening?" he questioned to him self as he saw Vincent give him a look

"Cloud why do you always choose the times when your in my car to start tossing and turning from a nightmare?" He heard Vincent question as he punched Cloud in the arm

"I can't help it alright" Cloud said honestly looking out the car window and rubbing his arm

"Anyway so this is the last day of the cross country concert...and u still haven't found Aeris"

"Yup pretty much"

*slap*

"What the hell was that for!" Cloud asked rubbing the back of his head

"That's pure bullshit" Vincent said ignoring cloud

"Maybe...I don't know alright..." Cloud said looking down in frustration "Maybe she's avoiding me…she might like being with Rufus instead"

"Is that how you feel?" Vincent asked

"I guess"

*slap*

"You're gonna stop doing that" Cloud said rubbing the back of his head again and throwing Vincent a glare

Vincent in turn gave him a glare as well

"Geez…cold bastard" Cloud said looking away

"We've been to Costa del Sol, Gold Saucer, Icicle Lodge, Cosmo Canyon, and Junon…and you haven't seen her?" He asked in disbelief

"Nope"

*slap*

"Vincent" Cloud challenged seriously with a dirty look

"Cloud" Vincent Challenged back with an equally dirty look

They both started a stare down to see who would break first

"Ok, Cloud we're going to that damn tour bus" Vincent said

* * *

"I had such a horrible dream" Aeris said waking up as Rinoa came over and placed a hand on her shoulder

"It'll be alright it's probably this whole tour getting to you" Rinoa said to the girl

"Maybe you're right…it was about Cloud though"

"Oh I know those kinda dreams" Rinoa said raising her eyebrows with a grin

"No not that!" Aeris exclaimed with a huge blush as Rinoa laughed at the girl's reaction "pervert!"

"Its ok, Squall still shy too" She said with a grin

"Anyway…I thought you said Cloud was at the concerts" Aeris said changing the subject quick before she learned something she didn't want to know

"Well you keep leaving early, what can I do?" Rinoa said shrugging her shoulders

"Well that's cause Rufus keeps getting embarrassed and he brought me here so I couldn't just let him stay here by himself…no matter how much I really want to see Cloud"

"That bastard Rufus" Rinoa growled low

"What was that?" Aeris questioned

"Nothing. I thought you said you hated Cloud" Rinoa said to Aeris as she bumped her playfully

"W-well yeah I do of course…but I still worry about his well being…that's human" she defended turning away to hide the blush

"Uh huh" Rinoa said with a smile as she spot something that made her smile turn into a big mischievous grin

Rinoa reached for a small pink book that read 'no boys allowed' on it as she started to read as Aeris looked at her like she was crazy

"What?" Rinoa asked still scanning the book and ignoring Aeris's glare

"Oh um nothing just the fact that the sky is nice and blue today and your reading my damn diary!" Aeris said lunging at Rinoa who moved so Aeris would grab her waist as they fell to the floor and Aeris trying to grab the book from her as Rinoa played keep away

"Wow did you write these lyrics" Rinoa asked as though she wasn't wrestling to get away from Aeris's hold

"Why are you reading my book…no ones allowed to but me! See what the front says!" Aeris countered still grabbing the girl

"Well it says no boys allowed…not no girls allowed so I have a right" Rinoa said still reading the lyrics as if there wasn't a battle going on for the book on the floor between the two women

When suddenly Squall stepped into the room with a towel over his head and a tooth brush in his mouth as everything froze as he raised one eyebrow at the women who were currently on the floor with Aeris grabbing at Rinoa while Rinoa held both her arms up to keep the book away while she read. The two women turned there heads towards Squall

"We uh-"

"…" Squall just made his way back out of the room of the tour bus

There was an awkward silence

*Cough* "So why didn't you enter our fan send in your own song contest?" Rinoa asked breaking the awkward silence

"Because it's not a song for publication…it was something I made about a person" Aeris said a little sad

"Cloud?" Rinoa asked

"No...Zack" Aeris answered back carefully

"Wait…Cloud's Brother?" Rinoa asked stating the obvious just to make sure she was hearing right as Aeris just nodded

"Yeah I couldn't finish the song it was just missing some words…and every time I try and finish the song Cloud pops into my head instead of Zack" She said feeling like a bad person "How would Zack feel if I jus forgot about him and moved on, and to his brother at that?" Aeris asked

"Hmm"

"What's 'Hmm'?" Aeris asked

"Well it's kinda understandable that you would be thinking of Cloud…that spiky yellow headed guy. He and Zack were inseparable and they were just alike in so many ways. Why don't you try making the song about Cloud now…after all part of his brother does live on in him…and I'm sure somewhere up there Zack would be proud of you for being able to move on and to someone he knows will take care of you. With Zack it's best to leave that in the past…don't forget about it, but don't dwell on it either" Rinoa said making Aeris Cry a little

"You're right…and I don't think I'm going to lie to myself anymore about how I feel for Cloud…or if Tifa likes him or if Rufus likes me for that matter. I'll find Cloud tonight even if it kills me…and that song is for him, and I know just the right title" Aeris said standing up pumping her fist in the air as Rinoa was jumping up and down with the diary in her hand

Squall walked in as the whole seen seemed to freeze. Rinoa and Aeris looked at each other then to Squall who just turned around and made his way back out

* * *

"Ok, so this is the bus" Cloud said stating the obvious

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes" Cloud said understanding Vincent language as he moved his hand towards the door handle but froze "What do I do when I see her?" He questioned himself as Vincent just looked at him and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion

"I think you don't just like this girl…you love her" Vincent said truthfully

"What!" Cloud Exclaimed jumping back in his seat "Love" Cloud said silently while looking down

"Yeah. Ever heard of it?" Vincent asked sarcastically "I really don't think...a guy would follow a tour across the country not so he could watch the band and enjoy the music. No...But for a girl...can u really tell me if a guy only liked a girl...he would go through all the trouble?" Vincent asked seriously with an expressionless look on his face

"I-I..." Cloud opened the car door and stepped out his back turned to Vincent who waited to see if Cloud would finish "your right" Cloud said simply with no hassle or confusion or deep thought but just a straight answer as he walked away towards the tour bus where he saw a smoke cloud coming from it, as Vincent drove away

"Nobody from the band smokes" Cloud said to himself curiously as he walked over to see non other than Rufus Shinra in his trade mark white suit leaned up against the tour bus with his eyes close cigarette in hand looking like he was relaxing

"Shinra!" Cloud called to the man

"Who's there?" He took this time to open his eyes and look at the on coming Cloud Strife approach him "ah my good friend Cloud Strife" he said as he took a long pull of the cigarette and then blew all the smoke in Cloud's face. "What brings you to Lion Hearts tour bus?" Rufus questioned casually

Cloud looked at Rufus in disgust "The question is what the hell are you doing next to the bus?" Cloud demanded

"Whoa, whoa Cloud you're so angry like your cousin...such a stick in the mud...sure I told them to drive off with out you or I'll have the tour canceled...but we go way back, right Strife? Things like that don't matt-"

Rufus found himself quickly pressed against the wall, Cloud in his face with a scowl while he had a firm grip on Rufus's Collars

"You asshole! I'm tired of doing nothing while you and your crew take your shots at me...I'm gonna finally take the pleasure of whipping your ass all over this place" Cloud said with a smirk

Rufus's calm face didn't drop as he took a pull of his cigarette still in Cloud's hold and then blew more smoke in Clouds face making Cloud drop him and cover his face coughing

"You see Cloud I run this whole thing. Without me there is no concert...I'll have this thing canceled on the last day and it will all be thanks to u Cloud...do you want your only family left to hate you forever for ruining the greatest thing to happen for him?" He questioned the spiky headed boy

"..." Cloud looked away

"I didn't think so...so don't you ever touch me like that again!" Rufus said flicking the cigarette butt at Cloud

"I'm still getting on the bus to see Aeris" Cloud said resisting to urge to equalize Rufus as he walked towards the tour bus entrance

"Oh yeah another thing Cloud my friend...don't go around Aeris or that bus for the matter...she doesn't want to see you. Don't you already have Tif-"

"Shut the hell up Rufus! what the hell do you know?" Cloud said silencing Rufus who felt disrespected

"We've done everything possible...everything" Rufus said as he saw Cloud stop at the handle

"Yeah she loves me...I said but what about Cloud and she said 'Cloud who?'"

Cloud didn't want to believe what he was hearing but now his thoughts and his feelings were starting to conflict with one another his shoulders slumped and he hung his head as he walked away from the door

"That's right Cloud just walk away...why don't you do something with your life...I don't know like throw it away like your older brother did with his" he said chuckling as his chuckling was silenced by a fist in his face

"I've been waiting to do that" Cloud said with a new sense of confidence "one don't you dare make a comment like that about Zack again...and two that doesn't sound like Aeris at all...and lastly nobodies going to stop me from getting on that bus cause if Aeris doesn't like me I want to hear it from her lips" he said walking to the bus

"This isn't over Strife" Rufus said wiping blood from his mouth

"It is right here. So shut up!" Cloud said angrily as he knocked on the front door of the tour bus "Yo squall! It's me Cloud!"

The door opened to reveal a huge body guard

"I told you this wasn't over Strife. Take him somewhere far from here" Rufus ordered

The guard put his hand on Clouds shoulder "Hey buddy at least take me to dinner before you get so friendly" Cloud said as he grab the Guard's arm to try a over head throw only to get no where as the man just wrapped his am around his neck "Wow…this is embarrassing" Cloud said again as he tried to fight the hold of the large body guard which led to the body guard knocking him out

"Just leave him somewhere...who will really find him out here at the Northern Crater" Rufus said with an accomplished smirk feeling that he finally got Cloud out of the picture for good

* * *

"I could of swore I heard Cloud's voice" Aeris said as she ran out from the back of the bus with Rinoa close behind

"Yea I thought so too, but all we got was this thing" Squall said pointing to Rufus who threw him a dirty look

"Yeah, tonight's the last night…and to top it all off the library girl with the pigtail says she's gonna be front row" Zell said with hearts in his eyes

"You know I thought you would've said to top it all off we're playing the biggest show of our life's at the Northern Crater" Squall said giving Zell a look that says 'you big idiot'

"Hey I think the library girl with the pigtail is way more important than a stadium built in a big stupid crater made like a jillion years ago!" Zell said throwing his hands in the air and pouting as Rinoa came along and punched him in the back of the head

"At least if she's so important why don't you say her damn name!" she said with an eyebrow twitching

"I do know her name it's-"

"Hey that's not important right now" Squall called "Band meeting" He said as the two band mates walked into a huddle "Alright so here's the deal…." He trailed off and then stopped

"Squall, why'd you stop?" Zell asked confused

"Um sorry but I said BAND meeting" He said pointing to Rufus who was in the huddle as he pointed to him

"So?" Rufus questioned

"We're the band…us three…the people with the instruments" Squall stated smartly "shoo shoo" He said as Rufus walked away to sit next to Aeris who giggled at Squall's antics

"Ok so today is the last day that we can get Cloud and Aeris together…and so far we've got jack shit" Squall said as he hung his head in shame

"Oo! Oo! I got one! I got one!" Zell was jumping excitedly

Squall took his time and looked at Zell and turned his head to Rinoa

"Rinoa you got anything?" He asked as Zell had tears forming at his eyes

"Not right now…I thought you had the plan leader…" She said a little sad as she hung her head as Squall picked her head up by her chin and winked at her signaling it was alright and she smiled then blushed and looked away

"Ew…anyway I have one!" Zell said again excitedly recovering from what he just saw

"Well I've got no other option…go Zell" Squall said hanging his head

"We could make tonight's fan song a song dedicated from Aeris to Cloud and then we put Aeris on stage and pull Cloud from the Crowd" Zell said as both Rinoa and Squall's jaws dropped as they looked at a grinning Zell

"We have to come up with a song though by tonight" Squall said

"I got the perfect song!" Rinoa said as she grinned widely then looked out of the huddle towards Aeris making the poor girl shudder

* * *

"Damn, I haven't seen Cloud since he left to go to the tour bus…maybe he got on" Vincent said to himself "I'll probably see him on the inside" he said as he made his way towards the screaming fans and drums and music

* * *

Cloud woke up in a dusty desolate wasteland area. It was dark, and he was covered in dust his clothes ripped like he was just tossed out here…which was probably the case

"Where the hell am I?" Cloud asked out loud looking round at nothing but rocks, dust, and some old bones….from who knows what "Creepy…so how can I get back…got it, I'll call Vincent" He said pulling out his phone only to see he had no service "Damn…looks like I'm walking" Cloud said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk aimlessly to nowhere

* * *

Squall was looking out to the crowd hoping to find his cousin amongst the many Lion Heart fans

"What a time to go and get lost" Squall said to himself

The Northern Crater was a full house the stadium jumped with everyone in it,

"So I wanna thank you all for coming out tonight to the final day of this tour. You guys are the most bad ass fans ever! Don't let anyone tell you your not...or you'll have to kick their ass!" Squall exclaimed making the crowd full of signs, Lion Heart tees and head bangers scream in excitement "So before we play some music just want to tell you tonight's performance is live on TV. So if you haven't already told your mom, your sister, your grandma and hell even your dog to watch this, get a move on. Because this is gonna be the best concert known to man!" He ended earning screams as he signaled to Zell to start up the drums so that he could follow with a riff of his own

Tifa and Yuffie were at home watching the performance, very excited at the fact that it's on. Even the coaches Barret and Cid were in their own houses watching and waiting for a great show. It seemed as though just about everybody from around Gaia was watching from their homes

* * *

Cloud could hear the faint sound of loud screaming and music coming from a direction but he kinda lost all hope as to going and getting back Aeris from Rufus Shinra

"Cloud what the hell are you doing? Why are you just walking around aimlessly out here...your gonna miss your chance to get Aeris...Get a move on!" the voice order from out of nowhere

Cloud reacted to the voice in and unexpected way he actually felt the voice was familiar so he wasn't scared and he wasn't about to find out where it came from all he knew was he had something he's got to do even if it kills him trying.

Cloud started to run towards the screaming and the music as fast as his legs would take him. Sweat was forming fast and mixed with the dust that was on him but he didn't care, he even tripped a couple of times but he would get back up and start running again. He ran until he was close to the stadium...Cloud was almost home free and he could feel it as the music hit his skin but he didn't feel any pain it felt good it made him feel better knowing he came this far worked so hard and it was about to payoff

It started to rain

"Doesn't matter I'm almost there" Cloud said running towards the stadium "shit I don't have a ticket" Cloud said to himself as he then got an idea to sneak to the back

* * *

As it started to Rain everyone in the stadium started to 'aw' as they thought the show was gonna be cancelled

"You guys should know us better by now!" Squall called to them "Are you afraid of a little rain?" He asked them as he got the reaction he was looking for which was a bunch of hell no's "So keep on rocking!" He yelled into the mic shocking everyone as he kicked an amplifier making the crowd go crazy

"Alright...if I'm correct there should be a rope back here that leads to the back stage but the top part where they handle the lights and stuff" Cloud said to himself "Its a good thing I still remember my first concert my parents took Zack, Squall and I too at the Northern Crater...sneaking into the back to meet the band was great" Cloud said again reminiscing

The rain grew harder but no one cared it just made the show better but no one was noticing the electrical equipment that was live and looking very dangerous

Rufus was feeling paranoid, he just felt like for some reason Cloud might have just got here somehow, it was his gut feeling he was looking around everywhere until he spotted the blond spiky headed teen crawling a rope in the back room to the top which made his eyes almost jump out of his head "That bastard...how he managed to be so incognito I don't know" Rufus growled lowly "How'd he manage to get back for that matter?"

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked Rufus

"Oh its nothing" he said trying to sound normal and hide the fact that Cloud was right behind them climbing to the top "I can't let her spot him"

"Aeris Gainsborough!" Aeris heard her name called out loud

"Me?...why are they calling me?" Aeris asked out loud as she looked at Rufus who jus shrugged his shoulders

Aeris walked out to the stage where Squall, Zell, and Rinoa was motioning for her to come over

"So this little lady right here won the contest people. I really loved all your songs, and don't worry we'll record them for you and send it to you but we chose Aeris's song" Squall said to them earning some disappointed reactions but the crowd still clapped and cheered nonetheless

"Aeris?" Cloud said looking down from where he was standing way up high over the stage while being drenched by the rain "I gotta get Squalls attention...but how?" He questioned until a mischievous smile formed on Cloud's face

Cloud dug in his pockets and found a penny and angled it perfectly and dropped it

"So this song she calls - ow" he was interrupted as he looked at what might have hit him other than rain he looked up and saw Cloud waving with a bored expression on his face "I'm so gonna put a pillow over his face until he stops kicking" Squall said chuckling to himself

Everyone in the crowd was looking at him like he was crazy as he quickly waved his hands in front his face then pointed one finger up as everyone looked "my cousin" he said plainly

"Cloud?" Aeris called as she got a slight blush

"Oh yeah, this song is dedicated to Cloud from Aeris and its called **Yellow**...you probably already know why..." He trailed of as he, Rinoa, and Zell started at the same time making everyone love the sound and feel the music

"A song...about me?" Cloud said slowly a little confused and wide eyed as he looked at Aeris who looked up at him with a mixed face confident, shy, scared and she even had a blush on her face as Cloud's face softened and into a smile

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,**

**I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow**

**So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow**

**Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
**

The song Continued and the crowd was in awe at how beautiful the song was and felt it was sweet that it was from the nice girl to the spiky headed kid

**Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you**

Cloud felt real joy...joy he usually felt around Aeris...but it felt amplified as the rain grew harder

"Hey Cloud! Is there anything you wanna say to Aeris?" Squall called with a smile

Cloud started to yell something but nobody could hear him as it just looked funny that he was leaning over and yelling

"Take that Rufus" Squall said with a satisfied smirk "wait a minute where is he" Squall asked himself looking where Rufus was a minute ago

There was a sudden crashing sound that made everyone gasp, but what scared Squall was the electricity that crackled from all the equipment on stage...what scared Squall even more was that he looked up for his cousin and he was no longer there

"Please tell me he climbed down!" Squall said out loud running over not caring about the live wires and the rain, Aeris, Zell, and Rinoa followed after him to see what it was...hoping it's not who they thought it was

"Holy crap" Zell said as he got slapped in the back of the head by and awe struck Rinoa none out of the four could move until Aeris took the initiative to step forward to see cloud covered in wires blood and water it didn't look to good like he didn't have that much time as Squall signaled for the stage crew to cut off electricity from those wires on Cloud as Aeris quickly stood forward when the wires were no longer live or killing cloud for that matter she kneeled down in front of Cloud in all the blood and water from the rain as she looked at his face to see his eyes were starting to close

Cloud looked up at the form in front of him "Cloud no! Cloud! Cloud!" He heard the form yell over him and shake his body. He couldn't necessarily see who it was for his vision was blurred making it difficult and it didn't make it better seeing as he was starting to black out fast

"Keep your eyes open!" The person yelled again crying this time

"Aeris?" He asked

"Yes it's me!" She called back to him

"I was saying that I...I" Aeris's face was close so Cloud used all his strength to inch his lips towards hers and peck them for a good 4 seconds then drop his head back

"I love you" he finished with a weak smile making Aeris and the members of Lion Heart cry

"I...love you too...Cloud...don't leave me now that I said it" Aeris said

"I don't want to...but my body won't make any promises" he joked not getting any laughs "Tough...crowd" he said closing his eyes

"Cloud you idiot don't close your eyes! Don't leave me...just like him" She said shaking him and crying on his chest

* * *

Wow what a way to end the Tour and the chapter for that matter...did Aeris lose another? …please don't be to mad, just review and tell me what you think :) …and sorry if the chapter was too long...

the song **Yellow-by Coldplay **

See ya


	15. Back to the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

So it's a new month time to start things right…sorry for my recent absence…some of you were probably really waiting to see what happens to Cloud

Thank you for your reviews and to the people that read this…much appreciated, really helps to know what u guys think

"Blah" – normal people speaking

"**Blah**" Cloud speaking

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Shinra academy and Cloud dressed in his all black came walking onto the scene

"**When the hell did I get here?"** He asked himself as he started to ponder

He looked over to the school to spot some people going in

**"I'll ask around"** he said walking into the street

Cloud heard an engine and couldn't react in time to oncoming traffic

**"Son of a -"** Cloud said out loud seeing no way out in time. The young man threw his hands up and braced himself closing his eyes waiting for collision but it never happened

**"Huh?"** Cloud said observing his unscathed body, patting himself checking to see if every part of him was all there

**"What the hell?"** The spiky headed boy asked out loud genuinely confused as he looked around and then looked towards what apparently went through him from what he deduced

**"Fenrir?"** He said squinting at the bike **"wait a minute"**

Cloud ran over to where Fenrir and its mystery rider parked up and walked away

**"This is obviously Fenrir"** Cloud said as he cupped his chin in thought. He decided to look over the side and to his surprise it was a side car

**"No..."** Cloud trailed off as he ran towards the entrance

Upon entering the building to his surprise he saw a man with spiky black hair standing next to a shorter nervous boy with spiky hair

**"Zack?...and me?"** He questioned as his jaw dropped nearly to the floor **"but how?"** He asked again riddled with questions **"Must be an out of body experience or something like that"**

Cloud slowly approached the two conversing young men and reached out to grab them and found that he couldn't "I guess all I can do is watch" he said to himself

"You know bro, I've noticed you've had your eye on Tifa for a while. Maybe you two should go out" The young man with black spiky hair dressed exactly like invisible Cloud said to his younger brother

"So you think just because you found yourself this "great girl" of your own that you can tell me who I should date?" Cloud asked annoyed as he hid his blush because of his brother's previous statement

"**That doesn't even look like me anymore…thank God"** Cloud said as he grimaced at his younger self

"And plus I don't like Tifa "Mr. lovedoctor"" Cloud said making his brother grab him in a chokehold

"**Kid you're in so much Denial"** Cloud said remembering himself and slapping his hand to his face in embarrassment

Zack grabbed Cloud in a chokehold "Forget about that, my baby brother is finally a freshman in high school. We have to celebrate…hmm maybe its time I taught u how to ride Fenrir" Zack said changing the subject and holding a sly grin on his face

"Really?" Cloud asked excitedly

"Nahh…your still too young" He said with a huge grin as it was now Cloud's turn to put his brother in a head lock

"**What an ass hole"** present Cloud commenting looking on at the memory with a expressionless face

"STRIFE!" Came a voice of an irritated man that made everyone look in that direction "Let go of your delinquent brother and get in here!" They heard the voice call again

Cloud looked at his schedule to see the teachers name and found it "Yes sir Mr. Hojo!" Cloud answered back as he straightened his posture

Hojo Closed the Door cautiously and then Cloud calmed down letting out a deep sigh

Zack sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked towards his little brother

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked

"Nothing" Cloud answered back scratching the back of his head as he gave his brother a sheepish smile

"Cloud Rule number 1, Hojo is a pushover. Rule number 2, never! And I mean never! Join the soccer team" Zack said shaking his head at the thought as Cloud pulled out a tiny note pad and started to scribble

"**If only he saw me now, oh boy" **Cloud commented still watching the scene with a sweat drop

"Pushover…soccer a no go…" Cloud trailed off scribbling as Zack then snatched the tiny book from him

"Note taking?" He asked Cloud with his eyebrow raised as all Cloud could do was give him a goofy smile as he shrugged his shoulders

Zack was about to choke Cloud until the boys froze in their position with Zack's hands wrapped around Cloud's neck, and Cloud's hands in a fist ready to give Zack a black eye

It was Tifa as she strutted towards them

"Hey Teef" Cloud said nervously as his voice cracked making Tifa's eyes go wide and making Zack snickered a little

"**Someone in this spirit world shoot me" **Cloud yelled as he punched his younger self but to no avail as it jus fazed right through him

Tifa turned her attention to Zack who smiled when Cloud hung his head in defeat

"Hey Zack" She greeted happily

"What's up Teef" He greeted back smoothly as she played with her hair a little bit

"I like it when you call me that" She said with the sweetest smile she could manage

Both Cloud's jaws dropped at the same time "But I just-"

"Zack are you going to Come to my cheerleading tryouts?" She asked Cutting off Cloud who fell to the ground in defeat this time with tears at his eyes

"Sorry Teef…I gotta go see my girl after school…and plus I can't be caught dead by Coach Wallace and his sidekick Highwind else I'll be on the soccer team against my will" He shuddered at the thought "But this knuckle head can go" He said pointing at Cloud who sat in a position with his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth "ok….." Zack trailed off scratching his head in embarrassment

"Yeah no thanks…maybe you can come watch me cheer at the games then?" she asked with a wink

"Sure, we'll have to see" He said as she walked away

"Dude she so wants you" Zack said to Cloud

"Shut up! And what did you mean when you said "See your girlfriend"?"

"Like I said "see my girlfriend"" Zack confirmed "Is there a problem?" Zack questioned

"Uh, yeah tonight the roads are gonna be wet from rain, do not go. Save it for another night" Cloud warned his older brother

"It's gonna be alright Cloud" Zack reassured

"no it's not alright" Cloud said pressing on

"Listen Cloud, one you're not the boss of me, two I'm older than you, and three end of discussion" Zack said breaking it down

"**Damn he never did listen"** Cloud said feeling hurt as he watched on at the two boys quarrel

"But-"

"End of discussion" Zack said sternly giving Cloud a look

"You ass!" Cloud said walking off to class

"Dammit…he's mad" Zack said lowly "Cloud he called out before his older brother was about to open the door

Cloud paused but didn't turn around

"I wanna talk" Zack said only to receive the bird in reply from Cloud who went inside the Class

* * *

Later that day

"Cloud have you seen my black sweater?" Zack asked out loud tossing a few things out of his way as he searched

"Shut up" was Cloud's only reply as he had his nose in the book

Zacks eye twitched in annoyance "Ok…I found it" he said slowly "Hey I can't find the keys to Fenrir!" Zack called out loud as he looked around until his eyes landed on Cloud who was reading but spinning the keys around his finger casually like he didn't notice

"Give me the keys Cloud" Zack said carefully as he approached Cloud cautiously on his tip toes like he was sneaking up on an animal

"No…I told you you're not going to see that girl tonight, look at the weather" He replied angrily as he threw the book "You know what happened to dad and mom in this type of weather"

"Cloud shut up! I know what happened! But I told you already this girl is special…I'm positive nothings going to go wrong!" He yelled as he wrestled with Cloud for the keys to Fenrir and just out of anger

"So you let your judgment of some girl cloud your own safety, and neglect the warnings your own brother has to say?" Cloud said as he pulled at Zack's hair and bit his hand

"Yeah!" Zack yelled without realizing as he finally got the keys to Fenrir from Cloud

It took and uncomfortable silence for Zack to realize what he just said to his Brother "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant I'm not letting anyone keep me from what my heart wants…not even myself"

"**That's the one thing I lacked the most…I still don't know how you did it Zack"** Cloud said sadly after watching that scene before him

"You already said what you had to the first time…I get it" Cloud said walking away

Zack looked down in defeat "What have I done?" He said slapping his hand to his forehead "Cloud!" He called suddenly getting an idea

"The hell do you want?" Cloud spat

"I really didn't mean it…I'm sorry…but I want you to come with me and meet her…I want to show you why she's so special to me"

To put your damn life on the line I'd love to see this…stupid" Cloud said harshly again

"Get your helmet"

"Yeah, whatever"

* * *

"Cloud she's just so great bro"

"Uh huh" Cloud answered back bored as rain drops hit his face very fast

"She just always has me thinking about her"

"Shut up" Cloud said to his brother making Zack chuckle "You always talk about her, but you never even said this mystery chick's name" Cloud said with an expressionless face

"Wow…you're totally right…I did" he said laughing "Her name is –"

"Bro look out!" Cloud called from the side car as Zack tried to turn into a stop but slide because of the wet road and crashed into the white car that ran the light

The crash did not harm the car much but for them the collision was horrible the side car and Fenrir separated sending the boys into different directions but not to far from one another since they fell out off the vehicles Fenrir was on fire while the side car was lost in the trees somewhere

Cloud lay on his back as he raised his head up a little he had on only half the helmet on for it was broken when he fell; blood was running down his face "Shit. I can't move my arm" He said as he opened his eyes but his vision was blurry and dark the rain was still falling and harder this time as thunder rolled "ZACK!" Cloud called as loud as he could but was blocked out by the loud thunder "ZACK!" He yelled again

"Cloud?" Zack said weakly but just enough for Cloud to hear him

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked frantically as he turned on his stomach to look in the direction he heard his brothers voice, his vision had cleared up by now as he saw something that would scar him for the rest of his life he saw Zack covered in blood and it was coming from his mouth and it wouldn't stop as he coughed up a huge amount

"Good thing you wore your helmet" He joked

"Not the time Zack…I'll get help" Cloud said

"It's no use…no one is out this far…save your energy I might not make it" Zack said to his brother in a small voice

"Zack don't say that…were gonna make it your gonna make it…remember no one can keep you from this girl…not even your self"

"…"

"Zack get up!"

"…"

"Zack…Zack…Zack!" Cloud yelled over the thunder that boomed in the background

"**Nobody could keep Zack away…not even himself…I realize it was death that kept him from her"** Cloud said with tears in his eyes as he stood over his own younger form's bloody body **"Zack I'm sorry"**

"I can't believe this... I didn't even say sorry…I treated him so bad…he hates me" Cloud said as he coughed up blood himself as his vision blurred again "I might not be too long" As lightning struck him but at that exact moment present Cloud felt the shock as well

"**What the hell! Ahhh!"** Cloud yelled as another bolt hit him

The lights flashed and suddenly there was nothingness and he started falling and falling until he crashed into some speakers and live wires shocking him violently as his body started to shake and jerk viciously from all the jolts of electricity running through his veins

"Nurse! Doctor! Somebody help!" Aeris called as she watched Cloud's body shake on the bed while he was attached to all the equipment showing how his heart monitor was going off the charts

Finally the nurse and the doctor made their way into the room in a hurry and rushed to the young man's side

"Hold him down I got to give him a shot" The doctor said getting a needle as Aeris and the nurse held him but as they did that before the doctor could even give the shot Cloud went lifeless and he flat lined

"No!" Aeris cried out

* * *

Cloud stood in an all white room with his regular all black attire on so he stuck out like a sore thumb in that room

"Guess I'm walking Cloud said to no one in particular as he walked straight ahead of him and getting nowhere fast until he saw someone standing a little bit further down as Cloud ran towards the only sign of life

Upon reaching the figure Cloud was shocked and confused "Zack?"

"Sup little bro?" He said casually "boy you got big, I'm glad your taking care of yourself" He said as he ruffled Clouds hair

"yeah…" Cloud trailed off as he looked away from his brother

Zack leaned on a tree that appeared out of nowhere "So what brings you here?"

"I don't know…and can I do that tree thing?" Cloud asked

"No…you can't" he sweat dropped "anyway, you're not suppose to be here yet" Zack said with a smile "not for a long time"

"I'm not leaving without you…" Cloud said to his brother determined

"Sorry bro but that's impossible…but don't worry bout me I'm fine" Zack reassured

"How can you say that? You're not around anymore. Why did you leave?" Cloud asked angrily

"I wish I could answer that question…but Cloud I never left you, I was always there and always will be" Zack said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder

"But I thought you hated me…I was not being a good brother to you towards the end and I never got to say sorry" Cloud said truthfully

"How could I hate you…you were all I had…my brother…and you're doing great without me…trust me I'm there with you little bro…also remember follow your heart and don't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve what you want…But now there's Someone who's special to you waiting for you…she'd be devastated without you don't keep her waiting" Zack said with a thumbs up

"I'm not leaving" Cloud said defiantly with tears threatening to fall

"You have to Cloud"

"No. Its hard saying goodbye a second time" Cloud said this time with his tears falling

"Its not goodbye…more like…see you later bro" He said giving off a bright smile "Now its time to wake up Cloud" Zack said as "Wake up" repeated and echoed as it suddenly turned pitch black

"Just wake up Cloud" Aeris said sobbing on Cloud's chest "Wake up…please wake up"

"Young lady…I'm sorry but he's de-"

"No! not again…not when he finally said I love you…Cloud I need you wake up!" She cried out as your heard all the pain and anguish in her cries

It was quiet as the doctor stood with his head down as all you could hear was Aeris sobbing as she whispered "I love you Cloud…please don't die" to Cloud's unmoving form

There was suddenly a feint beep that came from the monitor the nurse was the first to notice when the second beep happened "Doctor! Look!" She said excitedly pointing to the monitor as the doctor looked at the machine in disbelief, amazement, and a tinge of happiness as the beeps were steady getting better

"Young lady…he's going to make it" The doctor said as he patted her shoulder and gave her a heart warming smile. Aeris rose up with tears still flowing with disbelief and relief and happiness written all over her face

There was silence for a good five minutes until Cloud's body started to stir

"He's waking up!" The nurse exclaimed

"Cloud!" Aeris cried as the boy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before opening them and looked around in confusion then at the people in the room until his eyes landed on Aeris who sat next to his bed. The doctor was about to speak until the Nurse stopped him not wanting him to ruin the romantic moment that was about to unfold

Aeris's smile was beaming as she was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt as she looked at the boy who still held confusion on his face as she hugged and kissed him

"Cloud I love you too…I love you so much…I'm so happy you did not die on me" She cried with tears of happiness

Cloud was now even more confused and a little shocked after the kiss as he pulled her off of him and looked her in the face making her smile drop

"Cloud what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm sorry…but who are you?"

* * *

WHOOOOA! What a way to end out a chapter huh?, well anyway guys I'll try not to keep you waiting with the next one…its just that this one was hard to write…and I still don't think it came out good….well that's for you to tell me thanks for the reviews much appreciated ….don't forget to Read and review this chapter

See ya


	16. Cloud's Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Thanks for the readers and reviewers

So another chapter…was hard to write but enjoy

* * *

"Cloud what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm sorry…but who are you?" Cloud asked confused as he eyed the girl who was hugging him up and down

"Oh, this is not good" The doctor whispered to the nurse

"Cloud…it's me. Aeris" she said in a low voice as the smile she once held was gone and replaced with the deep frown

"Aeris…Aeris…Aer-ahhhhhh" Cloud clutched his head and gritted his teeth in pain as the doctor and the nurse rushed to his side as the nurse did all she could to hold him down while the doctor injected something to put the young man to sleep

"I can't believe it…he doesn't remember me…why?" Aeris asked as she sank down to the floor and started to cry

The doctor couldn't stand seeing the girl like this so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Young lady I believe this is a case of a form of amnesia…when he wakes we will find out what he can remember so we can find out what to do…but I don't think you should worry. A pretty face like yours should forever be in this young man's head…or heart for that matter" the doctor said with a smile as he left with the nurse close behind

"Cloud" Aeris trailed off as she went into a small space next to him on his bed side and fell asleep

* * *

"You know necrophilia is illegal right" Aeris faintly heard a mans voice say

"Cloud's not dead you idiot!" she heard another voice this time a women's voice say as the voice from earlier hit the floor hard

"Yeah, plus Cloud is the main character in the series…sub characters like you die first" Another mans voice said

"You suck!" The voice from earlier said from on the floor

Aeris started to stir and open her eyes

"Look guys she's waking up!" the voice from the floor said excitedly

"What are you guys doing here?" Aeris asked as she looked at the members of Lion Heart who happened to have numerous gifts at hand

"We are here to see if my cousin is ok" Squall said simply

"Is he dead?" Zell asked eagerly earning a slap "Ow"

"So Aeris how are things? Did he wake up? What went down?" She asked trying to get the full scoop

"Well it's jus that...that..." She couldn't finish as she held back the tears that threatened to fall "he-"

Aeris was cut off as another visitor entered the hospital room

He had long black hair and what appears to be a tilak in the middle of his forehead

"I am here to see Cloud" he said in a hardened tone

"Nobody stopping u dude" Zell said while he shrugged his shoulders

He nodded and walked over with the flowers he brought and place them down

"Aren't you Tseng from Shinra's Turks?" She asked him

"Yes I am and I was apart of the Turks"

"Was?" Everybody in the room questioned

"Yes, I recently withdrew from the group for I believe their mindless following of Rufus is nothing but ignorance" he said seriously

Everyone nodded there heads murmuring things along the line of "asshole", "douche bag", "bastard" and etc about Shinra

"So why are you here?" Squall asked getting to the bottom of this

"You see...Cloud and I were once friends before Shinra asked me to be part of his "Turks"" he said

Everyone nodded as there was now a silence until the door opened revealing Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent

"Aeris" Tifa growled a little

"Tifa" Aeris growled back

"Tseng" Vincent said acknowledging him with some respect

"Vincent" he said nodding at him

"Yuffie!" Yuffie called happily in between the two girls killing the animosity and making everyone laugh

"So everyone is here to see Cloud then?" Vincent asked knowing the answer as everyone nodded

everyone sat and chatted for a while about nothing until the doctor came in to check on everything and as if on cue Cloud started to stir and woke up

"Cloud!" Everyone cried in unison

"Hey guys...what am I doing here? And what's everyone doing here?"

"Wow, you don't remember?" Rinoa asked in disbelief

"Wait everyone" the doctor said halting all questions as he inspected Cloud "as I thought" he said to himself

"I need you to answer a few questions for me son"

"Yes sir" Cloud said

"Sir?" Everyone questioned

"What's you name?"

"Cloud strife"

"Age?"

"14"

Everyone gasped as the doctor put his hand up to silence oncoming questions

"What year is it, where do you live and with whom?"

"Your not a pedophile are you? You look kind of like one" Cloud asked back earning some snickers and some frustrated sighs

"No. I'm a doctor" he said sweat dropping and rubbing in between his eyebrows "_Just a kid. Just a kid_. Answer the question son" he said

"2006, Midgar, and with my older brother Zack Fair...speaking of which where is that knuckle head?" He asked while everyone looked away whistling or asking questions amongst one another

"This is not good..." The doctor trailed off "Son, what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked seriously

"Well I remember I was in the sidecar of the motorcycle going with my brother to see his girlfriend and then we got in an accident-" Cloud stopped for a second "This is why I'm in a hospital. Where's Zack!" He asked getting up as the doctor stopped him and he looked at all the familiar faces

"Tseng?"

"I..." Tseng could not answer as he looked away

"Vincent?"

"..." He turned his back to him

"Yuffie? Tifa?" He asked his voice growing a bit frantic as both women looked away

"Zell, come on man send over a joke" Cloud said a little desperately

"This is so not the time..." Zell said lowly looking away also

Cloud looked at Rinoa and Squall with a bit of hope in his eyes as she turned away and buried her face in Squall's chest

Squall hardened his expression

"He's dead Cloud"

Clouds hope filled eyes turn to sad ones as the tears flowed freely

"Whoa dude...Cloud crying. I've never thought I'd see the day" Zell said as Rinoa slapped behind his head while her face still buried in Squall's chest.  
There was a silence as nobody dared to speak fearing to be the first one to break this painful silence that seemed to constrict everyone in that room

Cloud finally stopped crying and looked up at everybody

"So why the long faces?" He asked

Everyone looked at Cloud like the just saw a cow shot between the eyes right in front of them

"Son um I'm gonna say this slowly...you have amnesia…you guys help him catch up…bye" the doctor said leaving quickly

"Son of a bi-" Squall started

"Anyway... So I have amnesia..." Cloud said waiting for some responses

"Cloud, are you sure you're ok?" Tifa asked

"Yea sure I am-" Cloud stopped with his mouth wide open

"Cloud what's wrong?" Everyone asked a little scared

"Oh crap. Nur-" Squall was about to go but was stopped by Vincent who pointed at Cloud's flustered face

"Tifa's talking to me" Cloud said in disbelief

Everyone nearly fell except for Vincent, Squall and Tseng who of course knew about the crush from back then

"Was I really that mean?" Tifa asked out loud as they looked at Cloud who now had blood dripping from his nose

"Nur-" once again Squall was stopped by Vincent who pointed out Cloud's eye contact which fell on Tifa's chest

making some of the guys laugh as the girls worried

"What the hell?" Yuffie said as she looked at Vincent who was pointing "Cloud! Really?" She said slapping the already injured boy "eye contact...jeez"

Tifa blushed and Aeris scowled

"Um anyway" Cloud started changing the subject "So are you two still going out...since I'm behind everything and all?" Cloud asked out loud

"Oh, of course" Rinoa said excitedly clutching Squall

"No not you two...I already know you're married" he said making Squall send him a glare which he shook off

"Those two" he said pointing to Yuffie and Vincent who both glared at him as all eyes fell on Vincent and Yuffie but strangely Vincent was missing in the couple of seconds it took to look at both of them

"What the hell!" Yuffie yelled "Vincent get back in here" she called  
as he stopped speed walking down the hall and came back

"Whipped" Zell said laughing to Squall's ear which was actually Rinoa's "Crap" he said as his smile fell quickly as he covered his head waiting for the blow

"Squall is" Rinoa said giving him a look as Squall gave her one back in what seemed like a staring contest for dominance until Squall looked away in defeat "Thought so" she said hugging him

"Dude…Weak" Zell said earning an evil glare

Tifa decided it was time to change the subject before Zell was in the hospital bed "You guys went out?" Tifa asked Yuffie and Vincent as they both nodded

"Well we still do" Yuffie said grabbing Vincent's arm as he looked away from all the smiling faces

"Tseng, how are things dude?" Cloud asked

"Everything's fine...Cloud"

"Cool cool man, how bout we hit a concert or something later bro" he said to him

"Sounds good" Tseng said as he hid a small smile happy to have his friend back

"Cloud, are you sure you're alright with this whole Zack being dead thing?" Squall asked his cousin

"Yea bro totally...it feels like I've done this before you know...the tears just ran out. In a way it feels like Zack wouldn't want me to dwell on this" there was a small silence till Cloud broke it "But eh forget it, how's the amateur band thing going?"

"Well it's actually-"

"Dude we kick ass!" Zell butted in hyped making everyone laugh

"Still thinking about switching your drummer for me?" Cloud asked as both he and Squall had the same smirk on

"Cut it out, assholes!" Zell said retreating behind Rinoa

Everyone took the time out to tell Cloud stuff that he couldn't remember and they were laughing and having a good time

During the events of the "catch up" Aeris slipped out feeling out of place because Cloud did not know her at that point in his life she was sad but she understood

Cloud was laughing with everyone making jokes and feeling good until he looked over at the girl that called herself Aeris. He stared at her, something about her jus made him feel hurt inside like something was wrong. He wanted to remember but he could not and he hated how sad she looked because of it

"Um miss" he called towards Aeris as everyone turned their attention to Aeris as Cloud motioned for her to come here

Aeris got up and walked over to Cloud and he said "Closer, I gotta tell you something" he said with a smirk as she brought her ear to his lips only to have Cloud place a kiss on her cheek making her gasp but smile and the rest of the group gasp as well

"Did your memory come back?" Squall asked

"...um… no" Cloud said as everyone sweat dropped

"So why did you kiss her?" Yuffie said as Cloud shrugged in reply "Pervert!" Yuffie said striking the young man

Cloud rubbed his head and spoke "She said to me earlier that she loves me too...and deep down this felt ok...and deep down something's telling me I owe Yuffie a beating" he said throwing said girl a glare as she hid behind Vincent

* * *

After a while everyone slowly left the hospital until it was Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris left behind

"So Cloud, maybe you can come watch me cheer sometime" Tifa flirted while making circles on his chest as he was speechless

She moved in for a kiss but was interrupted by the nurse

"Visiting time is over" she said to her with a smile as Tifa looked disappointed but figured she'd have all the time that she needs now that Cloud can't remember Aeris "Bye Cloud" she said winking at the boy "Aeris" she said throwing a glare

"Tifa" Aeris threw one back not backing down as Tifa left

"Ok Cloud...I'm leaving now...remember I'm Aeris"

"Ok miss Aeris, I'll remember" he said earning a smile from the girl as Aeris walked towards the door and the nurse stopped her

"You can stay...I kinda wanna see you win this one" the nurse said winking at Aeris

"Really? Thank you" Aeris said with excitement as she stepped back in the room

"You're staying?" Cloud asked curiously

"Yes, I hope you do not mind" she said walking over to the chair across the room and lying down in an uncomfortable position

There was silence and after a while Cloud decided to break it

"Hey" he called

"Yes" she answered back

"So I said "I love you"?" he asked

"Y-yes that's correct"

"And you feel the same way?" He asked

"...Yes" Aeris said confidently after a little thought

"Well I'm sorry" he said as her heart fell

"...it's ok" she said

"No...I think you should show me why I said I love you...and maybe I can feel the same way again...I'm just saying" he said with a small blush

Aeris's face lit up like a light as she liked the idea

There was a silence as it started raining hard outside followed by thunder and lightning

Aeris tried to ignore her fear at the moment as she was a little sad that Cloud couldn't remember her fear so they could snuggle together. Thunder clapped and lightning struck and Aeris let out a low "eep" sound that only she could hear

"Hey, you sleeping?" Cloud called

Aeris thought about staying quiet not wanting to be a burden on Cloud but she decided against it "Yes" she said

Cloud laughed at her "You definitely sound like it. Would you mind coming here for a second? I dropped my pillow and my injury is really bad" he said as Aeris got up quick and went over to his side

"Hey, there's no pill-" Aeris never got to finish her sentence as she was strongly pulled down onto the bed next to Cloud

"You're strong. Injured huh?" she joked blushing at how close there faces were

"You're afraid of thunder storms right?" He asked

she was shocked at how he might have remembered "You remembered?" She asked

"No. I heard you making scared sounds over there." He said as he eyed her and she looked away hiding her blush "You said if I "remembered"...has this happened once before" he asked her interested in the story

"Twice actually" she said

"Really...so did I hold you like this?" He asked turning her body towards him face to face

Aeris was at a loss for words for a moment but she answered "No" was all she could mutter

"And did I ever take your mind off the storm by doing this" he said kissing her on the lips

Aeris was trapped in the kiss as everything around her disappeared and it was just her and Cloud with and Air around them that seemed to stop time and space itself

They broke off the kiss for air

"Definitely not." She said breathing with a smile "I would've thought you wouldn't feel right kissing me… since you don't remember me like I'm a stranger" she added after

"I have amnesia but I once read my brothers book, and the brain may forget certain things but when something triggers a feeling it almost always comes back even if you don't know why" Cloud explained in a low voice as he moved in for another kiss but was stopped

"Are you sure? I am just a stranger who said she loves you"

"You don't look like the kind of girl to just give your love to anyone...and plus I said for you to show me why I said I love you...and now's the best time to get to know this lovely stranger" he said

Aeris smiled really big this was nothing but bliss for her as Cloud kissed her teeth as she stopped smiling and kissed him back

Cloud pulled off "So do you think you can do it?" he asked her

She nodded her head slowly

"Good cause from this amnesia… I've never saw love...I wanna see it close" he said hugging her to him tighter

They spent the rest of the night kissing and talking until the storm was over and they eventually fell asleep

* * *

Whoa wonder what's waiting for a amnesiac uncharacteristic Cloud a Aeris that's back to being a stranger...wonder what Tifa's planning. What will happen to Cloud's life now...will he ever remember or is he doomed?

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think

See ya


	17. back to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Sorry it's been so long but I had writers block, thank you readers and reviewers

Here's your story

* * *

Aeris was busy scrambling around her house picking up various items and clothing inspecting them and then tossing them into a duffle bag

Elmyra sat in the chair reading the paper as Aeris kept passing by with stuff from left to right and it was starting to bother Elmyra

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself on that bike Aeris?"

"Yeah mom, it's Cloud you know him, geez I'm not a baby its just a motorcycle" Aeris said a little annoyed

"Yeah Aeris, it's _just _a motorcycle" She replied sarcastically with an expressionless face "Just be safe and wear a jacket" She said to her with concern

"Aww ok mom" Aeris said defeated as she ran up the stairs

* * *

Aeris hastily tossed out many different pieces of clothing and lastly stopped at a black jacket with a familiar scent, it was Cloud's jacket he left it at her house that one time he jumped out the window (chapter 8)

Aeris clutched the jacket tight to her chest as the smell of Cloud brought back many memories to her

"Maybe I can use this!" She said excitedly as she thought about how it could restore his memory

Aeris left her house and walked over to where Fenrir had been parked since she last used it to go to school.

"It's time to go pick up Cloud" she said to herself with a smile as she thought about Cloud finally going back to school after so long it would feel so good to see him again since her mom made her go to school instead of seeing Cloud at the hospital

* * *

While riding Fenrir to Cloud's house she couldn't help but worry for the sheer fact that she hadn't been to the hospital for so long and Tifa seemed to be absent at school every time Aeris was there

"Very suspicious" Aeris thought at first but then brushed it off as a coincidence and let the breeze from this beautiful day take her away as she got closer to Cloud's house

Aeris was finally there and walked up to the door and knocked a few times and put her hand over her heart with a smile as she waited for Cloud to open the door

"May I help you?" Aeris heard a familiar voice ask as her face fell, it was Tifa

"Where's Cloud?" Aeris asked back

"Not here" Tifa Answered as Aeris gave her a look

"Teef! Who's that?" Aeris heard Cloud's voice call as Tifa sweat dropped

Aeris gave her an expectant look "Mm-hm"

"It's Aeris!" Tifa called back a little disappointed

"Really?" he called as he came running to the door in the weirdest attire Aeris never thought she would see Cloud in

Cloud was wearing some skinny jeans, with some black and white chuck taylors and a sweater vest

"Cloud?" Aeris asked as Cloud wasn't in his usual black attire, he looked good but that wasn't Cloud's style…where's the boots and the slightly baggy ripped jeans? And the all black...she was shocked

"Hi Aeris" He said back happy to see the girl "I miss-"

"Ok Cloud, we gotta go" Tifa said quickly interrupting the boy

"Wait" Aeris said seeing what was going on as she took off Clouds jacket "Try this on Cloud"

Cloud took the jacket and put it on and zipped it up he looked quite comfortable

"Do you remember anything?" She asked

"No" He replied

"Take in the scent" she said feeling like she failed

"You wear a nice perfume" he said making her blush

"Dammit" Aeris said to herself "I shouldn't have tried to smell nice for him" she said while mentally punching herself

"I like your jacket" He complimented

"It's actually yours" She said with a smile

"Really!" He said like a happy kid "But wait Tifa you said I don't wear stuff like this" He said downcast as Tifa looked around nervously

"That's what Tifa said huh?" Aeris said "Ok Cloud let's go, were riding on Fenrir" Aeris instructed as Cloud's eyes seemed to light up

"Really…No sidecar and everything!" he said like a kid again

"Yeah Cloud" Aeris laughed amused at immature Cloud since he's never like this

"No way Cloud!" Tifa cut in "We are going in a car I don't want you to get into another accident like that tim-"

"Ok…ok don't remind me" He said a little sadly as Tifa nodded in satisfaction as she led the way to her car "Bye Aeris…I'll see you at school right?" he asked as his eyes told her he was hoping she says yes

"Yeah…" She trailed off sadly as Cloud gave her a smile and went inside the car

"Stupid Tifa…" Aeris trailed off as she walked back to Fenrir and hopped on "So this is how she wants to fight huh?" She said with a smirk

* * *

Aeris arrived at the school's parking lot moments after Tifa and Cloud she looked around the open lot spotting a couple of cars parked up even a familiar all white Ferrari, she took the moment to glare at it until a car pulled into the parking lot and Yuffie stepped out smiling

"Hey Aeris!"

"Hi Yuffie" Aeris greeted her friend with a hug "So who's in the car?" Aeris asked with a sly smile

"No one!" Yuffie answered back quickly with a huge blush

"Yuffie meet me here after school" Vincent called as he parked his car

Yuffie couldn't say anything as Aeris laughed and poked Yuffie in her flustered face

"Cut it out!" Yuffie yelled as she shook her fist "Where's _your _boyfriend?" Yuffie asked as she stuck her tongue out as Aeris frowned

"…"

"Tifa" Aeris said looking away

"Oh jeez" Yuffie said smacking her forehead

"Yeah" Aeris said as she frowned again sadly

"Don't get down it can't be that bad" Yuffie said patting her on her back "Lets get to Hojo's before he experiments on us or something" Yuffie commented with a shudder

* * *

Aeris sat next to Yuffie today in class with nothing on her mind but Cloud since he was not in the class at the moment

Aeris stared at the door expecting Cloud to bust in late and toss his bag at the chair and ignore Hojo like he usually did…but it didn't quite play out like that

"I'm sorry I'm late" Came Clouds voice busting in as Aeris instantly looked his way

"Mr. Cloud you're late!" Hojo sneered "Get to your seat" He ordered

"Y-yes sir…I'll be sure to listen"

"W-what?" Hojo and almost everyone in the class said in unison as they heard the uncharacteristic trait from Cloud as he took his seat

Hojo seemed like he went crazy as he walked over to his desk and sat down with his elbows on the desk as he held his head "Strife…actually listening" He spoke out to himself like he was crazy as everyone looked at him like he was crazy

Hojo pointed to Cloud "yes professor Hojo?" Cloud answered

"Out of my class room"

"What?" Cloud asked back in confusion

"You are not Cloud strife now get out and go to the principles office or something" Hojo said up set as Cloud gathered his things and left as everyone looked at each other wondering what the hell just happened

* * *

Yuffie, Vincent, Tseng, and Aeris sat at a table during the lunch break talking amongst one another…well mostly Aeris and Yuffie

"So what's Tifa's motive?" Yuffie asked out loud as she and Aeris started to think

"I don't know first the clothes then the bike" Aeris said a little annoyed as she and Yuffie sat with their thinking faces as Tseng and Vincent looked at each other with the same unreadable expression and then shook their head in disappointment

"I can't believe neither of you noticed yet" Vincent said as Yuffie and Aeris looked up at him

"Yeah" Tseng commented with his arms folded as he closed his eyes

There was a long pause

"Well tell me" Yuffie said angrily as she looked at Vincent's expression as it didn't budge

"I'm waiting to see if you notice" He said calmly

Yuffie started to pout but then grabbed his cheeks and pulled even though his face wouldn't change which looked pretty funny

"Ok ok…cut it out" He said resisting the urge to rub his now red cheeks "The fact that Tifa is trying to mold Cloud's fragile mind into what she wants it to be…since it was hard to attain him the way he was before…get it?" He ended off

"Thank you!" Yuffie said as she moved to his cheek and kissed it

"Anyway…so that's her plan" Aeris said as she looked over to Cloud who was surrounded by many people

* * *

"Wow Cloud I knew there was no way you could hate me!" Biggs said excitedly as he slung his arm around Cloud's shoulder as Cloud gave a nervous chuckle

"Something strongly tells me that you annoy the hell out of me" Cloud said to himself as Tifa walked over and then sat on his lap "T-tifa!" Cloud stuttered out as his face turned red

"Cloud let's get out of here"

"Where are we going?" He asked innocently

"Alone time" she whispered

"GO Cloud!" Biggs called out loud as he howled making Tifa look around the lunch room and then reach for his throat

"I dont think we sho-" Cloud was about to say until he was silenced by Tifa's lips that took him by surprise

* * *

"Aeris are you ok?" Tseng asked the girl whose face was in utter shock from the scene that just occurred

"Tifa's doing something evil…I can feel it" She replied as she got up and started to walk over

"Aeris I don't think that's-"

"Don't get into it…trust me you wont like it" Vincent said with his arms folded as Yuffie still kissing him trying to get a reaction "It's not gonna work in public babe" He said with a slight smirk as Yuffie stopped and started to pout

Aeris walked slowly towards the crowd of people around Cloud, along the way she avoided random stares that made her nervous as she finally made it to the crowd it was quite a few of them so she had to push her way through murmuring 'excuse me' along the way, Aeris finally made it to the center to a sight she wish she hadn't seen Tifa was kissing Cloud…and that wasn't the worst part he was sitting on his lap

Aeris cleared her throat loudly so that she could be heard; it worked because a shocked Cloud sat there with a huge blush on his face as he held a scared look while Tifa had a huge grin seeing that she accomplished something

"A-Aeris I-"

"Don't Cloud!" Aeris stopped him as she felt it grow really quiet she was about to cry but all eyes were on her so she held it back

Cloud dropped his head in shame knowing this was wrong

"Check mate" Tifa said with a smirk as she pulled Cloud's attention back to her "Go cry somewhere" She said while looking in Cloud's eyes as Cloud tried to tear his gaze away to look towards Aeris but was being held back by Tifa

* * *

Aeris ran out of the open area where everyone at lunch and down a hall and stopped when she felt she was far enough and leaned herself up against a wall and slid all the way down to the floor where she chocked back a few sobs, but then the tears started to flow freely

"Why are you crying?" Aeris heard a voice say

"Rufus Shinra?" Aeris questioned out loud

"The one and only" He replied as he flipped back his strands of hair "It's been a while, would you like to talk?" He asked with his hand out to her

Aeris sat there and contemplated whether or not she should go with the young man and tell him about her current troubles…Aeris just couldn't think straight at the moment as all she could think about is Tifa winning Cloud's heart with underhanded tricks

"Let's go" She said as she took his hand "I don't want to be here right now" She said as she looked away from him

"_That's good cause neither do I_…I drive you around he said as he pulled her up and then placed an arm around her shoulder to guide her to the parking lot which Aeris didn't mind

"Check mate Strife" Rufus said with an evil smirk

* * *

Whoa check mate on both sides! Just how will Cloud and Aeris find their way back to one another? Will they ever? And Will Cloud ever remember and stop this madness…I mean come on RUFUS SHINRA…even I didn't see that coming

Sorry it's been so long I had such a bad case of writers block but I'm getting back on track

Review and tell me what you think

See ya


	18. Aeris & Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII

Here it is thanks for the reviews and to all the readers. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think afterwards, hope you enjoy

* * *

Aeris sat in Rufus Shinra's all white Ferrari sad and a little uncomfortable, she was totally zoned out at the moment. Rufus spoke about only himself the whole time so she wasn't interested in listening to him

'Why am I in this car right now?' Aeris asked herself as she saw that they weren't really going any where just around the block and driving casually

"So Aeris" Rufus spoke up snapping her out of her thoughts "How are things with the amnesiac jerk" Rufus joked which made Aeris frown at that remark

"We'll he doesn't remember me at all…" Aeris trailed off zoning out again "And he's with Tifa" She said looking down as Rufus parked the car and put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her green eyes

Rufus didn't know what to do in this situation so he thought he would just play it sympathetic and show Aeris he "cares" for her "Don't worry. It will be alright" he said as his efforts garnered no response

'Will it be alright?' Aeris asked herself 'How can I see the person I love with someone else?' She questioned herself

Rufus felt an awkward silence fall between them as they were still cruising down the street slowly getting farther and farther away from the school.

Just then Rufus got an idea

"This is kinda familiar, right?" Rufus spoke up with a smile

"What do you mean?" Aeris responded back

"Me and you driving like this. It's like the time we were driving to the concerts" Rufus said as he turned to Aeris to look at her reaction, she wasn't smiling which is what he wasn't expecting since he believed that she should've been having a great time with him

"Aeris" He started seriously "I still like you, be mine"

"Rufus, you know how I feel right now" Aeris responded back "But I'm in love with Cloud" she said with a sad smile

Rufus pulled over the car suddenly after those words escaped her lips. That was the trigger as Rufus suddenly got angry out of no where

"Why when you have a perfectly good man right here?" He asked "I can give you the world if you so desire it. But you always go back to that bastard" He said with just a hint of anger

"Not bastard…his name is Cloud" Aeris said

"I really hate that name!" He exclaimed angrily shocking Aeris "What does Cloud Strife have? He's just a nobody! As we speak he's just a pathetic amnesiac with no real direction in life!"

"Rufus…" she started cautiously "I'm not gonna let you talk about Cloud like that" she warned

Aeris slapped Rufus hard across the face effectively shutting the man up until he started to laugh maniacally

"Why couldn't he have just died when he was supposed to?" Rufus asked to no one in particular

"What are you talking about" Aeris asked with fear laced in her voice

"Cloud should've died from that Accident" Rufus said clenching his fist and looking at Aeris with a sadistic smile "Cause you see, it was no accident" He said making Aeris gasp because she knew that could only mean one thing "I pushed him"

* * *

**Flashback**

_I__t started to Rain and everyone in the stadium started to 'aw' as they thought the show was going to be cancelled_

_"You guys should know us better by now!" Squall called to them "Are you afraid of a little rain?" He asked them as he got the reaction he was looking for which was a bunch of hell no's "So keep on rocking!" He yelled into the mic shocking everyone as he kicked an amplifier making the crowd go crazy_

_The rain grew harder but no one cared it just made the show better but no one was noticing the electrical equipment that was live and looking very dangerous_

_As the rain fell from the night sky Rufus couldn't help but feel paranoid. He just felt like for some reason Cloud might have just got here somehow, it was his gut feeling. He was looking around everywhere until he spotted said blond spiky headed teen crawling a rope in the back room to the top which made his eyes almost jump out of his head_

_"That bastard...how he managed to be so incognito I don't know" Rufus growled lowly "How'd he manage to get back for that matter?"_

_"What's wrong?" Aeris asked Rufus_

_"Oh its nothing" he said trying to sound normal and hide the fact that Cloud was right behind them climbing to the top "I can't let her spot him"_

_"Aeris Gainsborough!" Aeris heard her name called out loud_

_"Me?...why are they calling me?" Aeris asked out loud as she looked at Rufus who jus shrugged his shoulders_

_Aeris walked out to the stage where Squall, Zell, and Rinoa was motioning for her to come over_

_Rufus listened to the reason behind Aeris being called to the stage and instantly got angry when he realized what was going on "Squall that bastard" Rufus growled lowly as he moved piece of his wet bang that stuck to his face because of the rain. Rufus looked towards where he saw Cloud climbing "I have bigger fish to fry" he stated as he started to laugh sinisterly, his hair was stuck to the front of his face and when he stopped laughing he held a devious smile, lightening struck creating the perfect evil setting._

_Rufus calmly walked over to the rope he saw Cloud climbing not caring if he was soaked to the bone because he had just one objective on his mind…to end Cloud. The man border lining insanity walked over to the rope and checked it's sturdiness. After he was aware that it was safe enough he started to climb and as he ascended higher and higher unconsciously that creepy smile was slowly appearing. "Soon" _

_Just as Rufus reached the top where Cloud stood he heard the music stop as he saw Cloud standing there watching intently._

_"__Hey Cloud! Is there anything you wanna say to Aeris?" Rufus heard Squall ask into the microphone to Cloud _

_Rufus Watched as Cloud leaned over the scaffold that was over the band and began yelling "Aeris I love you!" He watched Cloud yell, this made Rufus chuckle cruelly _

_Rufus used this time to go over to Cloud and push him hard over the ledge, it didn't take much to get him over since he was already leaning "See ya later Cloud" Rufus said as he started to laugh triumphantly in the rain _

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aeris watched Rufus in pure horror "You're sick!" Aeris said as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt ready to get out of his car only to have Rufus grab her by the arm

"I'm not sick. I'm in love" Rufus said as things were just turning into a nightmare for Aeris. She just couldn't decipher what the hell was going on at the moment "Are you familiar with the saying "Crazy things we do for love"?" He asked as Aeris closed her eyes wishing he would let go "I did this for us Aeris, cant you appreciate that?" He asked

"You're Crazy! Let go of me, you're hurting me!" Aeris yelled to no avail as she struggled but Rufus's grip just tightened on her arm

"You're not going to get away from me to be with Cloud" Rufus said threateningly

Aeris wanted to cry she feared not seeing Cloud or her friends anymore but when she looked at Rufus's crazy face again she decided she wasn't going to go out like this. The time for crying was over. She had shed to many tears today. And with that Aeris forgot about the pain and the tears and the situation she was in and focused on her enemy

Aeris acted quickly and bit Rufus on the Arm hard making him holler, Rufus raised a hand to her but Aeris wasn't about to get hit, moved out of the way and Rufus hit his fist on the passengers seat, Aeris grabbed his head and used all her force to hit it onto the wheel of the car.

"Ahh my nose!" Rufus yelled grabbing his nose with both hands as Aeris used this time to escape from the sports car…not before she grabbed the keys from the ignition

Aeris got out the car and Rufus did right after face bloody with the blood stained onto his all white suit

You think you can get away with this?" Rufus asked confidently as Aeris started to run "You can run but once this car starts you wont get anywhere" Rufus said

"You can't start that car without the keys!" Aeris said jingling the keys in front of her face and sticking out her tongue. Rufus growled at her taunting but suddenly Aeris Threw his keys with all her force deep into the trees and then took off full speed

Aeris ran with all her might She knew it was a straight shot back to school and all she had to do was not give in to her body screaming for a break, it was pure adrenaline and wanting to see Cloud that kept her going "I hope he's not following me" Aeris said looking behind her and feeling relieved when she didn't see Rufus…he wasn't the best at sports was a thought that crossed her mind

"Cloud…" Aeris trailed off to herself as she continued to run

* * *

Cloud was walking with Tifa but it still felt really unnatural to him. His mind was screaming at him telling him it's not right, but because of the amnesia he just couldn't tell why and it bothered him greatly because he knew it had something to do with Aeris. That beautiful brown haired girl that claimed she loved him and that he said it as well. Cloud thought about his time with Aeris as they were with one another in the hospital, when he saw that forlorn look on her face after finding out he had Amnesia something in him just couldn't see her like that.

'Dammit' Cloud thought to himself 'Everything was going good…why?' She looked so hurt today…and I'm the reason! Damn Amnesia!'

Tifa snapped Cloud out of his thoughts "Cloud are you going to watch me cheer today the football game is gonna start later"

"S-sure" Cloud answered not comfortable still

"Make sure you get a good seat in the bleachers where I can see you" Tifa said winking at him "See you later" She said cheerfully as she pecked him on the cheek

* * *

Cloud sighed as he walked over to the bleachers "I miss Aeris" He said sadly

"Psst Cloud" Cloud heard a voice say to him making him look around frantically "Over here blondy"

"Hey name calling is uncalled for" Cloud stated still not knowing where the voice was coming from

"Under the bleachers!" The voice exclaimed

Cloud walked underneath the white seats to find the source of the voice when suddenly he was grabbed down to the ground and arms wrapped around him

"What's going on?" Cloud asked a little on edge until he noticed it was a person he really wanted to see "Aeris?" He asked with pure happiness as the girl only nodded in reply

Aeris hugged the young man tight. She feared she would lose him if she let up at all

"It's alright I'm here" Cloud said hugging back "You can let go" He blushed

"I wanna hold on for a while longer…please" She begged

Cloud complied and let the girl hold him it seemed like forever but he didn't care, he was starting to love this embrace it felt natural

"Sorry if I'm sweaty" She apologized as she finally pulled away to look at his face seeing Cloud was smiling at her

"I don't mind, especially if it's from you" He said making Aeris blush

Cloud observed her face and noticed it was just a little smudged and Aeris look tired

"Something on my face?" Aeris asked Cloud as he nodded "Where?" She asked

"Right here" He said surprising her by kissing her on the lips. Aeris was surprised but she welcomed it and wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist

* * *

After a steamy make out session Cloud and Aeris decided they wanted to leave the football game and just be together

"Can you walk?" Cloud asked her as he looked at her shoes and came to the conclusion that she had been running

"I don't know" Aeris laughed as she tried to get up but fell back down

"Here we go" Cloud said as he crouched down enough for her to get on his back, Aeris complied wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She was happy to be getting a piggy back ride from Cloud. It was almost like a beautiful dream considering the nightmare that came before. But Aeris just wanted to forget about those events and focus on the one going on now and the ones she hoped would happen for tomorrow…being with Cloud

The two walked as Aeris would start to fall asleep on Cloud's back

"Cloud" she called to him sleepily

"Huh?" he answered back

"I missed you two" She said hugging him tightly as he blushed not realizing she heard him

"Hey you're chocking me!" He exclaimed as he laughed with her 'This feels just fine to me even if I can't remember' Cloud said to himself

* * *

Wow for once no cliffhanger…Any who, it would seem the events went from bad to good, I wonder if Cloud is slowly getting his memory back we'll find out next chapter. The next chapter should be good to just you wait, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think

See ya


	19. Aeris's house pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Thank you for the reviews. You guys rock

Here's you chapter, enjoy

* * *

It was getting pretty dark on the way home for Cloud and Aeris but they didnt care since it was just the two of them. and if you're wondering, yes Cloud Walked Aeris all the way to Aeris's house while still giving her a piggy back ride

"You do know I said you could've let go of me a long time ago" Aeris laughed as they made it to her front door

"I was just being safe" Cloud explained with a smile as Aeris gave him one last squeeze before she got down

"Thanks Cloud" She blushed looking away as he did the same

"No problem" He replied back rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Well I guess I shoul-" Cloud was interrupted by the door opening wildly revealing an older woman

"Mom!" Aeris exclaimed grabbing her heart from the shock of being surprised like that

Cloud on the other hand was on all fours panting and clutching his chest making Aeris and her mom sweat drop

"Aeris, I was so worried about you!" Elmyra exclaimed as she hugged said girl "Why are you out so late?" She asked her daughter

"Well a lot of stuff happened and it led to me being walked home by Cloud. Plus, the school isn't the closest place in the world" Aeris explained to which her mother nodded in understanding

It took Elmyra a moment to register but when she saw Cloud. she smiled brightly in his direction which caused confusion on Cloud's part "Hello Cloud" The woman greeted giving Cloud a hug "It sure has been a while" Elmyra said as she pulled away with a smile

Cloud scratched the back of his spiky head and laughed nervously. Aeris spotted the distress the young man must have been feeling and decided to clear things up

"Mom" Aeris called gaining her mothers attention "Remember" Aeris said as she made a fist and pretended like she hit her own head and shrugged her shoulders to remind her mom he has amnesia

"Huh?...oh...OH!" Aeris's mother said realizing what the problem was "Cloud, I am so sorry" She apologized

"It's alright" Cloud said with a smile

"My name is Elmyra Gainsborough. Mother of this one" She said pointing to Aeris who had a visible pulsating vein on her forehead

"Well this one would really love to stay and talk but Cloud has to go home" Aeris insisted

"We can't let him go at this hour, and by himself at that" Elmyra counter

Aeris thought for a minute and thought back to when Cloud jumped out of her window "I don't think Cloud wou-"

"I'll Stay" Cloud said shocking Aeris who looked at him to see he was hiding his face and scratching the back of his head sheepishly "I mean I get to…spend more time with you" He insisted back shyly

'I want old Cloud back….but I'm liking this for now" Aeris thought to herself with a smile "T-then come on in" Aeris stuttered

* * *

Aeris led Cloud into the house and into the living room where there was a couch in the middle in front of the TV, a piano in one corner and a computer in another corner.

Cloud sat down on the couch with Aeris they were very close to one another it was a very comfortable setting for the two teens. Cloud looked around for a while and Aeris followed his gaze until she saw that his interest fell onto the piano

"You play?" Cloud asked her while pointing towards the beautiful baby grand piano

"Yes" Aeris answered back with a smile

"So do I" Cloud said

"Wow you play drums and piano" Aeris said in amazement as she got up to take a seat in front of the baby grand piano "Very talented Mr. Strife, very talented" She complimented

"Well I'm alright…" Cloud admitted "But the real master was my older brother Zack! He taught me" Cloud Admitted as he turned to Aeris and saw her jump a little at hearing Zack's name which made Cloud stare at her for a while "are you alright?" Cloud asked her with his voice full of concern

"Y-yeah…I'm fine" Aeris stuttered out 'I'll tell him…I'll definitely tell him that Zack was my ex boyfriend!' Aeris said in her head determined

"Could you play something for me?" Cloud asked shyly making Aeris blush and nod her head

Aeris took a deep breath in and then started to move her fingers and let the beautiful music play

Cloud closed his eyes and enjoyed the music which took him a minute to realize that it was Ludwig van Beethoven's "Für Elise" until she messed up whiched made her cringe and turn to look at Cloud slowly and give him a nervous smile while lightly scratching her head nervously. Cloud gave Aeris a soft understanding smile and with a small grunt got up from the couch and came behind Aeris placing his hands on top of her hands that were currently resting on the piano keys.

"C-cloud?" Aeris asked in confusion while turning red from the contact since cloud was now resting his head on top of her head

"It goes something like this" Cloud said ignoring her and playing the song but also moving her fingers along as well

Elmyra stood at the door frame to the living room and beamed a bright smile towards the two teens

"That's so cute!" She squealed

"MOM!" Aeris yelled out bright as a tomato as she tossed Cloud back onto the couch abruptly ending the beautiful music "Get out!"

"Alright, alright but I just came to tell you guys dinners ready" She said laughing before shooting Aeris a look that said "Go get em"

* * *

Dinner was filled with many embarrassing moments because of Elmyra constantly teasing Aeris and Cloud over their "relationship"

Aeris's mother showed Cloud to the room where he'd be staying with no protest this time

"So you guys seem real close" Elmyra pointed out

"Yeah…so" Aeris said looking away from her mothers stare

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" She asked excitedly

"Yeah…no…I don't know yet" Aeris said scratching the back of her neck as her mom's face went from excitement to disbelief

"Why?" Her mother asked confused

"He got the amnesia before we could actually get together" Aeris admitted

"Well Aeris, you need to do something…I don't want you to get hurt over something you "don't know yet"" Elmyra warned in a motherly tone

"I know mom…it'll be ok" Aeris said as she started to walk up the stairs "Goodnight mom. Love you" Aeris said with a smile as she ran up the stairs

Elmyra let out an exasperated sigh "Young love"

Aeris walked slowly down the hallway past her door and towards the room where she knew Cloud would be staying

'He better be in there!' Aeris said to herself thinking about the fact that old habits die hard as they say

"Cloud you better be in here!" Aeris called as she opened the door to find the window open which shocked her because she thought he jumped out again. (A/n: Go back to chapter 8 if you don't know why) But Cloud was actually just lying down looking up at the ceiling with one arm behind his head to act like a pillow for the blond

"I'm here" He answered "Why wouldn't I?" He asked he with a confused look

"It's a long story…" She said smacking her palm to her forehead "But you're not staying in here tonight" Aeris said as she grabbed Cloud's hand and yanked him up out of the guest bed

"Where am I staying?" Cloud tried to inquire

"In my room!" Aeris said with a smile as she put a finger to her lips "Shhhh" She said with a wink as Cloud blushed furiously

* * *

**In Aeris's room**

Aeris was lying in her bed looking very comfortable with a huge smile on her face "Goodnight Cloud!" She said happily

Cloud was covered in a sleeping bag that was zipped all the way to his chin making him look kinda like a worm "Goodnight" Cloud replied with comical tears because this wasn't what he was expecting

It was starting to rain outside and it kept Aeris awake "I really hope there's no thunder" Aeris muttered into the pillow

But Mother Nature wasn't so nice, for as the lightning crashed to the earth soon came the powerful boom of the thunder **(A/N: yeah...I don't know what it is about me and thunder storms either lol)**

Cloud was snoring lightly in his sleeping bag so Aeris didn't want to bother him

"Hey, you can come down here…if you're too scared" Cloud insisted shocking Aeris because she didn't know he was awake

"I'm not scare-" Aeris couldn't finish as Thunder boomed sounding like it was right over the house

"Suure you're not" Cloud said sarcastically as Aeris was suddenly next to Cloud unzipping the sleeping bag "H-hey! What the heck are you doing?" Cloud asked surprised when suddenly it was extremely cramped inside the sleeping bag with Aeris squirming around trying to get comfortable, which was just making Cloud more uncomfortable. The Blond had enough and suddenly grabbed Aeris by the shoulders when they were facing each other and gave her a "Are you serious look" and then spun her around and wrapped his arms around her

"S-spooning?" Aeris asked as Cloud just shushed her

"Sleep" He said simply

'He's starting to sound like the old Cloud' Aeris said to herself as she suddenly jumped when thunder boomed which made her make a noise that Cloud couldn't make out

"If it makes you feel any better, just remember that I'm here" Cloud said as Aeris only nodded in response when the thunder started up again but didn't stop for a while. It started to bring tears to the young woman's eyes "Hey, I'm getting this memory" Cloud brought up out of nowhere which got Aeris's attention away from the thunder and lightning "I don't quite know what happened…but I'm lying there on the floor and it's raining…it was painful. But I remember that lightning struck me…" He said which made Aeris frown "It's hard to remember. But I just know this rain has something to do with it" Cloud confessed

Aeris wondered how this was supposed to help, but before her thoughts can go too far they were answered

"I know you're probably thinking "you just made me even more scared" but we both have a fear and it's better to know that you can share that with someone and not be alone to bear it" Cloud said insightfully "And plus all this talking took your mind off the storm" He joked as he held he tighter as thunder boom and Aeris jumped but not as much as before "I'm scared too" He reassured her as Aeris closed her eyes and grabbed Cloud's forearms which held her safe and secure to his chest.

The couple stayed like this until the storm chose to pass by and leave them be **(A/N: If you ask me Mother Nature is a big help for these two)**

* * *

**Saturday morning**

Elmyra hummed a sweet melody as she made her way to her Daughter's room to let her know that Breakfast was ready

"Just like a highschool student to sleep in on a beautiful Saturday" She said with a smile while shaking her head "Well she's in love…I don't blame her" Elmyra said as she opened the door and was shocked to see the Two teens sleeping soundly but squished in a Sleeping bag which was obviously made for one. Elmyra's jaw dropped

"So why am I tied up?" Cloud asked innocently as he had rope going all around his torso and holding his hands tied behind him

"Because Cloud, I'm a hip mom" She said with a smile as she appeared over his shoulder placing a plate in front of him "But there's only so far that I go with being hip!" She said as her face turned into an Oni's face which made Cloud's eyes almost jump out of his head

**(A/N: Oni…you ever saw those pictures of Japanese demons or devils or ogres…yeah something like tha**t

"Mooom!" Aeris yelled as she saw Cloud being harassed by her mother "Leave Cloud alone so he can eat" Aeris said simply as she took a bite of her own food

"Can some one untie me" Cloud asked with a nervous smile as he felt Elmyra's burning gaze in his back "I can't eat with my hands behind my back" He said with comical tears at his eyes

"Oh here, you big baby" Aeris said as she fed Cloud some eggs with a blush on her face as Cloud blushed as well

Elmyra wanted to smile at the scene but Cloud was still to be punished so she started to tighten the ropes making Cloud almost choke and prompting Aeris to try and separate her from the young man

* * *

Aeris and Cloud sat in the living room again in front of the piano side by side

"Your mom scares me" Cloud said as he shuddered and squirmed since he was still tied up

Elmyra poked her head in and gave Cloud the Oni face again but this time Cloud could've swore he saw her eyes glowing and fire in her eyes

"Ignore it" Aeris said with a visible vein appearing on her forehead in frustration "One minute she's teasing me, then the next minute she's trying to kill-"

"Me" Cloud finished in a bored tone as Aeris giggled

There was a comfortable silence between the two until Cloud broke the silence by humming a tune it was very familiar

"Cloud…" Aeris started cautiously "What is that tune that you were humming a second ago?" She asked as the young boy looked even more confused

"I'm not even too sure" Cloud said thoughtfully looking up to the ceiling as he then started to hum the song again

"That's it" Aeris said as she started to play the song on the piano and Cloud watched her and followed her fingers and then suddenly as if something clicked his eyes went wide

'I know this song' he said to himself as he started to sing

**Look at the stars,****  
****Look how they shine for you,****  
****And everything you do,****  
****Yeah they were all yellow,**

**I came along****  
****I wrote a song for you****  
****And all the things you do****  
****And it was called yellow**

**So then I took my turn****  
****Oh all the things I've done****  
****And it was all yellow**

**Your skin****  
****Oh yeah your skin and bones****  
****Turn into something beautiful****  
****D'you know you know I love you so****  
****You know I love you so**

Aeris stopped playing the piano immediately and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped she stared at Cloud for a moment

"Cloud…..do you have your memory?" She asked with excitement

* * *

Does Cloud really have His memory back or is it just one of those memories that come out of nowhere…we'll find out next chapter

I do not own the song Yellow by Coldplay

Read and review :p

See ya


	20. He's back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII

Here we go. Enjoy

* * *

_Aeris stopped playing the piano immediately and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped she stared at Cloud for a moment_

_"Cloud…..do you have your memory?" She asked with excitement_

Cloud stared at Aeris for a long time before steadily shaking his head no, much to the young brunette's chagrin. Cloud sensed Aeris sadness as she looked away to hide her face

"Are you alright, Aeris?" Cloud asked with a downcast expression since he couldn't remember either

'Oh no I'm stressing Cloud out!' Aeris thought to herself as she started to turn back around with a forced smile on her face "I'm fine Clou- Cloud?" Aeris was shocked when she turned around and didn't see Cloud next to her only darkness. The walls of her house was missing and replaced with darkness and so were the ceilings and the floors the only thing in this new found darkness was her…Aeris started to fall which she started to scream

Aeris woke up with a start as she was sweating and breathing heavily from the nightmare she was experiencing…**(A/N:** **It sucks, falling into nothingness…I mean like where are you falling to…don't wanna find my self in that position- oops on with the story) **

"Aeris honey, time for school!" Elmyra called from down stairs

"Alright mom" Aeris called back as she got out of the bed ready to shower and brush her teeth before heading out. After a hot shower and a clean mouth Aeris went into the room to change into her clothes. She grabbed her pink summer dress and slipped on her brown boots. The outfit was mostly done but she needed to pick out a jacket, so the young girl opened her closet and looked inside. "That's weird I could've swore I hung up Cloud's Jacket here since the last time I used it" Aeris said thoughtfully but didn't let it bother her as she grabbed her own small red jacket. The young woman then proceeded to check herself out in her full body mirror that was hung up on the back of her door "Nice" She said with a smile thinking about what Cloud would say about her outfit

Aeris ran down her stairs and was greeted by breakfast sitting on the table with a note "A note?" Aeris question as she picked it up and started to read

"_To Aeris, _

_Make sure you eat everything to keep your strength up, don't ever do that again. _

_I've gone shopping be back later _

_Mom"_

"Don't ever do that again?" Aeris questioned wondering why her mother used such a vague line "Whatever" Aeris said as she started to eat

* * *

"I'm making great time" Aeris said to herself as she was approaching the school building. She first looked into the parking lot searching for Fenrir but didn't see it "That's weird" Aeris pointed out when suddenly Vincent and Yuffie pulled into the parking lot

"Aeris!" Yuffie greeted in her ever energetic tone as she hopped out of Vincent's car before it could even make a full stop

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait till I park to get out" Vincent said in his non-changing tone although you could hear a slight tone of irritation

Yuffie turned to her boyfriend and stuck her tongue out at him which he just glared at her for a few seconds before he gave up and got out the car and left without even looking back at Yuffie or Aeris

"I think he's mad" Aeris commented with a nervous laugh

"Nah he's always like this" Yuffie said as she waved her hand in dismissal "Love you too!" She yelled in his direction as he turned around and glared at her before mouthing something to her

"What did he say?" Aeris asked not able to read the mans lips

"He said he loves me too" Yuffie said with a blush

"You two are something else" Aeris laughed at the blushing Yuffie

"So what were you up to this weekend?" Yuffie asked as she put her hands behind her head as the two walked to school

"Nothing much" Aeris lied with a slight blush as Yuffie saw through this and started to pull both Aeris's cheeks "Alright, Alright! Cloud spent the night at my house" Aeris confessed as Yuffie's eyes lit up into two big bright stars "Nothing happened, perv!" Aeris yelled as now it was her turn to pull her friend's cheeks and snap her out of her fantasy

* * *

As Aeris and Yuffie walked to their classroom they happened to spot Tifa. Aeris felt a little uneasy but Yuffie didn't notice as she called Tifa over

"Tifa! Hey Tifa!" Yuffie called flailing her arms in the air calling the buxom woman over

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said at first with a smile but the smile faltered when she acknowledged another presence "Aeris"

"Tifa" Aeris challenged back

Yuffie sensing the oncoming conflict broke this up with a question "So where's Cloud?" Yuffie Asked as both women perked up to the sound of the spiky headed kid's name

"I don't know I haven't seen him since he disappeared on Friday" Tifa answered back

"But don't you always take him to and from school ever since he got his amnesia?" Yuffie asked confused as to why Cloud wasn't with Tifa

"Well I was going to, but I'm placing him on punishment since he didn't come to the game to watch me cheer" Tifa said which made both Aeris and Yuffie sweat drop "After all he really likes me a lot" Tifa added as she looked right at Aeris who in turn growled at her rival for Cloud's affection

Aeris sat in Hojo's class next to the window as she always did with her chin resting in her palm as she stared out the window while the rest of the class was loud and conversing until the teacher came in and quit them down

"Quiet down. I will now be taking attendance" Hojo ordered as everyone instantly shut up

Aeris perked up as Hojo started to call names after she heard her name she thought she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle outside but shrugged it off since Cloud was the only one with a motorcycle and since his amnesia he hasn't been able to ride it

"Strife!" Hojo called "Strife!" He repeated as he looked up from a checklist in his hand "I guess he's not here today" Hojo confirmed as he put down the checklist and pen and picked up a piece of chalk to start writing on the blackboard behind him "Today we will be studying the theory of-"

BAM! The door suddenly slammed open revealing a man with bright blond hair dressed in all black. Yes it was Cloud Strife, and everyone was in shock and awe as the young man tossed his bag into his chair and sat with a stoic look on his face.

"Mr. Strife! I will not- wait a minute…Mr…Strife?" Hojo asked in disbelief as he looked at Cloud who transformed back to the old Cloud "Strife out of my room" He said pointing out of his room with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand

Cloud got up and picked up his bag and started to walk to the office his heavy combat boots echoing the whole way there

"That was …Cloud…I mean yeah he was always Cloud but-"Aeris started in disbelief but was cut off

"But that's the "jerk" Cloud we all know and love!" Yuffie exclaimed happily

* * *

Lunch time and the rumor of Cloud possibly being out of that amnesia state spread to almost every corner of school but not every corner….

"Cloud my buddy, what's up!" Biggs exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards a calm walking Cloud with his arms out

At first everyone was a little confused because from what they remembered the non-amnesiac Cloud wanted nothing to do with Biggs, yet here he is about to accept an open arm hug from said man. Cloud put up his arm and everyone gasped only to sweat drop when they saw that Cloud actually clotheslined Biggs making him do about two flips before falling to the ground while Cloud kept it moving to his seat right next to Aeris who blushed at the closeness but then sweat dropped at Cloud's antics

Yuffie, Vincent, Tseng, and Aeris sat at the lunch table and stared at Cloud giving him an expectant look as if asking him to explain

"Ok, stop staring" Cloud said as everyone looked away from him "First off, Yuffie I owe you a beating" Cloud declared

"Hey!-" The young girl was cut short by Vincent who wanted to hear Cloud's explanation

"We'll Aeris…that's her" Cloud said pointing at the girl next t him all the while with a straight face which made everybody seat drop except for Yuffie who threw her plastic fork at him which Cloud simply dodged and kept his straight face "Yuffie. That beating will come sooner rather than later" everyone almost fell out of their seats

"Just finish the explanation, Cloud" Vincent said with a sigh

"Ok, so like I was saying"

Flashback

_Aeris stopped playing the piano immediately and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped she stared at Cloud for a moment_

_"Cloud…..do you have your memory?" She asked with excitement_

_Cloud looked around for a moment wide eyed as Aeris held her breath she didn't want to say another word in case she accidently jinxed something…Cloud suddenly turned to Aeris and planted a soft kiss right on her lips catching her off guard _

"_Thank you, Aeris" Cloud said breaking away from the young girl who was also wide eye but then fainted making Cloud worry "A-aeris! Aeris!" Cloud called as he picked her up and placed her in the couch. Cloud stared at Aeris's fainted…or sleeping form…(who knows) and smiled softly at the young girl. He then touched his head and ran his fingers through his gold locks and let out a deep sigh "I mist have caused you so much pain" He spoke out loud as he suddenly changed from happy that he could remember to depressed that he made Aeris go through all of that crap…The young man turned around to leave but not before giving her one last look over since she looked real peaceful at the moment _

Flashback end

"So that's everything" Cloud explained simply as Aeris was now remembering the events and felt real embarrassed at the fact that she fainted when Cloud kissed her.

Cloud noticed her look changed and he grabbed her hand under the table and entangled her fingers with his making the girl blush and look at him with wide eyes. To everyone else Cloud pretended like nothing had happened like he never grabbed her hand at all giving everyone at the table the impression that Aeris was just shocked at the story, but Yuffie wasn't fooled

"AH HA!" She yelled as hopped on to the table and pointed in Cloud's face poking the tip of his nose with her finger "You're not our Cloud! You're too lovey dovey!" She accused as she grabbed both Aeris and Cloud's arms and raising them up over the table so that Tseng and Vincent could see, which they both raised a single eyebrow at and then turned to Cloud so he could answer for this behavior

"Listen…" Cloud started "I hurt Aeris while I had this Amnesia" He said looking at her when she looked down "and I almost lost her and everything else when I fell from the top during the concert" He said as everyone paused listening closely "To put it simply I wont hurt Aeris and I'll never lose her!" Cloud declared boldly as he wrapped an arm around Aeris's shoulder and brought her close to him making Aeris blush a deep shade of red

"Cloud…" Vincent started as he then started to clap "That's a noble declaration…so unlike your old self" Vincent said as Cloud glared at him remember the time back in the car on that cross road trip to see Lion Heart in Concert (See chapter 12)

"Jeez" Aeris said palming her face in embarrassment

"As if this isn't what you wanted" Yuffie whispered to the girl with a knowing smile

Aeris just smiled back at the girl eye's lighting up with pure happiness 'It's true' Aeris thought to herself as she turned to Cloud who nodded in her direction

* * *

Cloud and Aeris walked side by side Aeris was acting too unnatural for Cloud's taste

"What's up with you?" he said stepping in front of her and giving her a bored look

"Nothing…" She lied

"Liar" he said as he poked her face

"Ow…What do you mean?" She asked

"You've been like this ever since you found out I'm not an amnesiac anymore" He said as now he was starting to show a bit of worry and sadness "Unless you liked me better that way" He said turning away from her

"N-no!" She said as she grabbed his arm "It's not that." She paused taking a deep breath "It's like a dream" she said "I'm just so happy you remember me…and that I can finally call you mine" She said blushing like crazy at the last part "I can call you mine right…" she trailed off cutely

Cloud turned around with and unreadable expression on his face which scared Aeris a little until he pinched her arm

"Ow!" She said

"You're not dreaming" he said softly as he rubbed her arm for her "And also, you can call me whatever you like" He said with a smile as he hugged her tightly as she did the same

"So how about our first kiss" Cloud asked her which surprised Aeris

"C-cloud I kissed you a lot of times!" She said turning away from him

"Yeah but it doesn't really count if I was an amnesiac and almost about to die. Doesn't it count when you're together?" Cloud asked her with a smirk when she blushed and stayed quiet

"Y-you're not suppose to just ask…it's ruins the moment" She mumbled through the side of her lips as she looked away

Cloud laughed at Aeris for a second "Ok fair enough" He said as he grabbed her into a hug again and turning her face towards his own "I love you" Cloud said setting the mood as Aeris was suddenly entranced and they started to move in close

Aeris had her eye's closed waiting for Cloud's lips to connect with hers but she was surprised when it never happened

"Cloud…" Aeris said with her lips still set and her eyes still closed "You're ruining the mood again" She mumbled as a vein popped up on her head

Aeris looked up to see that Cloud was being dragged away by his collar with a pout on his face while his arms were folded across his chest like a little kid who couldn't have his way

"Let's go Spike" Aeris heard the kidnapper say, it was Mr. Wallace the soccer coach

Aeris ran up to him with much concern

"U-um Mr. Wallace could you let go of my boyfriend?" Aeris asked sweetly as Cloud couldn't help but smile when he heard Aeris say boyfriend

"Sorry kid, but this idiot ditched Soccer for a long time…and now it's the championships and one off our men is injured so there's no escape for this Spikey idiot" He explained still dragging Cloud who just sighed

"Um ok" Aeris answered back dumbfounded as she watched Cloud get dragged away "What do I do now?" Aeris thought out loud as she scratched her head in thought

"Might as well go watch!" Yuffie exclaimed appearing out of nowhere and scaring Aeris half to death in her usual fashion

"Yuffie don't do that!" Aeris exclaimed clutching her chest

"Aww don't worry you'll be alright, lets go watch that championship game!"

"Alright, alright" Aeris said "But how did Mr. Wallace find Cloud?" Aeris asked

"Let's just say a cute girl gave him the info" Yuffie said with a big smile as she pushed Aeris along

"This has Yuffie written all over it" Cloud sighed out as he was being dragged towards the field

* * *

Cloud and Aeris finally unite but have no time for the fluff that couples deserve…maybe next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this update review and tell me what you think

Thank you to my readers and reviewers

See ya


	21. Trip pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII

Thanks for the reviews and to all the readers

* * *

Cloud stood in the school parking lot with the rest of the senior class with a extremely bored look on his face

"For someone who won the championship game for his team with a come from behind win, you don't seem too enthusiastic. Not to mention you have a pretty girl right next to you" Aeris chimed in with that heart warming smile that Cloud loved too much

"Yeah I know. But this senior trip seems like it's gonna be a pain in the ass…and plus how could I be enthusiastic when I ended up running 30 laps around the field just because I accidently drop the trophy" Cloud said as Aeris giggled at her boyfriend

"You didn't "accidently" drop it...You didn't care enough to hold it carefully" Aeris said with a frown

"Same thing" Cloud said simply as Aeris giggled again as Cloud frowned

"Look a bit more happy, spike!" came the voice of Yuffie who tried to mimic the way Mr. Wallace sounded when he ordered Cloud around

"Don't go around sounding like that evil man" Cloud said frowning at Yuffie's joke

"Come on I only did it so you could smile more, you're always so gloomy. Aeris doesn't need a gloomy boyfriend" she said sticking her tongue out at him as a vein appeared on his forehead

"I suddenly have the urge to strangle you" Cloud said making Aeris laugh "And how could you say something like that when your boyfriend doesn't even show a damn emotion!" Cloud exclaimed as everyone turned to Vincent who had that same stoic and unreadable expression he was known for as he just shrugged in reply

"Alright ya little jerks, time to get on the bus!-" Came Mr. Highwind's voice

"We have THIS guy as a chaperone?" Cloud exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in exasperation making everyone around him laugh

"You trying to run laps around this bus before we leave, Strife?" Cid asked Cloud

Cloud didn't answer he just waited for Cid to speak up again

"All the guys line up on this side, lady's this side" Cid directed with his hand as the students did as they were told all the while talking amongst one another "Alright O-" Cid was cut short

"Come on Mr. Highwind, do we really have to sit on the bus like this?" some random person call from the group with the guys

"If you guys would just shut the hell up and let me finish speaking then you'd know what I'd say next!" Cid said angrily since these kids were burning his fuse...and that fuse was really short "Once you get on the bus I don't care where you move your seat. Just make sure you don't bug me" He said as he got on the bus and everybody followed soon after

* * *

After everyone was sitting down the bus driver asked if everyone was ready to go

"Ready?" Cid called back to the class when suddenly somebody yelled out

SWITCH!

Everyone got up and moved around it was really chaotic, people falling, flipping over chairs…the whole nine yards

Cloud ended up next to Vincent and slapped his forehead as Vincent just gave him a bored look

Aeris sat next to Biggs who bombarded her with questions about Cloud

Yuffie was next to Tifa which wasn't bad for her so I guess she got lucky

SWITCH!

Once again everyone started to scramble about

Cloud ended up next to Biggs, it was like his worst nightmare

'Hell no!' Cloud yelled to himself "SWITCH!" he then decided to yell for himself as everyone did as told and scrambled

Cloud was now next to Cid and shrugged his shoulders when Cid turned slowly towards the young man to reveal his pissed face. Cid grabbed Cloud by the collar and then stood up holding Cloud

"I dare somebody to say switch again!" Cid challenged as everyone was then quiet "I thought so." He said and then tossed Cloud into the nearest open seat "Oh and here's a thought, 'Bus accident on the way to the Gold Saucer, Mysteriously the teenagers bodies are missing but the bus, the chaperone and the bus driver come out unscathed'" He said to the children as everyone's face paled and he sat down

"I cant believe he's allowed to say stuff like that" The person next to Cloud spoke up until he realized it was a voice that he knew all too well, it wasn't Biggs…no it was someone else who knew how to Push his buttons it was

"Yuffie!" He said in an exasperated sigh as he slapped his forehead with his hand and Yuffie grinned like crazy

"Hey Vincent" Aeris said cheerily even though she was feeling uncomfortable

"Hey…" he trailed off as he picked up a book

'Great' Aeris thought to herself sadly since she really wanted to sit next to Cloud

* * *

So as it turned out no one got to sit next to who they really wanted to sit next Tifa was stuck next to Rude who had an undeniable crush on Tifa, but she paid him no mind as she had her eyes on Cloud who was just a row in front of her…

"Cloud…" She trailed off sadly to herself as she heard Yuffie ask him a question about Aeris

"What do you mean you didn't kiss her yet?" Yuffie asked a little too loudly making Cloud put his hand over her mouth

"What are you? Stupid?" He asked her as he glared at her "And don't you dare lick my palm" He threatened making her pout since her escape plan was foiled

'Cloud' Tifa thought sadly as the fact that he and Aeris were really going out really hit her hard

* * *

After a long time of driving the bus finally stopped at its destination and all the students got off the bus along with their unwilling chaperone. Mr. Highwind led the way through

"Hey aren't you supposed to be like a guide or something!" Somebody called out from the group of kids

"Alright who did it?" Cid suddenly stopped and turned around as everyone's faces suddenly went pale "Too chicken shit I see" Cid declared while chuckling darkly "This here is North Corel…now get your asses on the gondola!" He yelled as everyone ran on

"Why do we have the chaperone from hell?" Cloud asked no one in particular

* * *

The teenagers sat in their desired seats all except for a certain person name Cloud strife who had to sit in the front in a separate seat from everyone because Cid heard the that chaperone from hell crack on him

"You're lucky I don't have you do pull ups on the gondola cable, and then pull yourself all the way to the Gold saucer" the coach said while folding his arms and going to sleep in his seat waiting for the gondola to reach it's destination

Cloud sat in his seat with his arms folded across his chest glaring daggers at Cid until he got tired of it and turned around to look over his seat to see that the rest of the seats were set up like the inside of a school bus. Everyone was asleep at the time since the ride on the gondola was a slow one…Cloud was about to sit back down correctly until his eyes fell on a pair of emerald eyes that was wide awake.

Aeris smiled at Cloud and then suddenly he was sitting back in his seat facing forward when suddenly her phone started to ring 'Who's this?' she questioned to herself curiously as she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, it was Cloud.

"Cloud?" She questioned in a hush voice on the phone so she wouldn't wake her sleeping Classmates

"Hey…" He trailed off

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Well, I was wondering why such a beautiful lady was sitting by herself on this long ride"

Aeris blushed before she would answer back "Well…I didn't want to sit next to anybody else…if they weren't you" She said back into the phone as she got no response. Aeris was scared because she didn't know if she said the right thing since Cloud was not responding to her. That is until she felt some one tap her shoulder

"Then I guess that means you wouldn't mind if I took this seat then" Cloud said with a small smile as he startled the young brunette

Aeris smiled back a wide smile. She was very happy he was next to her at the moment but suddenly her face dropped into one of pure horror as Cloud sat down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder

"Hey what if Mr. Highwind catches you!" She whispered as Cloud just shrugged

"That guy is out like a light, just like everyone else" The blond said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders

"I guess you're right" Aeris said thoughtfully as she calmed down and rested her head on top of Cloud's for a nice blissful moment that would last about five minutes until spiky lifted his head off her shoulder and stared straight into her beautiful green orbs with his own blue ones

"Can we pick up where we left off?" Cloud asked her with his stare never dropping

Aeris looked away from Cloud and blushed "Do you even have to ask…idiot"

She received a smile from the boy as she was still looking away from him shyly

"Well then, here I go" He declared as Aeris turned to him and closed her eyes while Cloud slowly took her hand into his and moved in for the kiss only to stop just a mere inches away to the point where Aeris could feel his body heat from being so close

After a minute of no fireworks Aeris opened up one eyelid to peek "What's wrong?" she whispered kinda angry that he got her all excited only to keep her waiting

Cloud's turned into one of pure shock as he spoke slowly "I feel…a great amount of killing intent"

Low and behold there was Cid Highwind Standing right behind Cloud pissed with his arms folded "We're here at Gold Saucer, Strife" He said closing his eyes and smirking evilly as he reached for Cloud's collar to drag him back to the front

"So close…" Cloud said to Aeris as he pecked her on the cheek before being dragged away as Aeris touched the spot and then sweat dropped at the pure stupidity in this school

* * *

Will Cloud ever get to just seal the deal and kiss Aeris for them being together for the first time?

We'll just have to find out during the senior trip which continues at the Gold Saucer in the next chapter

See ya


	22. Trip pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

The whole class stepped off the gondola and was now at the entrance to the Gold saucer, where they were greeted by a beautiful lady and a jumping Chocobo who handed out brochures and such to them as they went inside.

Everyone marveled at the lights the colors and the people that they saw inside the huge place. It was truly turning out to be a great trip for the seniors of Shinra academy.

"Alright we're going to be heading over to the hotel area before we do anything else to get ourselves situated" Cid ordered as everyone saluted their drill sergeant like chaperone

"Yes sir!"

"I didn't hear you Strife" Cid said with his hand to his ear as he singled out Cloud who had a bored look on his face

"Yes sir! Hell teach-" Cloud was put into a headlock before he could finish "Yes sir greatest teacher in the world sir!" He yelled as Cid let him go

The students couldn't keep their word as they were disappearing left and right to the numerous attractions. So Cid took it upon himself to buy a wooden spear-like weapon from the battle area so he could remind the kids who's in charge…and boy did they find out some more than others as they were dragged to the hotel.

As the group reached their destination somehow still intact after surviving Cid Highwind's wrath, they notice they came across an eerie looking place with grave stones and a stone path that led them straight to a haunted looking house

"I guess Mr. Highwind finally took us to hell" Cloud commented earning some chuckles and some gasp

Cid turned around and quickly laid out Cloud with the weapon

"Strife this isn't hell, but I can help you witness it if you want, when I have you running laps with Biggs strapped to your back!"

Cloud thought about it for a second, Mr. Wallace has made him run laps around the school with a person on his back, hell he even threatened to time himself to Cloud's back but there was nothing in the world that could match to the cruel and unusual punishment of having Biggs on your back while you run

"No…I'll stop the wise cracks" Cloud said with a pained expression from still thinking about what punishment would be

* * *

Cloud was lying down in the hotel room he was sharing with his two classmates who were currently unpacking and settling himself in

"Damn, I wanna spend time with Aeris…Instead I'm stuck with you guys" Cloud said with a dry look as Vincent and Tseng both threw a pillow at him

"So why don't you go see her I hear you can go to the girl's room during the day as long as they let you in" Tseng said as a matter of fact way of speaking

"There's no way he's treading into those grounds" Vincent said as Cloud started to visibly sweat quickly with nervousness

"S-shut up Vincent!" Cloud said as he turned his back to his two roommates who shook their head simultaneously

Elsewhere around the corner from the guy's area of the hotel we had the girl's room and in one particular room everything was ice cold

Aeris, Yuffie and Tifa, yes I said TIFA were sharing a hotel room.

Yuffie held a nervous smile as she sat on her bed in the middle of the other two beds while Aeris and Tifa glared daggers into each other…and boy if looks could kill…

Yuffie was gonna do it, she was gonna break the ice

"Hey guy's this room sure is nice isn't it?" Yuffie questioned with her signature smile

"Great" Aeris answered never removing her eyes from her enemy

"Awesome" Tifa commented as well never tearing her eyes away

Just then there was a knock at the door the stare down continued while Yuffie made her way to the door

"Cloud?" Yuffie said out loud surprised

"That idiot really went didn't he" Vincent commented as he read from a book while lazily lying on his bed

"Weren't you the one who suggested it?" Tseng questioned confused

"I looked over the roommates in this hotel, and found out that the people in the room are…."

"Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie…" Cloud said in disbelief as he inched his way towards the door

"Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed "You're just in time" She said with a devilish smirk as she dragged him by the ear further into the room and sat him down on the floor in between Aeris and Tifa

"He's in the den of lions now isn't he?" Tseng questioned as he grabbed a book and sat on his own bed mimicking Vincent

"Yup…Godspeed"

Suddenly Cloud stumbled back in with bruises and a ripped up shirt and what looked to be kiss marks on his cheeks…w-was that a black eye?

"Vincent…you…you bastard" Cloud fell face forward in the room while Vincent shook his head with a smirk

* * *

Later_

"Alright maggots, it's time to stay in your rooms until it's time for lights out!" Cid called through out the halls scaring everyone

Cid watched as everybody was scrammbling into their rooms and saw as Cloud sat on the floor next to his room relaxing with his cellphone in hand

Cid's eye started to twitch "Strife you're planning to be the biggest headache on the trip aren't you?" He asked rubbing the bridge of his nose

"I could ask you the same thing Cloud challenged while not looking away from his phone

That took Cid over the edge as he grabbed Cloud by the collar and opened up Cloud's room door and tossed him in "Hey, if I catch anybody out here the principal say's no graduation got it? And I got my eye on you, Strife!" Cid said

As Cloud gave him a thumbs up while he was against the wall upside down on his neck because of his teacher's horrible strength

"That looks like it hurt's" Vincent commented

"Shut up" Cloud said simply while sitting up right "You know what Vincent I h-" Cloud was interrupted from his rant when his cell phone started to ring, he was getting a text message and it was from Aeris. Cloud's face lit up and both Vincent and Tseng knew who it was as they let out a sigh loud enough for Cloud to understand "Shut the hell up" He said to both of them "I don't say anything about your girlfriends when they text you!" Cloud continued as both men looked away

Vincent suddenly realized something and turned to Tseng "You have a girlfriend?"

Tseng let out a loud cough and beat on his chest dramatically

"Wow something the great Vincent didn't know" Cloud said with a laugh as Vincent instantly shut him up with that creepy look "Eh heh…yeah" Cloud said creeped out by the looked he just couldn't define at all "It's Elena, I cant believe you didn't know!" Cloud exclaimed as He and Vincent laughed yes Vincent did something uncharacteristic I mean I cant call it a laugh but it was close to it

"You both sound like gossiping women, shut up!" Tseng demanded with a death glare as they both shrugged him off and continued talking

"Get this Vincent" The blond started making sure he had Vincent's attention

"Yeah" Vincent urged him to go on

"Last week Elena and Tseng were caught on the school camera's making out by the staircase, I swear to you it was the funniest thing I ever seen!" Cloud exclaimed holding his sides as Tseng turned red

"How'd you see it?" Vincent asked amused and intrigued

"I have connections" Cloud said simply as he and Vincent started to point and laughed….Well Cloud laughed…like I said Vincent had like this weird chuckle thing…

After the teasing of Tseng Cloud sat in the corner by himself texting with Aeris with a slight smile on his face

"Yo Cloud" Vincent said while covered up under the blanket

"I thought you were asleep, what's up?"

"You've changed a lot since Aeris came into your life" He said seriously

"W-what?" Cloud answered back dumbfounded

"You've started to care a lot more…not to mention teasing Tseng" Cloud's best friend explained "You were cold and more to yourself after Zack died, as if you wanted nothing to do with us"

Cloud was speechless Vincent was right the person he was before compared to now was a complete transformation…was it a good thing?

"She's the best thing to happen to you, make sure you make her realize that" And with those last words of wisdom Vincent went to sleep not even waiting for an answer from Cloud

Cloud smiled a bit "You damn jerk…as if I didn't already know that" Cloud said under his breath as he had to thank Vincent for pointing that out to him

Cloud looked at his phone and noticed the last text message Aeris sent

**Aeris: I wish we could've spent more time together, but tomorrow's another day right? **

Cloud looked at the phone back and then back at Vincent…he had just got a brilliant idea

**Cloud: It's never too late right? ;)**

* * *

In the girls room

"Vincent is no fun!" Yuffie yelled out loud

"Why do you say that?" Aeris inquired

"Because I send him a text and say **'hey'**" She started to explain and then turned into her Vincent voice "Then he text's back **'Sleep'**" She says angrily while Aeris laughed "Then I go **'come on let's talk ****'**. And he goes **'…'** I reply **'Say something to me or else' **and he texts **'*audible sigh* go to sleep'** he's got some nerve so ignoring that I say **'say something nice to me'** he goes **'go to sleep PLEASE'** like it's funny or something" She says as Aeris is holding back her laughs but was failing to do so "Oh I'm not done, I say **'come on! Say something sweet to me'** he takes a while to reply so I know he's either thinking or sighing and then replies **'go to sleep please…my love' **He thinks he's so damn smart, he's not getting off the hook that easily!" Yuffie exclaimed fired up

"Well you know that's just the type of person Vincent is" Aeris said trying to calm her down

"Yeah well at least Cloud would send you sweet stuff" She said pouting

"Yeah" Aeris said dreamily as she looked at the last text from Cloud

"Shit! Cloud said as he climbed out the window with a duffle bag in his hand and shimmed down the drainage pipe and got down to the ground, "Tom Cruise got nothing on me" he said as he made his way to the entrance of the hotel as he stepped through the doors He saw Cid in the lobby patrolling "You've got to be kidding me!" Cloud said slapping his face as he sighed but then the light bulb over his bright yellow head suddenly got a crazy idea

Cid walked around with was looked like a spear that said discipline on the handle. Cid suddenly heard a voice

"Biggs?" He questioned and then turned angry "You're just as bad as Strife!" he yelled running in the direction of the voice

"Ha ha got you" Cloud whispered thankful for his ability to throw his voice in various directions "Weird since I'm not a ventriloquist" Cloud shrugged it off and ran to the bathroom

"Hey Yuffie, what does this mean?" Aeris asked her friend holding up the phone for her friend to see the message from Cloud

"I don't really know…I mean we know Cloud's a weirdo anyway" Yuffie said shrugging off the message from Cloud

* * *

Cloud walked through the halls of the boy's side of the hotel quietly with a duffle bag over his shoulder and noticed that It was like a ghost town out here/ Everyone feared Cid's rule. What he noticed though was a sort of alarm like mechanism in front the doors…something like tape and string made out like a trip wire just so Cid would know if you snuck out or not

"It's a good thing I didn't take the front door" Cloud said with a sigh of relief as he made his way to the girl's side of the hotel. Before that Cloud made a quick detour into a bathroom

After Cloud was finished in the bathroom he had finally mad it over to the girls side of the hotel and he could not believe what he was seeing. The girls were out of their rooms and even conversing outside with no sense of being scared of what Cid said…that is if Cid even told them any rules "That bastard!" Cloud exclaimed as he realized that Cid genuinely hated the boys on the trip…most likely Cloud the most

Cloud walked normally down the hall to where he knew Aeris's room was until he was stopped by some of the girls

"Oh my gosh girls, she's so beautiful" One of the exclaimed

Oh did I forget to mention for this infiltration mission Cloud had to dress like a girl! Holy crap so that's why he made that detour into the bathroom!`

"How do you do it without make up!" another one exclaimed

"Uh eh I" Cloud said normally until he coughed and just gave a girly giggle which came out more like a chuckle

"You got to tell us your secrets!" another girl came over to pull him…err…her into the room

"Uh no no no…I um have to find somebody, um my cousin!" He thought up quickly as he put on his best girl voice

"Aww…well who's your cousin I'm pretty sure we can help you find her" Another voice said but this time Cloud knew the voice and he was wishing it wasn't who he thought it was

'Tifa!' He thought 'She's gonna see right through this…I make a horrible girl...I don't even know how I made it this far'

"Uh A-aeris" He said slowly and scared at the same time

"Don't be scared" Tifa assured "That's my roommate…funny how you guys are on the same trip" She said laughing at the irony as Cloud tried his girl giggle again but failing as Tifa lead him down the hall but then down a dark dead end to the hall

"Uh is this really the way?" He…err…she asked unsure

"Nope" She said simply with a smile as she turned to him with an evil smirk

"Shit" He said in his regular voice he wondered if he was found out

* * *

Next chapter is the final part to this field trip wonder what awaits and i wonder why Cloud is crossdressing...check it out next update

thanks to the readers and reviewers

let me know what you guys think :p

see ya


End file.
